


Little Hell

by Countingcrows



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Swearing, everythings kinda the same just a bit different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 75,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countingcrows/pseuds/Countingcrows
Summary: Okita Sougo has lived in his apartment building for years without trouble. When he gains a new neighbour who's rude, loud, obnoxious and messy, his patience finally runs out. They spend most of their free time antagonizing each other, but eventually Sougo finds his life is pretty boring without her in it. In the beginning they were each other's personal Hell; eventually they start to become each other's personal heaven.





	1. Life, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone might be a lil ooc in the beginning as this is an au and their ages are different (Sougo is 25, Kagura 21).

Okita Sougo had lived a relatively peaceful life in his apartment on 16th street for the past four years. He didn't bother his neighbours, and they didn't bother him and he was able to live out a routine and uncomplicated life. As an officer of the law, constantly putting his life on the line to protect the streets of Edo, the only thing he really wanted was to be able to go home to some peace and quiet.

And that blissful ignorance lasted for years, until Kagura moved in.

Sougo didn't really know much about her at first. She was younger than him, had hair brighter than the sun in the sky and spoke with an accent. He didn't think he was ever _going_ to know anything more about her, let alone make it his personal mission in life to utterly terrorize her.

Things were fine at first. She had moved into the apartment next to him while Sougo was on duty. He barely saw hide nor hair of her for the first few days. It was almost like living next to a ghost.

 _Almost_.

In the beginning, Sougo thought the worst of her was when she blasted music too loud and sang off key (that was putting it nicely—she honestly sounded more like a dying banshee that was simultaneously being drowned and eaten alive). Sougo could handle it when she ordered takeout everyday and her apartment started to smell like garbage. He developed a facial tick when she listened to her dramas too late at night, and laughed, cried and screamed at her television at a volume that wasn't human. He found himself losing sleep when her giant dog scratched at the wall connecting their apartments, but he let it go.

She was new. She was young. She would learn to be courteous. He just had to be patient.

Sougo _hated_ being patient.

With everything that she was doing, and the sudden increase of night patrols at work, Sougo was losing more sleep than he could handle. He woke up everyday irritated, finding himself less and less able to handle Hijikata’s demands and his pension for interrogations suddenly dropping as he had less patience to deal with bullshit lies. At work, whenever he was able to take a nap, he found himself counting the dead bodies of little Chinese girls instead of Hijikata’s and he knew he was close to his breaking point.

He figured he was going to have to talk to her. He hoped it could have gone at least somewhat civilly. Or not, and if it didn't that would suit him just fine.

Never did he think she was going to come to him.

* * *

  
On the third week of her living next to him, Sougo had found himself in a predicament. It wasn't an uncommon one, and usually he handled it with the same amount of apathy he usually did, but this time he lost his patience.

Breaking up with girls was never fun. Breaking up with _clingy_ girls was even worse. Sougo didn't know what it was about him that attracted crazy girls to him like magnets, but he was positive it wasn't the cologne he was wearing.

He was in the middle of breaking up with—what was her name again? He could never remember. He always addressed her as the girl who wore too much mascara and made her eyes look like bug legs, but that was only mentally.

They had never been a couple, at least, not that he was _aware_ of. They slept together often enough but he had never taken her out to dinner. Sometimes she brought him food from home, but he never really paid much attention to it. He slept with her because it passed the time and honestly her ridiculous screeching that reminded him of a dog in heat helped block out his neighbours noise. Eventually, like most things in his life, he got bored of her.

She was crying. Sougo hated it when girls cried. He never knew how to comfort them and he never wanted to. Her mascara was running down her face like black rivers and he was so repulsed by the ugly expressions and noises she was making that honestly he felt a little queasy. He had wanted to break up with her over the phone (a classic move of his, and, he had to admit, a douchbaggy one) to avoid all of this, but she had showed up at his apartment without warning.

Sougo also hated surprises.

He was in the middle of ripping off the proverbial bandaid, finding his temper quickly rising like the octaves of her voice. If she didn't leave in the next five minutes he would make her leave, even if it meant calling half the police force to get it done. He wanted her gone, he wanted to go to bed and he wanted that incessant knocking to stop.

Knocking?

He stilled in his seat on the couch, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose ceased, and he sat in silence trying to make out if he imagined the knocking or not. He couldn't hear anything over the girls screeching and blubbering so he reached out his free hand and clamped it over her mouth. She sobbed against him and mentally he reminded himself to wash his hand.

“Shut. _Up_.” He warned lowly, glaring at her as he felt his temper peak.

A short, quick _rap rap rap_ sounded in the apartment and before Sougo could even make the move to rise from his seat, it grew into a much more loud and aggressive _BANGBANGBANG_.

Sighing, Sougo pulled himself up from the couch and walked over to the front door. When he opened it, a tiny pale fist connected with his chest and the impact was so dense he felt the air leave his lungs. For a second he thought he had been hit by a brick or a boulder or a building or _something_ that wasn't the tiny Chinese girl who was yelling at him too fast for him to make out the words.

“—shut the fuck _UP_!” Was the only thing that registered in his brain as she stood there in a huff, hands on her hips and a heated glare in her bright blue eyes.

“Excuse me?” He heard someone ask. It took him a moment to realize he had been the one speaking.

“That ugly girl, the one behind you— _you_ , yes you!” His neighbour pointed an angry finger past him, setting her sights on the girl he was trying to break up with. “You're very loud, yes? Very annoying. Every time I hear you two having the sex it breaks my eardrums. Are you from this planet or are you just an animal pretending to be human? Please, I’m trying to enjoy my shows. It's time for you to shut up now, yes?”

And, as if the tiny girl spoke magical words, Banshee Girl shut up.

Sougo was a millisecond away from actually _thanking_ her, when she rounded on him. Her tiny finger jabbed at his chest, right between his ribs and each poke felt like a hammer cracking down on his skin. He didn't know what kind of drugs this girl was on but she was freakishly strong and he hadn't met very many grown men who were able to bruise him the way she was doing so effortlessly.

“And _you_ ,” she jabbed him, sounding even more annoyed than before. “Have you ever broken up with a girl before? Do it proper! Just look her in the eyes and tell her you don't care about her anymore and it's not her it's you and all that garbage. For the love of God—just _hurry up!_ ”

And just like that, as if her words were the straw that broke the camel's back or the crack in the top of a volcano, Sougo felt himself snap.

“Stay there,” he said to her, tone frosty and short. She looked like she was going to object but he shut the door in her face before the words could come out.

He marched over to the girl on his couch, looking pathetic and miserable and really, if he was a better guy he might have had some sympathy. But he wasn't, and he really didn't care about _anything_ at the moment besides getting this stupid girl out of his apartment and unloading all his anger onto the relatively new bane of his existence.

He grabbed the girl on his couch by the arm and yanked her up. She struggled and cried and sobbed and begged but her words were lost on him. He had tunnel vision, and the entire world could have come crashing down around them and he wouldn't have given a shit.

He opened the door, pushed her through roughly, and said exactly what he needed to say:

“I don't care about you. I've never cared about you. You're annoying, clingy and desperate. Little Red over here is right: you sound like an animal during sex, which, by the way, you're not that great at. Get out of my apartment before I remove you myself, and never come back.”

Banshee Girl started to cry again. She turned around and ran down the hall, hollering the whole way, and Sougo felt his migraine return full force.

“That was a bit much, yes?” His neighbour said softly, watching the girl go with a look of sympathy.

Sougo rounded on her. “A bit _much_? A ‘bit much’ is listening to music at full volume and singing along— _badly_ , might I add. A ‘bit much’ is letting your dog scratch up the walls that connect to the apartment _I_ live in. A ‘ _bit much_ ’ is screaming at your television late at night while people are _trying_ to sleep! What I just did was _nothing_ in comparison to the shit you've been doing for _weeks_.”

His neighbour blinked at him slowly, the words registering in her brain. She looked at him in confusion before realization dawned on her face and then several emotions flitted across it. Sougo, for some unknown reason, had the tiniest bit of hope that this conversation was going to end right then and there.

In typical China Girl fashion, she snapped right back.

“ _I’m_ sorry, have I been disturbing you?” She glared at him, tone incensed.

Sougo leaned against his door frame, arms crossing over his chest. “Now that you mention it, yeah. Fix it.”

“Are you the lord of this building? Are you the king? No? Well you do annoying things too!” She went back to stabbing at his chest with her finger and Sougo was seconds away from breaking it. “All those girls you bring home, are you murdering them? Are you so bad they have to screech in terror and keep the whole neighbourhood up? Should I call the police because there's a serial murderer living next to me?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but she bulldozed through him.

“Also, whatever you cook for breakfast in the morning—it _stinks_! I want to vomit everyday! And when you get back early in the morning? You're too loud! I need my beauty sleep and you're out here reenacting _Godzilla_ like you have all the time in the world!”

She says more but he tunes her out. Also her accent gets thicker as her temper rises and her words string together too fast for him to really catch but all of her complaints just sound like absolute bullshit to him. He's never had a complaint before. He's lived there for _four years_ and suddenly _he's_ the bad tenant?

“Shut up,” his voice is quiet at first, but she doesn't hear him. She prattles on, listing things she doesn't like about him from his appearance to how he decorated his apartment to the shoes he wears.

“—stinky feet probably. Stinky like your—”

“God, just _shut UP_!” He's louder than he means to be, and she jumps.

“It's rude to interrupt people, yes?” She says, arching a thin brow at him.

“I don't care,” Sougo shakes his head, throwing his hands up in frustration. “I just don't fucking care anymore! God just...just let me sleep in peace. Go back to your apartment. Leave me alone. I'll leave you alone, we'll call it a night, just fucking _shut up_.”

His neighbour clicks her mouth shut, and a sour look twists up her face, like she's tasting his words on her mouth and she doesn't like them. She hesitates too long, and Sougo slams the door in her face.

He's tired. He wants to go to bed. He has three more girls to break up with this week and he has four more night patrols.

He shuffles about his apartment, dragging his heavy legs across the carpet. He swallows a couple sleeping pills and brushes his teeth and crawls into bed, hoping sleep will hit him like a freight train and he can wake up in a better mood.

When his vision starts to blur, and the darkness in his room feels like it's going to swallow him whole, Sougo feels at peace.

Three seconds later he can hear the heavy scratching of that _fucking_ dog from next door right against the wall his bed is against. Sougo forces himself to push through it, but he can already feel his hands shaking. He wants to scream. He's too tired to even _think_ about screaming but by god does he want to scream so loud the whole building collapses.

When the thinks the scratching is the only thing he'll hear, obnoxious, annoying, high-pitched, half-baked, regurgitated pop music is thrumming against his walls. It's as if his lovely neighbour has put her stereo right against the walls, at the rate they're shaking. He hears her so-called singing and wonders if he’ll actually go to jail for murder if he's a police officer and he alters the report.

He pulls his pillow over his ears and curls in on himself in the darkness and prays to anyone listening that he can fall asleep soon.

When he hears what he _assumes_ is the sound of a vacuum cleaner right against the wall behind his head, Sougo realizes it's going to be a very long night.

  
 _It's fine_ , he thinks resolutely. _This just means war._


	2. Civil War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall! I'm updating a couple days early because I'm going to be incredibly busy with work for the next week so I didn't want to forget. Thank you to everyone who Kudos'd, commented and bookmarked! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)
> 
> ((PS: this chapters kinda gross so,,,,, just a heads up))

It had been two weeks since Sougo and his neighbour had had their first fight. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically, every day. If he wasn't running around Edo trying to chase down bad guys and stop crime, he was thinking up ways to piss off the red haired menace that lived next to him. 

 

Things had started off relatively civil. They fought in petty manners, making loud noises and doing things inside their own apartments that pissed off the other. It was childish, but it was also harmless. 

 

Things had started to get worse a few nights ago.

 

Sougo had noticed that the little gremlin next door ordered food a lot. She was constantly hungry and honestly he couldn't tell where she put it all away because she was as flat as a board and thin as a stick. That was neither here nor there, however. 

 

Like any good cop, Sougo noticed her patterns. She got Chinese food most Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. She got fried chicken on Thursdays and on Tuesdays she ordered from the local sushi place. 

 

On a particular Wednesday night, Sougo had come back from his shift early to find the delivery driver walking down the hallway in the direction of their apartments. Sougo had stopped him, lied and told the driver he was her boyfriend who worked nights, and told him he would take the meal in for her. 

 

It had already been paid for off her credit card, and so he simply forged her signature (a bad idea, but he didn't care) and let the driver be on his way. Sougo took the food back to his apartment and opened it all up and added as much tabasco, soy sauce and oyster sauce that he could without making it smell  _ too _ much different. 

 

He packaged it up carefully and left it at the door of her apartment after knocking and went back into his own apartment to hide. 

 

Twenty minutes later she was gagging into the toilet and howling and screaming obscenities and  _ that _ was music to his ears. 

 

She banged on his door then, and he let her wait there for a few moments, while he relaxed and enjoyed the beer he was drinking. He made his way over to the door slowly, enjoying the way her knocks became more and more insistent in her panic. He composed himself so his face was a blank mask, but on the inside he was positively gleeful.

 

He opened the door and looked down at her in mild surprise. “Oh. It's you. What do you want?”

 

Without warning, she kicked her foot out and connected it to his shin. Sougo’s fingers crushed the can he was holding out of reflex and beer sprayed everywhere. He felt himself drop down to his knees, and it took all the effort he could have mustered to swallow the cry that was strangling its way out of his throat. 

 

“What the  _ fuck _ , China?” He found himself choking out, his free hand wrapping around where she had kicked. 

 

“You messed with my food you insolent little bastard!” Her voice, as always, was shrill. She pointed her tiny fingers at him, like she always did, and a sick satisfaction twisted inside of him when he realized how pissed off she was.

 

“I didn't do  _ anything _ ,” he lied, glaring up at her.

 

“I know you're a sick fuck, don't try to lie,” she placed her hands on her hips and stared down at him coolly. “There's one thing you shouldn't do, and that's mess with my food. You'll see.”

 

“Do you have any proof it was me?” He arched a brow at her.

 

“I don't need proof to know you would do something like that,” she shrugged, more to herself. She narrowed her blue eyes on him, and turned towards the door of her apartment. “You'll regret that.”

 

She had said it so simply, as if it was less of a promise and more like a statement.

 

“Was that a threat?” He called after her, but she simply slammed the door to her apartment and left him alone. 

 

Sougo didn't care what she was going to do. Let her make empty threats. Let her try to get back at him. Let her kick and poke and prod him while she breaks his eardrums. 

 

Let her do whatever she wants—it was  _ worth _ it.

* * *

  
  


The next morning, as Sougo is getting ready to leave for work, he exits the building and for some reason he finds it too quiet. His neighbour hadn't done much to antagonize him the night before and Sougo had assumed she either gave up or was just too sick from his tampering with her food to have any energy to mess with him. Either way, he finally got some peace and quiet. 

 

When he walked out the door towards the parking lot, he stopped short just in front of his car. 

 

_ His car. _

 

If there was something Sougo was pretty meticulous about, it was his car. He kept it clean, it was the nicest car he'd ever owned and he bought it when he got a better salary a couple years before. Growing up, Sougo could have never even dreamed of being  _ inside _ the sleek and fancy sports car he currently drove, because his family was too poor to even own a car. His car was, as silly as it seemed, like a child to him. 

 

And currently it was completely covered in mounds of dog shit. 

 

“Good morning!” The voice behind him was chipper.  _ Female. _

 

He spun around, unable to hide the shock and horror on his face as he came face to face with his neighbour, her ridiculously huge white dog at her heels. She smiled at him, a half smirk that was pleased and cocky but she had the perfect picture of innocence on her face. 

 

“Beautiful day out today, yes?” She continued their one sided conversation, looking pleased as punch. 

 

“You…,” the word escaped his mouth; breathed out and disappeared into the still air between them as if it had almost never been spoken. His mind was running a mile a minute, and he couldn't focus on anything. 

 

Her dog shit on his car. 

 

Her dog shit on his fucking car!

 

His neighbour peeked around him, blinking in surprise as she caught sight of his car. “Oh my! The birds here are terrible, yes? I hope whoevers car that is doesn't need to go anywhere today!”

 

“Birds?” He parroted the word, spitting it out like it was poison in his mouth. “ _ Birds? _ ”

 

The girl shrugged. “Must be that time of year.”

 

Sougo felt his fists ball at his sides, and it was taking every ounce of self control he had to keep his temper at bay. 

 

His car. His car.  _ His car. _

 

“You're cleaning that up,” he struggled to keep his voice composed, pointing a shaking finger at his car behind him. “You're cleaning that up and I'm taking that monstrosity to the pound.”

 

“Why should I clean it up?” His neighbour asked, feigning her innocence. “Do you have proof I did it?”

 

Throwing his words back at him. 

 

It was almost like a slap in the face, but honestly he couldn't say he wasn't vaguely impressed. Never had a girl ever given him so much trouble. Never had anyone come so close to  _ almost _ making him regret his actions. 

 

This girl was good. He hated her.

 

“You know I'm a cop right?” He was playing the cop card, but honestly he wasn't sure she was even in this country legally and if anything could scare her, he assumed this would be it. “I'll get access to the security tapes and when I  _ do _ —”

 

“Have fun with that,” his neighbour cut him off, looking bored. “You just steal taxes from the poor, yes? Have fun watching your tapes, I'm sure there's nothing else you could be doing better with your time, Mr. Policeman.”

 

Sougo found himself grinding his teeth, his jaw straining from the pain but it was numb to him at the moment. He didn't think he had ever been this angry before in his life. He didn't even know he was  _ capable _ of getting angry like this. 

 

“You pissed off the wrong person,” he warned, his voice low as he struggled to maintain his composure. 

 

His neighbour looked at him with disinterest, her face blank. “I think it is you who ‘pissed off the wrong person’ as you say. Have a good day, officer.”

 

And with that, she and her dog turned around and walked into the building without another word. 

 

Sougo watched her go, his whole body shaking with anger. After a moment, he pulled out his cellphone and punched in the number for one of his coworkers. They picked up on the third ring, and Sougo couldn't stop himself from losing control.

 

“Yes, Okita? How can I—”

 

“Yamazaki I need a ride  _ now _ . Get here in the next five minutes or I'll break everything on your desk and make you do my paperwork for a year.”

 

“But—”

 

“ _ Now. _ ”

 

He ended the call without another word and stared at his car for the next five minutes, wondering what the fuck he was going to do about that mess. 

 

He was going to kill her. He had to, right? There wasn't anything else that made anymore sense besides that. He was doing the building a favour. He was doing the  _ world _ a favour. 

 

“God fucking dammit,” he hissed under his breath, fisting his hair and kicking the concrete under his feet in frustration. 

 

How was he supposed to top  _ that _ .

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a Kudos / Comment if you liked this chapter! I'll see yall soon :)


	3. Arsonists Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall! thanks again to everyone who commented/kudos'd/bookmarked!! I'm so glad to see everyone enjoying this fic as much as i enjoy writing it :).

Sougo loved antagonizing people. In fact, it was one of his absolute greatest pleasures in life. He just loved to make people squirm. He was good at it, too, and that was probably why his bosses made him work the interrogation room so often. 

 

Sitting in front of him, in the dimly lit, damp room, curling in on himself was a man who had been brought in for petty theft and arson. Sougo already knew he had done the first two, and had video proof for both of them. The real reason Sougo was questioning him was to rule out a suspect for a recent murder. 

 

Sougo wasn't sure that this cowering man was capable of murder, even on his worst days, but he would get to the bottom of the matter one way or another. 

 

“Say, which do you think is worse: hiding mouldy cheese in someone's house or feeding their dog laxatives?” Sougo asked casually, sitting backwards on a metal chair and pushing around his lunch in a takeout container with mild disinterest. 

 

The man in front of him looked surprised, and weary. “I don't know man, probably the dog one? You wouldn't want to accidentally kill someone's pet, y’know?”

 

“Hm...true, I wouldn't,” Sougo tapped the end of his jaw with his chopsticks thoughtfully, training his eyes on the man before him and narrowing them. “But would  _ you _ ? I mean, what if that dog was really annoying. It barked and it barked and it barked and it scratched at your door every day and shit on your lawn and probably caused your marriage to fall apart. Would you kill it then?”

 

“I... was never married,” the man said hesitantly, looking uncomfortable. 

 

“Me neither,” Sougo sighed, lazily stabbing a piece of fried chicken and popping it into his mouth. He chewed slowly, pondering different ways to piss off his neighbour that (for the the moment) didn't result in serious injury to either her or her dog. 

 

“Are you trying to kill someone's dog?” The man asked, shrinking back into himself, his mouth curling down in disgust. 

 

“Why? Do you want to hear the details?” Sougo arched a brow at him.

 

“No! God, fuck no man!” The man shook his head, waving his cuffed hands desperately. 

 

“Do you draw the line at dogs?” Sougo asked, genuinely curious. “Would you kill a man but not a dog?”

 

“I'd rather not kill anybody.”

 

“What you'd  _ rather _ do, and what you  _ would _ do are two different things,” Sougo pointed his chopsticks at the man and he flinched. He was starting to sweat, and wouldn't make eye contact with Sougo. Interesting. “Would you kill a person but not a dog?”

 

“No!”

 

“So you'd kill a dog?” Sougo sat back, looking impressed. 

 

“Fuck no!” The man shook his head again, yanking his arms back so hard in surprise the chain connected to the steel metal table in front of them pulled taut and his arms snapped back against the hard surface. The man yelped in pain, and Sougo went back to eating. 

 

“Do you think I should just put laxatives in  _ her _ food?” Sougo wondered aloud, more to himself.

 

“Who? Your girlfriend?” The man looked surprised at the concept of Sougo having a girlfriend. Prick. 

 

“No, my neighbour,” Sougo said, stabbing another piece of chicken. “Would it be too extreme if I just burned her place down? Ah...that would affect me too. Plus, she might die. Has anyone ever died in one of your fires?”

 

“No.”

 

“You must be good at setting fires,” Sougo nodded solemnly. He set aside his food and leaned forward eagerly, perking up. “Can you give me any tips?”

 

“Buy a lighter,” the man said dryly, and Sougo noticed his hands were trembling on the table top. 

 

Another five minutes and this man was going to confess. Sougo could tell. Giving up a confession was like the stages of grief. He was past the denial and was working his way up through anger. Anger was the best stage, because most people confessed during that one.  _ Especially _ to murder.

 

Another five minutes till he got his confession and Hijikata owed him 20,000¥ for losing their bet. Today was going to be a good day. 

 

“So anyway, my neighbour,” Sougo continued, picking at his food again. He made sure he was extra obnoxious with the noises he was making. He could tell every little sound was grating on his suspects nerves. “She sucks, right? Total bitch. Loud, obnoxious, totally uncourteous. Worst person ever to live next to. Anyway we've been playing this petty little game back and forth the past few weeks where we annoy each other, and it's my turn now. Have any ideas?”

 

“You could arrest her.”

 

Sougo stopped and rubbed his chin, thinking of all the endless fun he could have with that tiny little brat handcuffed to this table while he berated her with questions and pinned her for crimes she didn't commit. Let's see her survive a night where she's neighbours with the bastards of the inhouse jail. 

 

“That's a good idea,” Sougo admitted, momentarily sidetracked with the fact that it was a  _ very _ good idea.

 

“Can I go now?” The man asked, his lower lip starting to tremble. 

 

“Why? Somewhere to be?” Sougo asked, reaching over to grab his cup of water. He sipped on it slowly, blinking lazily as he watched the man before him flinch. 

 

“Well,  _ no _ but we’re done here right? No offence man but I don't really care about your squabble with your neighbour.”

 

“That's just cause you don't live next to her,” Sougo sighed, setting his cup down and reaching over to pull the case file closer to him. He pretended to read over it, looking at it thoughtfully. “Where were you on the night of February the second? Oh...that's a good night. I pissed my neighbour off that night.”

  
  


Five minutes later, Sougo had his confession. 

 

Trying out a new tactic of annoying criminals was new to him, but it was apparently effective. It was kind of funny, he thought, that his neighbour not only annoyed  _ him  _  but just the mention of her pissed off people enough that they were willing to confess to crimes just to stop hearing about her. Really, he was almost impressed. 

 

He left the interrogation room with a spring in his step, slipping into the room that was hidden behind the two way mirror where the vice chief of the Shinsegumi, Hijikata Toshirou, was sitting staring at the broken man on the other side of the mirror in surprise. 

 

“Told you it would take me another five minutes,” Sougo said airily, trying not to be too obvious about how cocky he was. “Where's my money?”

 

Silently, Hijikata handed him the bills without even looking at them.

 

Sougo counted them slowly before pocketing them. He wasn't  _ quite _ sure what he was going to use the money for, but his mouldy cheese idea was pressing at the forefront of his brain. He could probably gain a warrant to break into that brats apartment, or he could just climb over her balcony and break in through the window. He'd hide it in the air ducts or in a closet or make a hole in the wall…

 

The possibilities were endless.

 

“I can't believe you  _ annoyed _ him into talking,” Hijikata said, shaking his head in exasperation. “How the hell did you  _ annoy _ him into talking?”

 

“A master never reveals his methods,” Sougo shrugged, glancing at the man still sitting at the table in the other room. His head was in his hands, and his shoulders were shaking. 

 

“Was all that true? Are you really fighting with your neighbour?” Hijikata looked up at him, arching a brow. 

 

“Are you really that interested? Why don't we go into the other room and I can tell you all about it,” Sougo looked at him lazily, shoving his hands into his pockets and jerking his jaw in the direction of the man before them.

 

Hijikata sighed, giving Sougo a pointed look. “Your sister won't like hearing you're having problems at home.”

 

“Then don't tell her,” Sougo shrugged, but he couldn't keep the annoyance out of his tone. The last thing he needed was for Hijikata to run home and give his sister more stress than she could handle. 

 

“Is she really that bad?” Hijikata asked, looking genuinely curious. “Your neighbour, I mean.”

 

Sougo shrugged his shoulders, sighed and turned around and headed for the door. “She's worse.”

 

Hijikata simply hummed in response and Sougo exited the room, leaving him to his thoughts. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Sougo....... what are you gonna do next? ;)
> 
> I think, from everything i have planned, we're going to be seeing a lot of the shinsengumi/sougo at work. I have a lot of fun writing him at work haha. 
> 
> Anyway, see yall next week! Please drop a comment/kudos if you enjoyed this chapter, i love hearing your guys' thoughts!


	4. Breaking and Entering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who kudos'd/bookmarked/commented! I hope yall enjoy this chapter!!

Sougo is many things: a cop, a brother, a regular at the small cafe down the street, a lover, a fighter, amongst other things. One thing he is not—or rather,  _ should _ not be, is a criminal. Today, apparently, he is breaking his own rules.

 

After the incident with his car, Sougo has been trying to up the ante with little China girl. Whenever they started their little ongoing war, he didn't think it would lead to him breaking into her apartment, and yet, here he was. 

 

It was a Wednesday afternoon. He had the day off, and he had spent all morning trying to figure what he could do to piss off his lovely little neighbour while she was out. Really he was curious, did she work?  _ Could _ she, since he was convinced she was an illegal alien. He wondered what she spent her time doing, and then he realized he didn't care how demons spent their time when they weren't antagonizing perfectly innocent model citizens.

 

Eventually he gave up trying to figure out what made her tick and he made his way to his fridge. He opened it up and he was glad he hardly ever had company over because it probably looked a little weird that he had seven pounds of expensive, fancy,  _ stinky _ cheese straight from France that he had spent more than he had liked to admit on at the stuck up organic grocery store on the rich side of town. Even the cashier had given him a weird look when he had purchased more cheese than he would ever eat in his lifetime, and nothing else. 

 

However, it didn't matter what other people thought of him or how much he had spent because it was going to be  _ worth it _ .

 

He shoved all his fancy cheese into a plastic grocery bag and shut his fridge and made his way over to the sliding glass door that led out to his balcony. He stepped out, barefooted, onto the cold concrete and breathed in the heavy, rich fresh afternoon air with a smile on his face. 

 

He turned to his right, where his neighbour's balcony sat untouched. He wasn't sure he had ever seen her use it, and her patio furniture was covered with a light layer of dust. She probably hadn't wanted to risk being out there at the same time as him, and honestly he couldn't blame her. 

 

He leaned over the balcony and used the length of his arms to drop the bag of cheese as gently as he could on one of the vacant chairs. He didn't want any dropping and rolling off onto the ground below, giving away at least some vague inclination that he was fucking with her shit. 

 

When the cheese was secured, Sougo took his time hoisting himself up over the balcony bar. They were eight stories up, on the tallest floor, and he really didn't feel like dying today. At least, not without taking his neighbour with him.

 

His feet found purchase on the banister of his balcony and he was careful to balance his weight and distribute it equally as he passed from one bar onto the other. His fingers gripped the cold metal tightly, and he slipped over the small space dividing the balconies with ease. He landed deftly on his neighbour's balcony, straightening out and standing proudly. 

 

Now, came the hard part. 

 

Of course, her balcony door was locked shut. He had never tried to  _ carefully _ break into someone else's house before, so this was going to be tricky. The frustrated, impatient side of his brain told him to break the glass and be done with it, but he was playing the long game. 

 

There was a window to his right, and it was wide enough that he could probably squeeze through. Sougo pulled out the small, thin hacksaw he bought recently after watching a video online of how to break into someone's house. He walked up to the window, stuck the blade into the crevice between the the two windows, and vigorously started jiggling it.

 

Absently, he thought that anyone watching him now probably thought he looked like a crazy person.

 

It took a bit of time, but he eventually managed to shift the locking mechanism of the window over to the position he needed. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Sougo removed the saw from the window and set it on the ground. He placed his fingers under the sill and pulled up, whistling lowly at his handiwork when the window shot up without complaint. 

 

“I can't believe that worked,” he murmured to himself, suddenly unsurprised at how many home burglaries there were in the world. 

 

He pushed aside the window curtain and peaked in cautiously, holding his breath and listening for any activity in the apartment. 

 

None.

 

He pulled back out of the window and grabbed his bag of goodies and threw them through the window, and he climbed unceremoniously through the window. He landed on the bathroom floor, having to use the toilet to help himself stand. He glanced around after standing, trying to get his bearings. 

 

Eyeing the toilet, Sougo grabbed his bag of cheese and pulled out a particularly nasty one. It was marbled white and green and flecked with spices. He didn't even bother trying to remember the name of it. However, its most distinctive feature was that it smelled absolutely ghastly.

 

He had never been more excited.

 

He gently removed the back of the toilet off the water pump, and let it sit on the toilet seat while he wrestled with the cheese plastic. After several minutes of struggling, he popped open the cheese and let it drop into the water bowl with a heavy  _ plop _ . He wondered how long it was going to take her to notice it as he was putting the lid back on the back of the toilet.

 

Sougo had been a cop for five years and he had  _ never _ had this much fun. 

 

He tossed a smaller piece of cheese into the back of the cabinet under the sink and glanced around her bathroom for other ideas. Should he mess with her hair products? Her toothbrush? She really had a  _ ton _ of shit that Sougo didn't even know the purpose of half of the bottles scattered around her bathroom, and he wondered how often she used any of them. 

 

He decided the bathroom was done for the moment—he wasn't  _ quite _ at the point of wanting to mess with her toothbrush yet. But he was tempted.

 

He exited out into the main part of her apartment, and glanced around. It looked similar to his own, just a bit messier. She had a couch and a television and a tiny kitchenette and her walls were painted green as opposed to his blue. They were also covered in scratch marks from her bastard dog. She had clothes strewn about and empty wrappers and food containers tossed lazily here and there. Sougo wondered how the fuck she lived like this before deciding he didn't care.

 

He hid cheese everywhere.  _ Everywhere _ . Behind picture frames hung on the wall, behind her fridge, in cabinets and cupboards and under her bed and in her closet and in her couch. Everywhere he thought he could fit it that she wouldn't find (or, her dog, who would prove to be a bigger problem). It took roughly an hour but by god was it worth it.

 

He slipped out the same way he came, taking roughly fifteen minutes to jiggle the window lock back into place before climbing over the balcony again. 

 

He sat on his couch, cracked open a beer, and waited. 

  
  
  


Three days later and Sougo was coming home from a double shift. He was, as always, exhausted. Hijikata had made him work longer and even though he appreciated the overtime money he was going to be making, he wanted nothing more than to slip into his bed and go to sleep. 

 

Stopping in front of his apartment door, shoulders sagging and his eyelids fighting against him, Sougo shuffled around his keys trying to find the one that unlocked his door. 

 

Before he was able to find the right one, the door to his neighbours apartment swung wide open, hitting her wall with a bang. She stood there, fuming and shaking like a chihuahua, glaring at him. 

 

“ _ What did you do _ ?” She snaps, stepping forward and fisting her fingers in his shirt. He can smell her apartment from the hallway. He wants to vomit.

 

“Whatever do you mean?” He feigned innocence, blinking at her.

 

“ _ What is this smell _ ?” She gags for emphasize, shaking him with surprising force. “What did you do? What did you put in my home?  _ How _ did you get in my home?”

 

“Must have been birds,” Sougo shrugged, turning back to his apartment even though she was hanging off his shirt.

 

“It was not fucking birds!” She's screeching now. Sougo wished he had recorded this. “What the fuck did you do you  _ mongrel! _ ”

 

“Let go of me,” he said simply, reaching up to try and remove her hands from his shirt. He really didn't feel like dragging her along with him into his apartment, but he was too tired to care at the moment.

 

“Where is the source of the smell— _where_ _is it?_ ” She was insistent, her voice growing frantic and her face starting to go green. “I can't take it anymore where the fuck is it?”

 

“Maybe it's a problem with the building,” Sougo shrugged, turning and giving her a tight, patronizing smile. “Maybe you should move.”

 

She starts screaming at him then, a mixture of Japanese and Chinese and he can barely make anything out. She refuses to let go of his shirt, and for a girl so small, she's surprisingly strong. Her voice gives him a migraine and before he realizes it, he's screaming back at her. 

 

He doesn't even make sense of what  _ he's  _ saying, but he knows that his voice is as loud as it can possibly go. He screams, he swears and she gives it right back. He insults her, she insults him and it gets to the point where Sougo is ready to toss her off the balcony. 

 

“Both of you  _ SHUT UP! _ ”

 

The voice is loud, angry. It shakes the walls of the building and vibrates the floor. Both Sougo and the girl jump, turning to see their new companion.

 

Standing behind them, hands on hips and a frustrated look on his face, is one of Sougo’s neighbours. A man in his mid forties; a Kobayashi or a Kato or a Saito or  _ something _ that he could never remember nor care about. All Sougo knew about the man was that he had lived down the hall from him longer than Sougo had been a tenant in the building and that he had four cats. 

 

“Excuse me?” the girl says, blinking at him.

 

“Shut up! All you two ever do is scream at each other,” the elder man says, waving his hands in the air in frustration. “There’s other people in this building besides you, you know!”

 

“We are busy, yes?” little China girl says, starting to get impatient. She stomps her foot gently against the carpeted hallway and yanks Sougo’s shirt for emphasize. “I don’t have time for your complaints. Go back inside.”

 

The man opens his mouth but she cuts him off before he can continue.

 

“ _ Go! _ ”She orders, releasing Sougo’s shirt with one hand and pointing at the man.

 

He looks at Sougo, probably in the hopes that  _ maybe _ he can be reasoned with, but Sougo simply shrugged.

 

“You heard her,” Sougo says, and the man looks betrayed. 

 

“But--,” he sputters, and Sougo finds himself starting to get annoyed with  _ everyone _ .

 

“ _ GO!” _ He and the girl shout in unison, their voices bouncing against the hallway walls and reflecting back at themselves. They glance at each other, before glaring at the man until he shuffles into his home and slams the door, muttering to himself. 

 

Sougo and the girl turn back to each other, and stare at each other in silence for a moment. She releases his shirt and steps back, letting out a huff through her nose. Sougo smoothes his clothes and his expression, watching her carefully. His whole body was on edge around her. His skin constantly felt electric. He didn’t know where she would attack first but Sougo could see in her eyes she was planning on throttling him.

 

He was positively delighted.

 

China girl opened her mouth to speak and Sougo felt himself lean in. It was a microscopic action but, nevertheless, his body was constantly on the edge waiting for a reaction from her.  

 

“I don't know how or what you did,” she says, lowly. “But this isn't over.”

 

He smirks at her. “I'm just getting started, China.”

 

She looks him up and down slowly, as if she's assessing him for the first time. Sougo feels alarms in his body go off the second her eyes trail away from his face. It’s the primal, deep rooted instinct of fight or flight that she activates when his body realizes faster than his brain that she’s like a lioness eyeing up her prey. He feels himself tense, like he’s preparing for a fight he’s not quite sure is going to come, and he waits. His stomach does acrobats and their moment of silence stretches like an eternity in the small space they occupy.

 

She settles back on his eyes, and Sougo sees a deep, burning fire in them. For all her faults, he had to commend her on how persistent she is. 

 

“I'm gonna make you wish you were dead,” she says simply, in the same way she said she was going to make him regret his earlier actions. That way that was both a promise and was not. A statement of the future.

 

Sougo felt a shiver run down his spine. He was getting excited. 

 

He takes a nanosecond to settle his voice, hoping he sounds the right amount of apathetic he’s sure will set her off. He holds her gaze steady, a second non-verbal conversation exchanging between them. 

 

“I'd like to see you try,” he says, almost bored. It was a challenge he hopes she rises to.

 

She searches his face again, composing herself so as not to give away any of her thoughts. She seems to find what she's look for, or if not she's simply given up, because she turns away from him. Before she closes the door to her apartment, she calls over her shoulder, her voice a dull monotone that sends another shiver down his spine.

 

“You're gonna wish you'd never said that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it ! This was a fun one hahaha. Please leave a comment/kudos if you're enjoying the story so far! I love to hear your thoughts!! :D


	5. Freebird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for commenting/kudos/bookmarking !! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a long one haha.

“It sounds like your neighbour is quite the handful,” Shimura Shinpachi says, eyeing Kagura carefully as they round the corner to 7th street.

It’s been a few days since her last spat with the asshole next door, and she’s trying to fill Shinpachi in on all the pretty little details while they walk to their next job. He had done a good job of listening intently and patiently, letting her catch him up to speed while she used a few choice cuss words and threats in her blind fury. Kagura was thankful she was explaining everything to someone so level-headed, as she needed to just get her thoughts out before she could think of her next plan of attack.

Kagura sighs, flipping some hair over her shoulder and sets her shoulders back. She keeps her eyes trained ahead of her, but she can’t focus on anything these days. She has basically gone weeks without sleep--choosing instead to sneak naps whenever and wherever she can while she’s working. She has bags under her eyes and her muscles are stiff and her patience is wearing thin these days. She’s not sure how much longer she can last but she’ll be _damned_ if it’s not longer than the bastard next door.

“That’s a nice way of saying he’s an uppity little shithead,” Kagura says bluntly.

“That’s...not _exactly_ the word choice I had in mind,” Shinpachi hesitates, cringing. “I don’t understand how it got to this point though. How did it get so bad in such a short amount of time?”

Kagura’s expression sours, and she darts around another pedestrian on the sidewalk.

“Sadaharu shit on his car.”

“Sadaharu did _what_?”

Shinpachi’s voice raised several octaves, screeching in her ear and turning heads. She gave him an exhausted look and he shrunk back into himself when the glares from strangers triggered his social anxiety. Kagura almost wanted to laugh.

“Shinpachi, I’m six inches from you, please do not scream,” she says gently, trying not to let her irritation show.

“Sorry,” he says, adjusting his glasses out of habit rather than necessity, and continues to match her pace, his voice back to a normal level. “Please, explain to me how your dog... _defecated_ on this mans car?”

“He jumped on top and did his business,” Kagura shrugged. Then, adding almost ruefully: “I may have promised him treats for doing it.”

“Kagura…,” Shinpachi sighs, giving her an exasperated look. “You can’t fix your issues by allowing your dog to shit on someone’s car. I can’t believe I even have to tell you that!”

“I know,” she nodded, threading her way through a throng of people with Shinpachi hot on her heels. “I just didn’t know what else to do, y’know?”

“ _No_ ,” Shinpachi says shortly. “I _don’t_. Never have I ever resorted to letting an animal poop on someone’s belongings to teach them a lesson. Did you not try talking it out with him?”

“He’s not someone who can be reasoned with!” Kagura threw her hands up in exasperation, rolling her eyes skyward and glaring at the overcast sky as if God himself could direct her glare to wherever the bastard was at the moment. “Trust me, I’ve _tried_.”

“Your version of trying and a normal person’s version are two completely different things,” Shinpachi says dryly, rounding another corner with her.

They continue deeper into the city, closer to the more suburban areas of Edo. The rows of shops that lined the busy city streets start to become sparse and the streets themselves grow quieter. The once sunny midday afternoon had quickly grown overcast and dreary as Kagura and Shinpachi walked, and it only added to Kagura’s melancholy.

“Then, what should I do?” she asked only for his benefit. Kagura knew this war could only be won by one of them either moving out or dying. Talking things out wasn’t going to go anywhere, and that was something Shinpachi wouldn’t be able to wrap his head around.

“Well...try having a _calm_ conversation with him,” Shinpachi said, and continued to lecture her about being polite and keeping her anger under control while trying to have a mature conversation. Kagura let him speak, tuning him out while she mentally plotted her next move in their proverbial chess match.

* * *

 

After a long day of helping someone pack up and move out of their house (just one of the many random jobs she finds herself doing throughout the week), Kagura trudged home with sore muscles and aching joints. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically, and she really needed to go home and take an extremely long, extremely hot shower. After that she was going to sleep for as long as her body would allow, until, inevitably, her neighbour woke her up doing something stupid.

Upon entering her apartment, Kagura was immediately welcomed to the smell of stinky cheese. She had found every last piece (she hoped) with the help of Sadaharu, and she had left windows open to let her apartment air out, but the smell still vaguely lingered. She lit candles, sprayed perfume and air freshener, cooked bacon and tried even praying the smell away but nothing worked. She hoped over time it would clear up, but she wasn’t entirely positive it was going to go away.

Wrinkling her nose, Kagura made her way through her apartment. She picked up a nearby can of air freshener and went to town, breathing in the heady scent of lavender and that weirdly specific smell of laundry detergent the can somehow managed to combine perfectly. It was her sixth can in a week and it was already getting pretty low. This was exhausting.

Sadaharu poked his head up from where he lay on the floor by the open window, his tail patting gently against the carpet as she neared him. She pat his head and scratched under his chin and quickly filled his bowl with dinner before she set her sights on the _real_ task at hand.

After work, Kagura had went to a local bakery and bought loads of stale bread for cheap. She carried them home, probably looking like a weirdo with an armful of assorted loaves, but she didn’t care. She had a plan.

She carried the loaves over to the sliding door for her walkout. Kagura usually never used the landing just because she didn’t really have a use for it. If she wanted to be outside, she would go out with Sadaharu where he could run around. She didn’t need nor want a porch, but for the moment it was convenient.

Sadaharu watched her in curiosity as she opened the door and stepped out, chucking her loaves of bread over the balcony onto her neighbours landing.

Kagura went back inside and fished around for a metal coat hanger, and returned to her post outside. She dropped the hanger amongst her bread, and clambered over her railing. Kagura had no fear of heights, even eight stories up. She had climbed higher than this before, and probably done something stupider than breaking into a cops house on top of it.

She wasn’t sure when he was going to be home, but if she could guess she had about an hour or two. She wanted to work as fast as possible and hope for the best results.

She took her coat hanger and untwisted the thin metal, and meandered over to his window. She worked the metal through the small slat between the windows, and fished around with the hooked end to try and capture the look on his window. The idea had come to her after she found her own bathroom slightly unkempt after her neighbours adventure inside, and she prayed to god this worked out in her favour.

Struggling for several moments, and quite a few muttered curse words later, Kagura found the window unlocked.

She pulled her hanger out and dropped it on the ground, and slid open the window. To her knowledge, her neighbour had no pets. She was going in blind and hoping for the best.

She grabbed her bread and threw it into the open space, before climbing in after it. She landed in his bathroom and glanced around, unsurprised to find he lived a minimalist lifestyle. A clean bathroom, a simple bar of soap and bottle of shampoo in the shower and a toothbrush and toothpaste left on the sink counter. Men were living such unfulfilling lives, honestly.

Kagura opened one of her loaves of bread and began crushing it up in her hands. She sprinkles crumbs everywhere, dancing around like a fairy spreading pixie dust. She exited the bathroom and made her way through the rest of his apartment. All over his couch and his carpet and his bed. Not a single inch of space went to waste.

She left his refrigerator doors open, and left her trash around his apartment. When all was said and done, she stepped out onto his balcony, leaving the door open behind her. She breathed in the fresh air, satisfied with her handiwork, and then reached into her pocket and pulled out a thin, slender metal whistle. She had bought it at a little knick knack shop in the Kabuki district, and the owner had assured her it worked quite well.

She brought it to her lips and blew into it several times before dropping it back into her pocket and climbing over the railing back to her own balcony. She went back inside her apartment, locked the door behind her, and watched as a flock of seagulls came flying at mach speed towards her building. They had looked like an ominous dark cloud in the distance, promising destruction and chaos in their wake, and there wasn’t anything she had wanted more.

She watched as they swooped into the apartment next door, and for the next several hours she heard nothing but squawking and cawing from the birds as well as several crashing noises. It was simply music to her ears.

She scratched Sadaharu behind the ear and laid down on her couch, deciding to take a quick nap while she waited for her neighbour to come home.

* * *

 

Kagura was woken several hours later to the sound of banging on her apartment door. Loud, heavy thuds against the wood that shook the frame and the walls of her apartment. She got up sluggishly, and smirked to herself.

She walked slowly over to her door, composing herself so that she looked neutral. Sadaharu was hot on her heels, curious about the noise. She opened the door, opening her mouth to speak before her neighbour cut her off.

He looked livid. Fuming. His hair was a mess from what she could only have assumed was him pulling at it in frustration. His eyes were wide and wild and his voice was loud and deep, his anger reverberating through his tone.

She had never been more pleased.

“What the _fuck_ did you _do_?!” he jabbed a finger at her, poking against her chest roughly. She assumed it was payback for all the times she did it to him. She didn’t mind.

“ _I_ just woke up from a lovely nap,” Kagura said, arching a brow at him. “Am I not allowed to sleep now? Is that against the law, mr. Officer? Are you here to arrest me?”

He grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her through the door before she even had time to react. He released her once she was out in the hall, and pushed her roughly against her shoulder blades so she was looking into his apartment.

Waiting for her, was pandemonium.

The birds had disappeared, she assumed, when he had opened his door and scared them all away. However, they had left an absolute disaster. Feathers and bird crap were strewn everywhere. His couch cushions had been torn up and the food in his fridge had been torn out and demolished on the ground. Things had been knocked off of shelves and there were tons of miscellaneous objects on the ground. It looked like a war had gone on inside his tiny apartment, and Kagura had to try her best to hold back a laugh.

“Must have been birds, yes?” she nodded thoughtfully, turning to look at him.

Heat crept up his neck, and Kagura saw his face contort. “How did they get _in_?”

“Must have left a window open,” She shrugged.

“A _window_?” he parrotted, glaring at her. “You did something you shrimp-sized little bitch and I want to know _how_.”

“I did nothing, and calling me names isn’t going to make me talk,” she shrugged again, trying to brush past him to get back into her apartment.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the small space of wall that divided their apartments. Kagura swallowed thickly, tensing herself for a fight. She knew she could handle this man, regardless of whether he was a cop or a gangster or anything else.

There was a silence that stretched between them for several moments. He searched her face, looking for answers to questions unasked. Kagura waited patiently, staring him down while she thought up a plan in her head. His grip was tight on her shoulders, his fingers digging into her skin through her shirt and absently she thought she was going to bruise.

“How much farther are we going to go?” he asked, finally breaking the silence. His voice was calm, but underneath she knew held raging waters. There was a storm brewing inside that man, and Kagura had only seen the beginning of it.

“How much farther do you _want_ to go?” she countered, quirking a brow at him. She lifted her jaw slightly, trying to keep her composure. “I already warned you: you’re going to wish you were dead. This doesn’t end here unless you want it to.”

He regarded her for a second, his fingers slackening against her skin. “You think _I’m_ going to be the one to give in? I’ve done _nothing_ to you.”

“You broke into my house and left cheese everywhere you lying little bastard!” she was quick to temper, jabbing a finger against his ribs.

She hated the effect he had on her. He always knew exactly what to do to get under her skin. She never had much patience to begin with, but her neighbour had peeled back all her layers and settled in like a bur in her flesh. He stayed there, stubbornly, refusing to leave and continuing to annoy her just by existing.

She hated him.

“Did I?” he asked, almost flippant.

“ _Yes_!” she snapped, reaching up to rub her temples. “This is ridiculous, yes? You _really_ want to keep going?”

“Just admit you let birds into my apartment, and we’ll end it right here,” his voice was calm. Too calm. She didn’t like the way it sent shivers down her spine.

“I did no such thing,” she wouldn’t play into him.

He took a half step back, releasing his hold on her shoulders and running a hand down his jaw while he sighed out in exasperation. He kept his glare evenly with hers, their gazes locked in a momentary battle. Kagura felt, as childish as it was, that if she blinked, she would have lost.

“Why are we doing this?” he broke the silence, sounding tired. Exhausted. He regarded her with heavy eyes and Kagura could see the bags under them. He looked as tired as she felt.

“I--well--you started it!” she fumbled for words, feeling her knees start to buckle under her. She put her full weight on the wall behind her, and let her shoulders slump. She was stubborn, but her body was starting to not hold out as long as her pride wanted it to.

“I didn’t, but for arguments sake, sure, let’s say I did,” he rolled his eyes quickly before staring at her again. He looked almost thoughtful. “But _why_ are we doing this? What’s the end game here--where are we going to be in the next few months? Are we going to burn down each other’s apartments? Are we going to kill each other?”

Kagura shrugged her shoulders and made a face at the last comment. She wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but it was a good idea.

“Listen,” her neighbour sighed again, shoving his hands in his pockets and regarding her with a lazy half-lidded look. “I’m sure we’re both stubborn enough to keep doing this until our dying breaths, but it’s starting to get a bit much, yeah? Both of our apartments were pretty much destroyed within the past couple weeks. I’m not giving up, but aren’t you _tired_?”

Kagura’s body felt heavy. Too heavy for her to carry, and that was saying something. All of the weeks with little to no sleep, and her anxiety-ridden brain from trying to come up with a new plan to top him again and again had driven her to the brink of madness. It affected her daily life to the point where she was cautious walking around corners just in case he had a trap set out for her.

She _was_ tired.

“I…,” she started, sighing out and letting her shoulders sag when the weight of her exhaustion set in. She looked at him from under her lashes, her eyes feeling too heavy to even open all the way. “I think we can reach a truce, yes?”

The relief was clear on his face, but Kagura could see the hint of dissatisfaction. He hid it well, but she recognized it in him as she did herself. They were both incredibly prideful creatures and even a truce still felt like it left their little war unfinished.

“A truce then,” he nodded, holding out his hand and watching her expectantly.

Kagura took his hand and they shook firmly, their eyes locked once more. She could see a burning desire in his eyes, one that made her blood run cold. He didn't want to end this and neither did she, but for the sake of their sanity it had to end here.

For the moment, anyway.

They released each other after a moment and exited into their respective apartments, closing the door behind them. Kagura could hear him cursing through the walls and a smirk tugged up the corner of her mouth.

She walked over to her couch and fell down on it unceremoniously, curling up with a pillow as she started to think of other ways to bother her neighbour without the need to break into his apartment. Sleep took her after a while, and she slept for hours in a peacefully unbroken slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So their war has ended--for now, but don't worry! This story is 99% shenanigans (in typical gintama fashion) and they'll be the same old constantly-bickering selves from here on out. I'm excited to move forward from here, I have quite a few cute things planned for this story!!
> 
> Also y'all, I'm starting my second job next week. Hopefully I'll be able to update on time but if updates start to become sporadic it's just because I'm literally too busy to update! But don't worry this story isnt going to be abandoned !!


	6. Competitive Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall! Sorry for the late-ish update, I was incredibly busy today ((its still technically friday here so I count that as a win haha)). This chapter was a lot of fun to write so I hope yall enjoy it. Thank to everyone who commented/kudos'd/bookmarked!!!!!!!!!!

Sougo liked running. He wasn’t sure when he originally picked it up as a hobby, or when it morphed into his daily routine, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. He liked the way his muscles ached and his footfalls were heavy on the cement. He loved the hammering of his heart in his head, mixing in with the beat of his music that completely drowned out his thoughts. He liked the way his breath felt too heavy in his lungs and the ached it caused him. While running, he was focused; determined. He didn’t have a thought or a care in the world. 

Sougo ran every morning from 5 to 6 am, at the local park by his apartment. There was a long trail that wrapped around the whole space, and since it was so early in the morning, there was barely anyone there to annoy him. It felt like his own personal space. A haven just for him.

The early morning air clung to his skin as he ran. The air was thin in his lungs and it chilled him down to the bones. He controlled his breathing, taking in heavy breaths when he needed and exhaling slowly. In the beginning, controlling his breathing had been a difficult task. Every breath he took felt like it was never enough, and his body screamed at him like he was dying. Eventually, he built up the tolerance and stamina he needed, and his body started to listen to him the way he wanted it to.

On days like that one, Sougo felt on top of the world. The sun was cresting over the tip of the parks forest, coating the land in the early morning sun. It was nearing the middle of spring, and Sougo was still able to enjoy the perfect balance of cold/warm that came with spring before summer took over and the heat turned humid and life became miserable.

He lapped around the park again, his feet slapping against the concrete in a rhythmic manner as he kept a proper pace. Glancing at his watch, he knew he had only another twenty minutes left before he had to go home to get ready for work. He changed the song he was listening to to something more upbeat, and focused on the space ahead of him once more.

Thirty seconds later, he felt like he had been hit by a truck.

A heavy white mass collided with him, and Sougo was thrown from the path onto the lush grass to his right. The back of his head connected with the ground, and Sougo saw stars for a moment as all the air was ejected from his lungs. His body molded into the ground beneath him, the grass wet with early morning dew and he laid there, locked in place as what he could only have described as a monster was laying a top him. 

“Sadaharu! Sadaharu bad! Off! Get off right now!” from under the panting beast, Sougo could hear the distinctive sound of a panicked woman. Due to the animal atop him, her voice was distorted like he was hearing her from under water, and vaguely he wondered if he was suffocating to death--or had already died. 

“Get  _ off! _ ” the mass on top of him was shoved with incredible strength, and it was immediately removed from on top of him. Released from what could only have been described as a fur-lined prison, Sougo gasped for air, thankful for the ability to breathe again.

“Oh my god--I’m so sorry, are you o…,” the voice died off, and Sougo’s vision swam as he searched unseeingly for the source of the voice. His eyes met with the blurred figured of a woman with bright red hair, and when his eyes started to focus, he really wished he had died right then and there.

“Oh. It’s you,” his neighbour stared down at him with pursed lips. “I’m not sorry anymore.”

“Is this Hell?” Sougo found himself asking as he slowly sat up, clutching his head when a headache ripped through and caught him off guard. “God, did I die? Why am I seeing this ugly woman here?”

“If only you  _ had _ died--the world would be a better place, asshole,” his neighbour scoffed, stepping back and placing her hands on her hips.

“You’re one to talk,” Sougo muttered under his breath, reaching his hand down to help his balance as he tried to stand. “What are you even doing here?”

“I’m taking my dog for a walk, obviously,” she looked at him like he was stupid. “What are you doing here? You stink.”

“I run here every morning,” he glared at her wearily, brushing grass off his clothes. “I’ve never seen you here before. Is nowhere sacred anymore?”

“Are you here to litter this park with your numerous STDs? Children come here you know,” she quirked a brow at him.

“I know, I’m looking at one,” he gave her an exasperated look and she gave him the finger wordlessly.

Before they could continue their conversation, Sougo felt something wet against his palm, and he turned to look down at his hand. His neighbour’s beast of a dog was bumping his nose against Sougo’s hand, looking at him apologetically, like he understood what he had done.

Conflicted, because he hated the dog for keeping him awake for weeks, but also secretly a sucker for “puppy-dog-eyes”, Sougo hesitated before reaching up and scratching the dog behind his massive ear. His fur was soft to the touch, gentle against his skin and the dog leaned into him when Sougo had found his sweet spot. Before he realized it, he was smiling fondly down at the dog.

“He likes you,” Sougo’s neighbour spoke up, watching her dog in mild surprise. “I thought he had better taste than that.”

“Clearly he has no taste if he has you for an owner,” Sougo said dryly, keeping his eyes trained on the dog.

“Bastard,” she muttered under her breath, purposefully loud enough for him to hear.

Sougo looked at her with a soured expression. “Why are you even awake at this hour? Don’t you sleep until two in the afternoon like the useless member of society you are?”

“I have a  _ job _ , thank you very much,” she sniffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her nose at him. “And I am here because I have to leave for work soon, and I won’t be able to take Sadaharu on his walk later. Do you own this park? Is it illegal for me to be here?”

“It could be,” Sougo muttered under his breath wearily.

“You are a mumbler,” his neighbour said bluntly, looking at him with an unimpressed gaze.

“What?” he narrowed his eyes at her.

“You mumble--you’re a mumbler,” she said it kind of slowly, like she thought he was too stupid to understand what she meant. It pissed him off. “You’re a man are you not? Speak up if you have something to say, you mumbler.”

“Are you always this annoying?” Sougo asked rhetorically, quirking a brow at her. “Or did something happen to you to make you this unbearable?”

“I moved in beside you,” she said flatly.

“I didn’t really need an answer,” he frowned at her, feeling his irritation rise.

“Well,” she shrugged. “You got one.”

“This is ridiculous,” Sougo shook his head before glancing down at his watch. He didn’t have a lot of time left before he had to leave for work. “I’m going on ahead. Enjoy your walk, or whatever it is gremlins do.”

He turned away before she could respond but he caught the tail end of a curse directed at him just as he popped his earphones back into his ear. He smirked to himself, considering it a win that he had annoyed her even if she had interrupted his run.

He found his rhythm once again, running at full force with tunnel vision his only companion. He had one more lap around the park to do before he had to leave, and he wanted to make it his best. He changed the song to something of a faster pace, and pushed himself forward.

Something white caught the corner of his eye, and he turned to his left, watching as his neighbours giant dog kept an even pace with him as he ran. He didn’t think much of it at first, but he realized the dog was  _ following _ him--for whatever reason he didn’t know. He turned to the right of the path and the dog followed him as if he knew Sougo’s route like the back of his hand-or, er, paw.

Sougo tried ignoring the dog, but he noticed a flash of red as his neighbour caught up to the both of them. She was yelling at her dog, from what he could gauge from her facial expressions. Her dog ignored her and continued running with Sougo. The dog pushed forward even more, beating both Sougo and its’ owner by several feet.

Annoyed, Sougo pushed himself forward. He had a competitive streak that had never left him since childhood, and as stupid as it was, he wasn’t going to be beaten by a dog at his favourite pastime.

His calf muscles screamed as he pushed forward, but he ignored the pain. To his surprise, his neighbour kept an even pace with him. She pushed forward by a couple paces, and Sougo forced himself forward. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye, turned to look at him, and stuck out her tongue before pressing on ahead of him.

Fully irked, Sougo pushed his body to it’s limits. He hadn’t gone to police academy and endoured rigorous training, and on top of that, spent more time than he could count chasing down actual criminals, to be beaten by some half-pint shrimp who survived on nothing but takeout food.

His neighbour looked surprised when he caught up, and surpassed her. Sougo thinks he hears her shout something but his music drowns her out and he ignores her. He passes her dog, and his ego soars.

She catches up to him before he can celebrate for long.

He watches her get ahead of him, her tiny back a beacon of his shortcomings, mocking him. He grits his teeth, clenches his fists, and pushes himself into a full-blown sprint. He passes her with his long legs, the world slipping behind him as he runs so fast he almost feels like he’s flying.

He thinks he’s shaken both his neighbour and her dog, and out of pure spite he continues sprinting the last leg of his path, but before long his neighbour is right there beside him, trying to outpace him. He yanks one of his earphones out of his ear and glares at her. There’s clear determination in her eyes and he knows she’s trying to beat him.

“What the hell do you  _ want? _ ” he snaps at her, turning a bend and watching as she stays right there next to him.

“Nothing,” she huffs out, concentrating on the path ahead. Her face is red and Sougo sees sweat form on her forehead. “I’m just doing my walk. Leave me alone.”

“ _ You _ leave  _ me _ alone!” his voice raises, his composure lost as he’s completely fed up with her tenacity. “This is my running route find your own!”

“I don’t see your name on it, bastard!” she glares at him one last time before pushing herself forward, and Sougo can tell she’s running out of stamina. Her dog barks and is hot on her heels, and Sougo just wishes the world had ended in that very moment.

He presses forward, seeing the coffee stand a couple hundred yards away that he usually marks as his ending point, and he feels one last burst of energy. His legs are heavy and his heart is pounding and his lungs are screaming for a break, but he ignores it all. He’s worked for nothing if he can’t even beat one little girl and her  _ fucking  _ dog.

He catches up to her and eventually surpasses her, but like the persistent stain on his life that she continues to be, she catches up to him. They’re neck and neck for a long time before he passes her, and then her him. They continue like that for awhile, and when Sougo thinks he has her beat, she catches up to him. They reach the coffee stand at the same time, and the guy working it watches with wide eyes and an agape mouth as two red-faced, angry looking people run right up with what Sougo could only assume was an equally constipated look on their faces.

“Water,” Sougo demands, his heels digging into the ground right in front of the cart.

“Me first!” his neighbour cries, slapping down money on the counter and elbowing Sougo out of the way.

“I was here first,” he elbows her back, getting so frustrated he’s tempted just to bodycheck her when she won’t move.

“ _ Die _ ,” she snaps at him, shoving his face with her hand.

“ _ You _ die!” he snaps back childishly, before glaring at the coffee stand attendant who seems too stunned to move. “ _ Water! _ ”

The man sputters before nodding and handing them both two bottles of water. They snatched them out of his hands and rip off the caps, and chug the bottle entirely.  They both gasp for breath at glare at each other for another moment before facing the attendant again.

“ _ Water! _ ” they both demand.

He hands them another two bottles, but this time Sougo’s too fast. He grabs both of them, and turns his body away from China Girl so she can’t have her water. He opens one of the bottles and chugs it as he holds the other one high above his hand.

She screams at him and kicks him at the back of his knee, forcing him to crumple to the ground.

“What the  _ fuck! _ ” he can’t hold back the strangled scream as he drops to the ground, water pouring from his mouth onto the cement below him.

She snatches the bottle of water he had stolen from her from his hands and she cracks it open and begins drinking it victoriously. After the bottle is finished, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and smirks at him triumphantly.

“I won,” she says simply.

“As if,” he glares at her.

“I totally won!” she returns his glare full force, putting her hands on her hips. “I beat you to the coffee stand and that’s a fact.”

“I don’t know where you’re getting these ‘facts’ but they really go to show how stupid you are,” he stands slowly, rubbing his leg before standing to his full height and turning to the attendant. “Who won? Clearly I did, right? I got here before her.”

“Lies,” his neighbour shakes her head, turning her attention to the same flustered man.

The attendant shrinks back into himself, looking clearly uncomfortable. He fumbles for words, and Sougo taps his foot on the ground impatiently.

“ _ Well? _ ” Sougo insists, pursing his lips.

The man jumps. “You, uh, you both got here at the same time.”

Sougo sat back on his heels and frowned. He glanced down at his neighbour and she looked equally distraught at the news.

“Looks like we have another tie,” Sougo found himself saying, thinking back to their forced truce they agreed upon a couple weeks back. The words were sour on his lips, and he felt as dissatisfied as he did when they ended their war.

No clear winner meant unfinished business.

“For now,” his neighbour said simply, glancing up at him. He saw fire in her eyes, the same fire he saw when she promised to make him regret what he had done to her.

He found himself smirking, his mood lifting suddenly at the prospect of another competition. “For now,” he agreed, nodding.

“Time to go, Sadaharu,” his neighbour turned away from him, smiling at her dog. She glanced back at him and pinched her nose, distorting her voice when she spoke again. “Go shower, you smell like a garbage disposal.”

“Anything’s better than your breath,” he said, his smirk widening when she glared at him.

They turned away from each other without another word, walking down different paths.

* * *

 

 

“What the hell are you smiling for?” Hijikata’s voice interrupted Sougo’s thoughts as the vice commander stood in front of Sougo’s desk at the precinct, frowning down at him thoughtfully. 

It was close to 5pm, nearing the end of Sougo’s shift. He was working away meticulously at the mound of paperwork currently at his desk, bored out of his mind and counting down the minutes until he was able to go home. Had it not been for Hijikata still in the precinct that day, Sougo would have shoved off the work until tomorrow. However, the man watched him like a hawk, as usual, which drove Sougo nuts.

Sougo blinked in surprise, trying to quickly compose his face to look his usual apathetic, and glanced up at Hijikata wearily. Until it had been pointed out, he didn’t even know he had been smiling. The thought that he was smiling made him feel a little weird, and a pit in his stomach formed, but he ignored it.

“Am I not allowed to smile?” Sougo raised an eyebrow at the older man, irritated at the pressing question.

“I suppose you are,” Hijikata shrugged, lifting his mug of coffee to his mouth and taking a sip. “It’s just that you’re smiling at paperwork, which, even for you is a little unusual.”

In all fairness, Sougo hadn’t been smiling  _ at _ his paperwork, he had just been looking at it while he was smiling. The reason he was smiling, or, at least, the only reason he could think of, was that he was recounting the events of that morning. There had been a fire lit in his soul when his neighbour had moved in next door and their fights had started. It grew with each passing day, burning through him like a forming sun. Their interactions didn’t feel the same as when he caught a criminal or brought down an enemy he had been chasing after for months at a time. It was a different kind of satisfaction. A different kind of thrill.

He didn’t mean to smile, but it was like his body knew before his brain that, in the simplest of terms, he was having fun. He looked forward to each new rematch. He spent time planning different ways to annoy her or compete with her should they run into each other again. They had unfinished business. A score to settle.

However, he wouldn’t be caught dead explaining that to Hijikata of all people.

“I’m just satisfied with my case,” Sougo lied, shrugging. He leaned back in his chair nonchalantly, waiting for Hijikata to leave. Instead, the man narrowed his eyes at him.

Was he that easy to read?

In all fairness, Hijikata had been in Sougo’s life for a long time. He was his elder sisters on-again off-again boyfriend since they were teenagers, and with all that time spent together he must have picked up on a quirk or two of Sougo’s, but that was the last thing he needed right now.

“What’s with the stare down you two?” Kondou Isao, the precinct chief, interrupted their conversation before Hijikata had a chance to speak.

“Nothin’,” Sougo shrugged again, feigning innocence.

“Sougo was smiling,” Hijikata explained to Kondou, ever the snitch.

_ Bastard _ , Sougo thought bitterly.

“So?” Kondou blinked between them in confusion. “Did something happen?”

“That's what  _ I _ want to know,” Hijikata narrowed his eyes down at Sougo again.

“Just happy with my case,” Sougo said, lifting a piece of paper up and waving in the air.

“Well he  _ is _ at that age,” Kondou ignored Sougo and stage-whispered to Hijikata. “That age where a boy becomes a man and only has one thing on his mind. He  _ is _ twenty-five after all.”

“What ‘one thing’?” Hijikata pursed his lips, frowning at Kondou.

“Girls, Toshie!  _ Girls! _ ” Kondou’s voice raised several octaves, turning a few heads around the precinct. He sighed, before returning to a normal volume. “Maybe he's thinking about a girl.”

“I wasn't,” Sougo said, though silently he added:  _ I was thinking about a goblin. _

“He might have a date,” Kondou continued, nodding thoughtfully.

“I don't,” Sougo interjected, but he was ignored again.

“A girl, huh?” Hijikata took another sip of his coffee, glancing down at Sougo. “Is this one a keeper this time, if she's making you smile like a dope at work?”

“There's no girl,” Sougo insisted, getting increasingly annoyed.

“Bring her ‘round sometime,” Kondou grinned down at him. “I bet she's cute.”

“Do you hear me speak? Am I wasting air?” Sougo’s expression soured as he watched his two bosses nod to each other as if they had cracked some big code.

“Have her come meet Mitsuba,” Hijikata said casually. “I'm sure she’d love to meet a girlfriend of yours one day.”

He was right, she would have, but Sougo would rather be struck by lightning than have his sister spend ten minutes with the girl next door. However, it didn't matter because she  _ wasn't  _ his girlfriend and Sougo didn't care about the other girls he wasted his time with, and if his sister ever met them she’d probably lose ten years of her life.

“There's no girlfriend,” Sougo tried one last time, but Kondou and Hijikata simply walked away talking amongst themselves.

_ Great _ , Sougo thought bitterly.  _ They have the wrong idea and if they ever catch me around China they'll never let me live it down. _

He sighed, then turned back to his paperwork. Today maybe wasn't so great after all.

He wondered if his neighbour was as exhausted as he was after their race today…

He forced his mouth to stay in a straight line, and glanced around wearily if anyone had caught him. His eyes met with Hijikata’s, who was watching him from across the room. He smirked at Sougo and Sougo glared at him.

_ Bastard. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kondou FINALLY appears!! I'm so excited for him to be in the story more haha!
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!!! Please drop a comment telling me your thoughts and a kudos if you have a chance! See you guys next week :)


	7. There's a Hell in Every Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall sorry about the late update, it's been insane the past few days. Thankfully this is only a day late, I thought it would be worse aha. Thank you to everyone who commented/kudos'd/bookmarked i really appreciate yall!!!
> 
> heads up, this chapter mentions suicide (didn't wanna trigger anyone so I hope this isnt an issue)

Over the course of the next two weeks, Sougo had nine running competitions with his neighbour. They were currently sitting at three wins each, three losses each and three ties. It was frustrating the both of them, but nevertheless, they persisted. The coffee stand attendant would grimace and smile apologetically at them as he would hand them their water, and give the results of their races. Sougo and his neighbour would continue to bicker, before parting their different ways. 

On a friday morning, it was their tenth race. Sougo and his neighbour had agreed it would be their last. They were completely tied up and this was going to be the deciding factor. Whoever won this race won this battle and had bragging rights. The tension was high between them, and Sougo had secretly been training extra over the past week just to make sure he could beat her.

However, nothing ever went the way he wanted to with his neighbour.

They were neck-in-neck for nearly the entire race, both red faced and frustrated as they pushed themselves to their limits. Sougo thought he was going to pull through near the end, with the advantage of his long legs, but with an irritated grunt, his neighbour pushed forward. He caught up with her in less than a second, but she pushed forward again with a surprising burst of energy at the very last second and got to the coffee stand with just a half pace ahead of him.

The attendant gave Sougo the awkward half-smile as he handed him water, and decided their fate:

“She won,” he shrugged, handing Sougo’s neighbour her own water. “It was really close! Better luck next time.”

Sougo’s neighbour smirked at him victoriously before uncapping her water and chugging it. Annoyed, Sougo reached over and tipped the bottom of the bottle up, forcing water faster into her mouth. She screamed against the water and jumped back, water dripping down her chin and onto the pavement as she coughed it up.

“Bastard!” she glared at him, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. “Sore loser!”

“Whatever,” Sougo rolled his eyes, taking a sip of water. Really he had just wanted to irritate her.

“You’re just grumpy cause I beat you,” his neighbour stood to her full height, placing her hands on her hips as she smirked at him again. “Don’t worry, you might beat me one day. I’ll be an old granny by then, though.”

Sougo ignored her and turned to the coffee stand attendant. “Tomorrow, poison her water, please.”

The attendants eyes widened a fraction and he laughed Sougo off. “Man, you two are funny. How long have you been dating?”

Silence.

For a moment, Sougo thought he had misheard. He blinked at the man standing before him, waiting expectantly for an answer. Sougo glanced at his neighbour, who stared at the man in shock, mouth agape and eyes wide.

“How long have we  _ what _ ?” her voice rose in octaves, a banshee-like screech that made Sougo cringe.

“Dated…?” the coffee attendant blink at her in confusion.

“You think I would be caught dead dating this  _ garbage man _ ?” Sougo’s neighbour pointed at him, her face curling in disgust. “You think I came to this country to be pathetic? Do you think I am dumb? I don’t look like a fool, yes?”

Sougo’s neighbour’s accent thickened the faster her speech became in her panick to right the attendant’s opinion of them. The attendant watched her with wide eyes, trying to keep up with all of her questions, while he sputtered for answers.

“She’s an idiot,” Sougo cut in, giving the man a break. “But she’s not my girlfriend.”

“ _ You’re _ the idiot!” his neighbour rounded on him, glaring.

“Good one,” he said sardonically, crossing his arms loosely over his chest.

His neighbour scoffed and shook her head. “I am leaving, I don’t have time for this buffoonery.”

Sougo let her go without another comment, watching her storm away. The attendant looked at him apologetically, opening his mouth to speak. Sougo shrugged at him and turned in the opposite direction and walked away.

_ Them _ \--dating? The only time he could ever find himself agreeing with her was right then when he realized how ridiculous the notion sounded. He almost wanted to laugh.

As if he would ever end up in a relationship with that demon.

* * *

Later that same day, Sougo was stuck in his car while on duty. He was made to keep watch over a section of the city being redone with construction, and he was basically being paid to sit in his car doing nothing. He reclined his seat slightly, turned on the radio, and settled back with nothing left to do.

He didn’t really enjoy days like these, but every once in awhile it wasn’t so bad. Sougo prefered the exciting life of a cop that was chasing down criminals and doing busts or the like, not sitting in a car on a hot day while he was forced to listen to drills and jackhammers for hours on end. However, it was better than paperwork and because of that, he couldn’t complain.

Or, at least, he wouldn’t have complained if Hijikata hadn’t come along with him.

The elder man sat in the passenger side of the car, chain smoking out of boredom and watching cars pass. Sougo ignored him and let him do what he wanted, not wanting to force a conversation with him if he didn’t have to. The less time he spent with Hijikata, the better.

Sougo didn’t like the man. There was a long list of reasons that stemmed from his own personal insecurities, but for the most part, Sougo just didn’t like the fact that Hijikata was dating his sister. Their constant on-again-off-again relationship was a headache for Sougo, and he hated seeing his sister in pain anytime they were “off”. They always worked out in the end, and for the moment they were currently “on” but Sougo wasn’t entirely sure how long that was going to last.

Sougo knew they loved each other, which was the worst part, in his opinion. Mitsuba, his sister, had tamed the wild Hijikata in their younger years, and calmed him down into the drill sergeant-like man he was today. He treated her with respect and kindness, which was part of the reason why Hijikata broke up with her so much. He was a cop in a major city, and Mitsuba always had poor health--his biggest fear was Mitsuba having to receive a call that he had died on the line of duty. He thought she deserved better.

In that sense, Sougo had agreed he was right. Mitsuba  _ did _ deserve better, but not because Hijikata was a cop. Just because Hijikata was simply Hijikata.

“Mitsuba wants you over for dinner soon,” Hijikata said, watching a car pass in the rearview mirror.

Sougo glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, frowning. “What did you say to her?”

The  _ last _ thing Sougo wanted was Hijikata going home and telling Mitsuba about his neighbour, or that stupid (untrue) rumour that he had a girlfriend. It would only get Mitsuba excited and on Sougo’s case. He really didn’t want to have to be the one to let her down.

“Nothing,” Hijikata shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t really care what you do in your personal life, Sougo. She’s just been mentioning that she wants to see you.”

“Tell her to pick a time,” Sougo turned to look out his window, hoping the conversation would end there. If anything, Hijikata knew Sougo would always keep his word when he agreed to see his sister.

The car was silent for a few moments, before Hijikata spoke up again: “You know…”

Sougo winced, waiting for the lecture or the intrusive questions that were bound to follow.

“If you wanted--Is there a girl on that roof?” Hijikata cut himself off, leaning forward in his seat in surprise.

Sougo turned to look at him in surprise, “what?”

“There,” Hijikata pointed to the top of a building across the street from where they were parked, where Sougo could make out the vague shape of a person on a roof. “What is she doing? She’s not going to jump, is she?”

“Let’s hope not, that would be troublesome,” Sougo muttered, a pit growing in his stomach at the thought of having to call a coroner and block off the street and do a lot of extra paperwork just because some girl was having troubles.

Hijikata turned to glare at him. “I hope that was just for lack of a better word.”

“Of course,” Sougo feigned innocence and Hijikata made a noise of disapproval.

“Go out and talk to her,” Hijikata ordered, taking a drag from his cigarette. “Learn some compassion, you little bastard.”

Sougo opened his mouth to argue, but Hijikata cut him off. “ _ Go _ .”

Sougo muttered to himself under his breath, but nevertheless got out of the car. He walked around to stand on the sidewalk underneath the house, and looked up at the roof of the building he saw the girl on. He heard vague movements and shuffling, but didn’t see the girl Hijikata had pointed out.

“Excuse me!” he called up, cupping his hands around his mouth to try and amplify his voice around the construction that was happening behind him. “Miss! Are you alright? If you’re feeling like you need to jump, please hold on. There are people who can talk to you.”

He glanced over his shoulder at Hijikata, who simply waved him on expectantly.

Sougo silently cursed him and turned back to the building. “Miss? I understand you’re feeling pained, but hold on just a little longer.”

He heard more shuffling and then he saw movement at the edge of the roof. A man a couple years younger than Sougo poked his head into vision, and he adjusted his glasses as he glanced down at Sougo. Sougo looked back up to him, and they stared at each other in confusion for a long moment.

“Officer, can I help you?” the man says, blinking down at him.

“Is there a woman on that roof?” Sougo asks, wondering if Hijikata had simply mistaken a woman for this man. He did have a boyish face, but he was dressed in a loose shirt and jeans, and Sougo didn’t think he looked like a woman, even from far away.

“Yes,” the man nodded slowly, looking unsure. “Do you want me to get her?”

“Yes,” Sougo said, more out of curiosity than anything.

The man on the roof disappeared, and Sougo heard muffled speaking before another head shifted into view a moment later.

Sougo felt his blood run cold. Staring back at him was a short woman with wide blue eyes and flaming red hair and her expression of instant-scorn upon seeing him was immediately recognizable. He thought this would be the  _ last _ place he would ever see his neighbour, and it seemed that the surprise on her face made her think the same. They stared at each other for a moment, and her eyes narrowed at him as she leaned over the roof to yell down at him.

“What the hell do  _ you _ want?” she yelled, her shrill voice immediately grating on Sougo’s nerves.

“Ah, my mistake, I thought you were somebody worth caring about,” Sougo retorted, deriving pleasure in the way her face contorted in anger. “Why are you on that roof?”

“Why do you care, bastard?” she flipped him the bird and Sougo felt his eye twitch.

“Is that anyway to speak to the police?” he called up to her, and she laughed shortly.

“Police? I see nothing but dirty tax-robbers here. Why don’t you go make a baby cry, ugly?” she waved him off flippantly, and Sougo had half a mind to climb up onto that roof and toss her off. “What are  _ you _ even doing here? You know stalking is illegal right? Hello! Police! Anyone! I'd like to report this man!”

Sougo heard another voice in the background, and a third face came into view. A curly haired man glanced between Sougo and his neighbour in confusion, before turning to look down at Sougo.

“Can we help you?” the man asked, not looking at all concerned.

“What are you doing on that roof?” Sougo repeated.

“Don’t answer him, Gin,” his neighbour cut in quickly. “He’s a dirty cop. Not worth any time, nope.”

“That’s slander, little miss,” Sougo warned, reaching for his handcuffs for emphasis. “I could arrest you for that.”

“You’d have to get up here first!” his neighbour called down to him, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

“Kagura, don’t fight with the police!” the man wearing glasses piped in, glancing at Sougo’s neighbour with a worried expression.

_ Kagura. _ So the demon had a name, did she?

Honestly, he had been surprised he hadn’t learned it sooner. They had lived next to each other for months, but Sougo had never bothered to learn her name. He acknowledged her simply as “China” or “China girl” or any other colourful insult he could come up with in the moment. It didn’t even cross his mind that she even  _ had _ a name.

“Shut up Shinpachi! He’s a bastard wearing a uniform!” Sougo’s neighbour, Kagura, snapped at the man named Shinpachi.

“Both of you shut up!” the man named Gin yelled at the two of them, silencing their squabbling immediately. He turned back to Sougo with an exasperated expression, “we’re fixing this roof. Is there an issue?”

“Do you have a permit?” Sougo arched a brow, wanting to snort when Gin started to sweat.

“I’m just fixing a roof, do I need a permit for that?” Gin pursed his lips at Sougo.

“Yes,” Sougo nodded.

“Alright, I’ll get back to you on that one. Good day, officer,” Gin mock-saluted Sougo and turned back to what he was doing.

“You can go rot in hell now,” Kagura called down to him, a fake smile plastered across her cheeks.

“I hope you fall off that roof, little miss,” Sougo said, shoving his hands into his pants pockets casually.

She looked like she was two seconds away from jumping off the roof to attack him, but Shinpachi held her back. She threw a couple choice curse words at him, but he simply waved her off and returned to the car.

Hijikata watched him expectantly as he slid into his seat. “Did you know them?”

“No,” Sougo lied, shifting his seat back so he had a better view of his neighbour on the roof. If anything, watching her work was more entertaining than watching cars pass by. She hammered down on a nail and accidentally hit her thumb, pulling back with a yelp. Sougo bit back a laugh.

Maybe construction duty wasn't so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sougo was such a dick haha. Also! Gintoki finally showed up! I'm excited to see him in here more :). 
> 
> Drop a comment with your thoughts on this chapter! The next one was my favourite to write so far so I'm excited for you guys to see it. Thanks again for reading and see you next week!


	8. Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Thank you to everyone for commenting / kudos'ing and bookmarking!!! yall are thr sweetest!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

It had been a very long, exhausting day at work by the time Sougo got home one Thursday night. He parked his car in his usual space and went up to his apartment. He was greeted with blissful silence, and quickly showered and changed out of his uniform into casual clothes. Glancing in his fridge, he realized he was too tired to cook for himself and decided to grab his wallet and keys and head down to the restaurant down the street he often frequented. 

He decided to walk, opting to leave his car alone for the night to save on gas, and headed down the quiet street in the direction of the restaurant. He had first been to the restaurant known simply as  _ Nobu _ when he had first moved into his apartment a few years ago. Back then he wasn’t one for cooking for himself, so he ate out a lot. He had gotten to know the owner and his wife some, and they were always kind to him, especially after finding out he was a young single guy living in the city for the first time alone.

Sougo enjoyed the walk to  _ Nobu _ as well. His apartment wasn’t close to the innermost part of the city, so he was able to enjoy the quiet suburban neighbourhood without issue. The streets were lined in cherry blossom trees, now fully in bloom during the spring, and the cool night air was refreshing against his skin. It was a short walk, maybe fifteen minutes max, but it was much needed after a long and stressful day, so he was able to calm his mind and focus on anything other than work for the first time that day.

The front of  _ Nobu _ was the same as always: a classic looking Japanese-styled restaurant with a curved roof and sliding wooden door. The smell of spiced foods and home-cooking immediately lifted Sougo’s spirits and hit him with a wave of nostalgia, reminding him of his sister’s cooking. He slid the door open and stepped inside, regarding the restaurant with a small fond smile.

_ Nobu _ was nearly empty, only a few people sitting at tables scattered around the restaurant. The owner, Tanaka Akihito, was busy working away behind the counter, mixing ingredients into a frying pan with a concentrated look on his face. His wife, Aiko, was standing in front of the cash register, talking amiably with someone. When she noticed the door open, she turned to greet Sougo and smiled warmly at him, waving him in.

“Ah! Sougo, welcome back!” Aiko said cheerfully. “Come in, come in!”

Sougo nodded to her politely, and wandered over to the cash register. His pace slowed when he realized the person Aiko was talking to was  _ familiar _ . He looked over and took in the flaming red hair of his neighbour, Kagura, who had turned to look at him at the same time. They stared at each other in silence for a moment. 

“Is nothing sacred anymore?” Sougo muttered to himself, eyeing Kagura wearily. 

“Why are you here? You’re making me lose my appetite,” Kagura huffed at him, glaring.

“Oh my, you two know each other?” Aiko cut in, holding up a hand to her face in surprise as she glanced between them. “Sougo has been a regular here for years!”

“Miss Tanaka, it’s not good to feed stray dogs--they never leave you alone that way,” Kagura said gently, pointing at Sougo.

“Is she harassing you, Aunty? I can arrest her,” Sougo offered cheerily, giving the elder woman a polite smile as Kagura turned to glare at him. 

“My, my! You two bicker so much you remind me of Akihito and myself when we were younger! How cute,” Aiko smiled at them fondly, the wrinkles by her eyes crinkling. She turned in the direction of her husband, and called for him. “Akihito dear! Come see Sougo!”

“Sougo’s here?” Akihito called back, sounding surprised. 

A moment later, the balding older man stepped up to the front of the counter, wiping his hands with a clean rag. He beamed at Sougo in the familiar way he always did, and wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist. 

“It’s been awhile, Sougo! Still doing a good job keeping Edo safe?” Akihito grinned proudly. 

“I’m trying, Uncle,” Sougo nodded, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

“I wouldn’t place my faith in him, Mr. Tanaka,” Kagura broke in, shaking her head. “He’s corrupted.”

“Children should be seen, not heard,” Sougo glared at her, eyes cold. 

“Bastard--what did you call me?” Kagura lunged at him, her hand curled in a fist.

Wordlessly, Sougo reached out and gripped her face in his palm. He used the length of his arm to keep her at bay, and she struggled against him while shouting muffled curse words against his skin. 

“Cute, aren’t they?” Aiko smiled up at her husband, who laughed boisterously at their antics. 

“You two are acting like a couple of grade schoolers! Come now, go sit at a table and we’ll have your food prepared for you in no time!” Akihito shooed them off after sharing a knowing look with his wife. 

Sougo didn’t like that look; he caught something devious in it. 

“Sorry, Uncle, I’ll be taking my food to go,” Sougo looked at them apologetically, giving Kagura one last push. She stumbled back and tripped on the carpet, falling to the ground with a strangled scream caught in the back of her throat. 

“First day with the new legs?” Sougo glanced down at her, his face the perfect vision of apathy. 

“Prick, I’ll show you how to use your legs!” Kagura swept her leg out, catching his ankle with her own and using all the force she had to knock him off his feet. Sougo wasn’t expecting the level of strength she possessed, and his ass connected with the hard ground in moments. 

“Assaulting an officer?  _ Really _ ?” he snapped at her, grabbing her ankle with his hand and yanking her towards him. 

“I see nothing but an ugly pig!” Kagura shouted back, kicking out at him with her free leg. “Let go of me, bastard!”

Sougo reached out and caught her hand as she tried punching him. They were locked against each other, her foot on his chest and her hand and ankle in his hands. They struggled against each other, trying to wrestle against each other for dominance. Sougo was amazed she was putting up such a good fight against him. He wasn’t sure if she was just freakishly strong or grew up in the Yakuza or something akin to it. 

“Enough fighting! This is a business!” Akihito barked, freezing Sougo and Kagura in their tussle on the ground. “Stand up! Now!”

Sougo and Kagura glared at each other one final time before reluctantly releasing each other and standing up to their proper heights. They brushed themselves off and stood in front of the Tanaka’s with rueful expressions. Akihito watched them with narrowed eyes and his arms crossed over his barrel chest. 

“Good,” Akihito said, voice softening. “Now, you’ve caused a disturbance in my business, which is very disrespectful. To pay for this, you must sit down and enjoy a meal together. All issues can be fixed by sharing a meal, it’s a rule of life. Sit! Sit!”

Sougo and Kagura glanced at each other wearily before turning up their noses at each other and heading off in opposite directions.

“At the same table, you morons!” Akihito snapped at them, causing them both to jump. “Right there at that table by the window--there, there!”

He pointed furiously at a table by the front window, sitting vacant with nothing but a lit candle and a vase with two lone flowers in it a top it. Sougo huffed under his breath, but the Tanaka’s had been good to him. He considered them family, and while he wasn’t one to do nice things for people, he would listen to the Tanaka’s. He meandered over to the table and pulled out his chair, sitting down across from Kagura who refused to look at him. They stared in opposite directions stubbornly, matching expressions of scorn on their faces. 

A few moments later, Aiko walked up to them carrying a tray and two cups. She placed them down in front of them, and sat back with a smile. 

“Drink some tea while waiting for your meals,” she said, holding her tray close to her chest. 

“Thank you,” Sougo said, accepting his drink.

“Thank you, mrs. Tanaka,” Kagura smiled at the woman. 

“Akihito is making something special for the both of you,” Aiko winked at them, lowering her voice to a stage-whisper like it was some big secret. “So be patient, okay? Chat for a bit. Meals taste better while talking.”

Before Sougo or Kagura could argue her point, Aiko wandered off to go check on other customers and clean off tables. 

Kagura and Sougo were left in silence to drink their tea, and the two of them continued to avoid making eye contact with each other. Sougo kept his eyes trained on the window, sipping his tea casually while he kept his chin resting in his palm casually. He watched the night sky above them with a half-lidded gaze, his exhaustion from the day finally catching up to him as he let out a yawn.

“Keep your mouth closed, your breath is stinky,” Kagura’s nose crinkled in disgust, waving the air in front of her nose. 

Wordlessly, Sougo kicked her under the table.

She yelped and glared at him, immediately kicking him back. Her foot connected with his shin like a sledgehammer, and the pain shocked him through the bone. He grit his teeth to stop a yelp from escaping his mouth, and he returned her glare with full force. She watched him with a half-smirk upturning her lips, clearly aware of her victory. 

“What kind of drugs are you  _ on _ ?” he snapped, reaching down to rub his shin wearily. “Who sells you your steroids?”

“I know you are a sore loser, but it’s sexist of you to think a woman resorts to drugs as a reason for her to be stronger than you,” Kagura said, taking a sip of her tea. 

“Do you see a woman here? I don't. I see a beast,” Sougo grumbled.

She kicked him again and he grunted against his clenched jaw. He kicked her back and she returned the gesture. Sougo reach across the table and yanked on her bangs and she yelped, rushing her hand forward and trying to poke his eyes out. She almost got him but he dodged at the last second. 

“No fighting!” Akihito shouted from across the restaurant, causing the two to jump again. They turned to look at him dejectedly, and he glared at them. “If I catch you two fighting again you’ll be back here washing dishes for the rest of the night!”

“He’s not joking,” Sougo warned under his breath, his mind flashing back to the innumerable amount of times Akihito had dragged Sougo behind the counter over the years when Sougo had pissed him off. 

“If you stop being annoying then we can stop fighting, yes?” Kagura looked at him pointedly. 

“ _ I’m _ being annoying?” he narrowed his eyes at her.

“I’m glad you agree,” she nodded, sipping her tea again and settling back into her seat. 

“God you’re a demon,” he muttered under his breath and she made a noise of disapproval, glaring at him over the rim of her cup. 

They sat in silence again, drinking their tea and waiting for their food. Sougo reminisced silently about all the times he had come to this restaurant, from when he had first moved to the city, a fresh-faced cop and barely twenty years old. The Tanaka’s had welcomed him with open arms and kind smiles, Aiko sneaking extra portions of food onto his plate or in his carry-out when she thought he was looking a little thin. They called him when hooligans were bothering them, and he gladly dealt with their troubles. 

“Are they really your family?” Kagura had broken the silence, keeping her eyes trained on the window.

Sougo broke out of his reverie to stare at her in surprise. 

“No,” he admitted, absently wondering why he was even telling her anything. “I mean,  _ kind of _ , but not by blood.”

“They treat you like family,” she said it like it was an observation, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. She frowned at him, “what are you staring at me for?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged. “Just wondering why you care.”

She turned back to the outside world, her eyes looking faraway. “I don’t.”

Sougo studied her face. He realized in that moment that she was wearing a metaphorical mask. She was hiding something, or at least, she didn’t want him to know anything about her. He understood why--it’s not like they were friends, but he had a haunting suspicion that there was something more to it. 

In the interest in seeing what her response was going to be, and because this was as good a time as any to get to know her at least  _ somewhat _ , Sougo decided to divulge a bit of personal information. He wasn’t often the type to do so willingly, but on occasion he liked to remind people that he was still human, and that life wasn’t always nice for everyone. It was one of the driving forces for him to become a cop, after all. 

“My parents died when I was really young,” Sougo admitted, tracing the rim of his cup with a slow methodical finger. “I was raised by my sister in Bushu for most of my life. I moved here a few years ago, and I didn’t really know anyone. The Tanaka’s never had any kids, but they treated me well enough. Aside from my sister, they’re the closest thing I have to something like a parent.”

Kagura’s eyes widened a fraction, and she turned to face him fully. She was silent for a moment, studying his face while she collected her thoughts. Sougo waited patiently, taking another sip of tea. 

“I didn’t know,” she said quietly, her voice soft. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s no big deal,” he shrugged. 

“Where is your sister now?” Kagura asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

“She lives right outside the city with her boyfriend,” Sougo couldn’t stop his nose from wrinkling as he said the word ‘boyfriend’ like it had caused a bad taste in his mouth. “She moved up here a few years ago. We see each other every so often.”

“So you have a good relationship then?” 

“I suppose,” he nodded, leaning back in his chair comfortably. “She’s important to me. Do you have any siblings?”

Kagura froze at the question, and Sougo caught her breathe in reflexively. He reached up to prop his elbow on the back of his chair, and leaned his cheek against his fist. He watched her curiously, his interest piqued at the reaction he had garnered from her. 

“I have an older brother,” she admitted, squirming in her seat uncomfortably. “We’re not close.”

“Oh?” Sougo said, his curiosity getting the better of him. “Something happen?”

“He’s just a moron,” Kagura said, suddenly look exasperated, as if the mere thought of her brother exhausted her. After a moment, her voice grew gentler, and she gained the same dreamy, far away look in her eyes again. “He got into a fight with our dad a long time ago, and went to live with our uncle. Their relationship has been tense ever since. Makes Christmas kind of awkward every year.”

“Does your family live in Japan, too?” Sougo asked.

“My parents do,” Kagura said, rubbing the sides of her cup with her thumbs absently; thoughtfully. “Not in Edo though. My brother stayed in China.” and, like an afterthought, she added: “he’s a huge momma’s-boy though. He visits her a lot when our dad is away for work.”

“Why did you move to Japan?” Sougo asked, reaching for his drink and taking a sip. 

“My dad got a promotion seven years ago and it made us move here,” she shrugged. “I moved to Edo right out of high school and lived with my boss for a few years until I found my own place. The rest is history, as you say.”

“Your boss?” Sougo quirked a brow. So she  _ did _ have a job.

“Gin,” Kagura said, giving him a look. “The one you were antagonizing the other day. Curly hair, droopy eyes.”

“The roof fixer with an attitude?” Sougo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Is that what you do? Fix roofs all day?”

“No,” Kagura gave him a look. “He runs an Odd Jobs business. Jack of all trades type. We do everything under the sun--within reason.”

“Is that the only type of job you can get as an illegal immigrant?”

“I’m not  _ illegal _ you horse’s ass,” she glared at him again, huffing to herself when he simply snorted. 

His eyes crinkled around the corners as he watched her with an amused look on his face, the corners of his mouth turned up gently. The soft candlelight splayed against her face, turning the pale colour of her skin into a warm peach tone as her cheeks reddened in frustration. She blew at a stray strand of hair that had fallen loose from the messy bun she had twisted atop her head, and Sougo had half a mind to tuck it behind her ear. He kept his hands occupied, one on his cup and the other holding his cheek up, but the impulsive thought still nagged at him. He pushed it away, focusing instead on the soft plains of her face and the sharp curves of her high cheekbones and jawline. For a moment, he thought she actually looked pretty. It had felt like this was the first time he had ever  _ really _ seen her. 

“You’re staring again,” she frowned at him, reaching up to anxiously touch her face. “Is there something on my face?”

“No, nothing,” Sougo shook his head slightly, reaching up and taking a slow sip of his tea. When he swallowed, his throat felt constricted, and the liquid slid down uncomfortably. He sat in silent agony while trying to stop himself from coughing. 

“If you say so,” Kagura eyed him wearily, dropping her hand back down onto the table. 

They returned to silence, a more comfortable, amiable version this time. Several moments passed, and Aiko returned, placing an incredibly large bowl on the table between them. It was filled nearly to the brim with beef udon, and had two spoons sitting in the broth on either side of Sougo and Kagura.

“Akihito’s specialty,” Aiko said, smiling proudly down at the dish. “Big enough for two. Make sure you eat it all, okay?”

“We have to share  _ this _ ?” Sougo asked, staring at the bowl incredulously. 

“Soup isn’t meant for sharing, yes?” Kagura glanced between Sougo and the bowl uncomfortably. 

“All food is meant for sharing,” Aiko said cryptically, the finalty in her voice seeming to silence their complaints. “Now, dig in before Akihito gets mad.”

She walked off without another word, and Sougo and Kagura shared an unsure look. 

Within seconds, it was a race to whoever got to their chopsticks first. Sougo grabbed his and stabbed into the bowl, trapping a wad of noodles between his chopsticks and dragging it out of the bowl towards his mouth. Kagura grunted and went for the meat, taking several slices and shoving it into her mouth with an aggressive look in her eye. Sougo was instantly reminded that competing with Kagura over food could very possibly lead to his early death. 

“Stop hogging all the meat!” he complained around a mouthful of hot noodles, stabbing his chopsticks in the direction of the beef. 

Kagura caught his chopsticks in her own, and they stared at each other, a wordless stand-off immediately commencing. She made a warning noise at the back of her throat while she chewed furiously on her food, and she flicked her wrist up, knocking his chopsticks away. She dove for the meat again, but Sougo recovered and caught her own chopsticks in his. 

“Die!” Kagura shouted, fighting against him.

“ _ You _ die!” he snapped back childishly, trying to force her away from the bowl. It was as if the promise of food had somehow made her stronger, and he was starting to sweat. 

They continued to struggle against each other for the remainder of their meal, fighting against each other with tooth and nail until the bowl was completely finished. After sitting back with a huff, feeling like he had just returned from war, Sougo glanced at their table. There was soup broth everywhere as well as pieces of vegetables and small bits of noodles. Their table had looked like a bomb had went off, and the sheer ridiculousness of it all had him trying to bite back a laugh. 

“How was it?” Aiko’s soft voice spoke up as she appeared at their table again. She smiled down at the both of them warmly. 

“Good!” Sougo and Kagura chorused together, not wanting to hurt the woman's feelings by bickering in front of her again. 

“Here,” Aiko took the large bowl and replaced it with a single slice of cake. “Desert is the best part of every meal, don't you think?”

Sougo and Kagura glanced between the piece of cake, each other and Aiko nervously. They knew, logically, that Aiko was telling them to share the desert but there was still one last small shred of desperate hope that fuelled them into thinking that  _ maybe _ they wouldn't have to share. 

“It definitely is,” Kagura said with a slightly-forced smile. Sougo could tell it was hurting her pride to take this lying down but he was pleasantly surprised to see that she wasn't putting up a fight anymore. He had to give it to Aiko--the woman was so disarmingly kind it felt wrong to argue with her over stuff. 

“Enjoy,” Aiko winked at them and walked away without another word. 

Sougo had already started eating the cake before Kagura could even blink. She huffed at him and picked up her own small fork and stabbed at the opposite end of the piece. It was a decadent New York style cheesecake with chocolate and caramel sauce and fresh fruit piled atop it. Sougo wasn't one for sweets much but Aiko made the best cheesecake in all of Edo. Each bite was better than the last. 

The cake was too messy to eat like a battle, and Sougo assumed they were both just too tired to fight against each other the way they had done with the soup. They ate rather peacefully, in silence, only glaring at each other on occasion when the other went for a piece of fruit they wanted. 

Something about that moment, the two of them in that space, felt different. Almost like they were in an alternate reality. The shop was quiet and the ambiance was warm and the bright moonlight that splayed across their features from the window beside them felt almost ethereal. Sougo didn't know how to describe it properly and even if the tiny part of his brain whispered to him that it felt, well,  _ nice, _ he called that part a traitor and shoved it down into the darkest depths of his brain. For the moment they had a truce, but he wasn't sure how much longer that was going to last. 

“My, my! Finished so soon?” Aiko returned after a moment, clearing away their plate with another smile. “How was it?”

“Good,” Kagura said cheerfully, and Sougo nodded his agreeance. 

“It was nice to see you two enjoying something together,” Aiko said with a small knowing smile that made the hairs on the back of Sougo’s neck stand up. “Be sure to come back soon, it gets lonely without you two.”

“You have uncle,” Sougo said, raising his eyebrows at her. 

“And I will for the rest of my life,” Aiko laughed. “But you two make the place so much more lively. And I know he misses you Sougo, so don't be a stranger, alright?” 

Sougo nodded without another word. 

Aiko smiled at them once more before walking away to attend to another customer. 

“They must really care about you,” Kagura said softly, and Sougo watched her in surprise. She had a faraway look in her eye again and a small, fond smile upturned the corners of her mouth. “It's sweet.”

“They're good people,” Sougo said with a half shrug, searching her face for a reason as to why she kept that look in her eyes. He wasn't sure why he was so curious but maybe the Sougo that existed in that alternate reality in  _ Nobu _ was a more curious person. Part of that thought chilled him, as he realized he was acting quite different to how he usually did. He wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere of  _ Nobu  _ itself---or just Kagura. 

He shook the thought away and stood up without another word. Kagura glanced up at him curiously, quirking a brow. 

“I'm going to go say thank you,” Sougo said, answering her silent question. 

Kagura rose immediately. “I suppose that's a good idea, yes.”

He watched her curiously for a second before shrugging and making his way over to the front counter. Akihito emerged from the kitchen as Sougo approached, a broad grin lighting up his features. 

“Was it good?” The man asked, gleeful. 

“Very,” Sougo nodded. “Thank you uncle.”

“Anytime,” Akihito waved him off. “Just take care of your girl here and we're square.”

“My what?” Sougo gaped at him. 

“Your fine young lady,” Akihito curved the upper half of his body so he could grin at Kagura. “Did you like the meal?”

“Yes,” she nodded enthusiastically, before glancing between Sougo and Akihito awkwardly. 

“She's not  _ my _ anything,” Sougo butt in, growing increasingly frustrated that he had to keep explaining their lack of a relationship anywhere he went. 

“Sure, sure,” Akihito brushed him off, forcing Sougo to grow even more irritated. “Just make sure to come back soon, alright?” 

“Sure, uncle,” Sougo sighed, pulling out his wallet and placing some bills down on the counter. “Have a good night.” 

He walked away without another word, saying goodnight to Aiko on the way out. The cool night air hit him like a freight train, instantly refreshing him from the restaurant that had suddenly become too hot and claustrophobic within the last few moments. He breathed in heavily for a moment, collecting himself before walking in the direction of his apartment. 

“Oi! Ugly!” 

He stopped dead in his tracks, his teeth grinding together immediately as he prayed to God that he didn't think he heard who he thought he heard. 

After what felt like an eternity, Kagura caught up to him. 

“Here,” she shoved a wad of crumpled bills into his hand. “It was half my meal too, right?”

He glanced down at the money, then back at her, then back at the money for a long moment before he settled his eyes on her face and a slow smile crawled up his face. 

“It was my pleasure, China,” he said pleasantly, and he could see the immediate panic in her eyes. “Just consider this you owing me one.”

“I don't owe you jack, just take the money!” She forced it back to him when he tried handing it back, and they struggle in a deadlock together for several moments. 

“Just take it!”

“ _ You _ take it!”

They bickered like a couple of kids for a moment before Sougo caught the upper hand and shoved the money in the pocket of her jogging pants and turned and walked away without another word. 

“Idiot!” She called after him, and he ignored her. 

After a moment in silence, he could hear footsteps behind him. He stopped, turned around slowly and glowered at Kagura as he caught her walking behind him. 

“Why are you following me?” He asked, annoyed. 

“We live in the same apartment you moron,” she rolled her eyes at him and continued walking, breezing past him without another word. 

He winced at his own stupidity, and started walking again. His long legs caught up to her in a moment, and they walked an even pace side by side down the dark and empty road. 

“Stop following me.”

“ _ You _ stop following  _ me _ .”

They bickered for a moment, before continuing on in silence. Sougo wasn't sure if the alternate reality, that space specifically for them where they had their truce, lasted only  _ Nobu _ or if it continued to follow them all the way home. For the moment, it seemed like they were able to walk together without turning it into a competition. Without needing to resort to violence. For that moment, under the stars and wrapped up in the cold night air, they seemed to be able to find a peace in each other's company. 

Curiously, Sougo decided he wanted to see how this played out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo in case you couldn't tell, this chapter is a two-parter. As i said last week, this chapter and the one after it were my current two favourites to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and im very excited for you to see the next one!!
> 
> also before any of you ask: yes i do know ikumatsu would have fit the part of the tanakas, however iku is in kabukicho and the characters surrounding that part of town arent going to show up for awhile. plus i wanted sougo to have something close to family besides the shinsengumi and mitsuba. i also wanted a place for kagura and sougo to hang out together on occasion, and this seemed to fit the bill, even if it might make the story a bit ooc.
> 
> anyway! please comment and drop a kudos if you can ! see you guys next week!!!


	9. A Little (Less) Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall, so sorry for the late update. I was battling the flu last week on top of a bunch of other shit happening. Thanks to everyone who commented/kudosd/bookmarked etc, im so happy you guys are enjoying the story!!

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Kagura’s voice cut clearly through the quiet night air, the growing irritation clear in her tone. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes at Sougo, narrowing them at him as she warily watched him walk next to her.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He frowned at her, shoving his hands into his pockets casually as he maintained a constant three foot distance from her. As stupid as it sounded, Sougo had it in his mind that if he crossed that barrier he would be attacked by her aura (or something equally stupid) before he could even blink.

“You keep looking at me,” Kagura said, glaring. “It’s weird. Do you need something? Are you admiring me for my beauty? I can’t blame you, really.”

Sougo scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah,  _ sure _ . Like I’d be caught dead checking out a kid like you.”

“Don’t act like you haven’t just been caught,” Kagura sniffed, turning up her nose at him. “You’re not the first nor the last person to ‘check me out’ as you say. You can just tell me I’m pretty.”

“You  _ really _ want to know why I was looking?” Sougo asked after a moment, stopping in his tracks and holding her eyes with a half-lidded gaze.

“Yeah...yeah I do,” Kagura said, starting off apprehensive before settling herself and returning to her confident and defiant attitude that she wore with pride.

“You have snot in your hair,” Sougo shrugged, revelling in the way her face contorted with surprise and then disgust before walking briskly on ahead without another word.

“Jerk!” Kagura called after him, chasing after him to catch up and close the distance between them.

He stole another glance at her, not being able to contain his laughter as he snorted upon seeing the sight she had become. Her hair was a mess from her shaking it out in an attempt to clear away the non-existent snot he had convinced her was there. Her hair consisted of a million red flyaways, and it looked like she had just rolled out of bed.

“Don’t  _ laugh! _ ” she jabbed him in the ribs, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

“I can’t help it,” he rubbed the spot her elbow had connected with with a grimace. “You look like shit.”

“Well whose fault is  _ that? _ ” she huffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting him a quick glare.

“Yours, for getting snot in your hair.”

He danced away from her next jab, his body already preemptively tensed from her last attack. He snorted again when the look of confusion and disappointment flashed across her face, clearly surprised that he had managed to dodge her attack. She flipped him the bird when he snorted, and marched on ahead with another angry sigh.

He caught up to her in moments.

“Can’t you find another way home?” Kagura snapped at him. “Does it have to be this exact way? You’re being creepy, following a girl in the dead of night.”

“I walked this way for years brat,” Sougo stuck out his tongue at her. “If anything this should be claimed as my territory.  _ You _ should find another way home. While you’re at it, just get lost and never return, yeah?”

“ _ Ha-ha _ , very funny,” Kagura rolled her eyes. “All this talk of ‘territory’--you’re secretly in the mafia aren’t you? You’re Yakuza I bet. I always knew there was a reason for why you acted like such a punk.”

“Do you have the innate ability to sniff out yakuza because you are one?” Sougo countered, arching an eyebrow at her sarcastically.

Kagura said nothing but gave him an exasperated look.

Before Sougo could continue their conversation, a huge gust of wind blew through the quiet suburban streets. The branches of the cherry-blossom trees swayed heavily, and a thousand pink petals swarmed the air around them. Both Sougo and Kagura stopped walking, caught in the breeze as their clothes ruffled against their skin and blossom petals got caught in their hair and on their person. They glanced at each other in surprise, as if it was the other’s fault for the sudden burst of wind, and were met with identically haphazard looking appearances.

“You look dumb,” Kagura snickered, pointing at him childishly.

“ _ You _ look dumb,” Sougo snapped back, but there was no venom in his voice. He brushed off his clothes quickly, letting the petals scatter to the ground around his feet.

“Good one,” Kagura rolled her eyes again, mimicking his movements and brushing off her own clothes.

After a moment's hesitation, Kagura broke the three foot distance Sougo had maintained, and stood in front of him. He paused what he was doing and watched her in curious silence, wondering what she was going to do next. She searched his face for a moment, looking for answers to questions unasked, before reaching up and gently plucking a lone petal out of his bangs.

“Pink isn’t really your colour,” she said, her voice surprisingly quiet. When her eyes met his, there was amusement dancing in them, and the corners of her mouth quirked up minutely.

“You’re wrong,” Sougo said, his voice lowering to match hers. There was no one else on the street, but their conversation had suddenly started to feel like a secret. As if they didn’t want anyone else to intrude on their private moment. “ _ Every _ colour is my colour.”

A snort bubbled out of Kagura’s mouth, and she reached up to cover her lips with a closed fist, glancing away from him in embarrassment. Sougo wasn’t sure what it was, but his stomach soared at that moment. He chalked it up to the elated feeling of making someone laugh; a strange kind of accomplishment but one that people tended to revel in, and ignored any other possibilities.

“Humble is a good look on you,” Kagura said, a teasing look in her eye as she started to walk off without him.

“I think I wear it well,” Sougo called after her with a false thoughtfulness. He caught up to her in seconds, casually closing the three-foot distance he had instilled so they were walking casually side by side.

They walked in companionable silence for several moments, the silence stretching on between them not feeling at all forced or awkward. Kagura hummed quietly under her breath, and it seemed more like a thoughtless habit rather than a tactic of antagonization Sougo would have thought she was using as psychological warfare. Her voice was gentle and sweet, and not like anything she sounded like when she tried sing-screaming so many months beforehand. It was actually...tolerable.

“What’s that song you’re humming?” he found himself asking, the words forming on his lips and disappearing into the night air before he could even recognize that he had spoken aloud.

“Hm?” Kagura paused mid-hum, blinking up at him owlishly before her cheeks burned a deep scarlett. “Oh. I didn’t even realize I was doing that. It’s a song my mom used to sing a lot when I was a kid.”

“So, recently then?” Sougo smirked down at her and snickered when she smacked his arm in frustration.

“ _ Jerk _ ,” Kagura huffed under her breath, but Sougo could see her struggling to bite back a smile.

“How often do you see your parents?” Sougo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Once or twice a year,” Kagura tapped her chin thoughtfully, before looking at him and lacing her fingers behind her back. “How often do you see your sister?”

“A few times a month,” he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets again. “She doesn’t come to Edo very often since she doesn’t have the greatest health. I tend to visit her when I have time.”

“My mom is sick too,” Kagura said quietly; thoughtfully. She kept her eyes trained ahead of them on the empty path ahead, and when Sougo glanced down at her he saw the same far-away look in her eyes he saw back at  _ Nobu _ . “Sometimes she can’t even get out of bed. She’s gotten a bit better recently though, but we mostly talk over the phone.”

“My sister is like that,” he didn’t know why he was divulging this information, but it was something about that look in her eyes that made him feel like he was able to open up. Only someone who had witnessed someone they cared about deteriorate before their very eyes could understand what it was like. Sougo often had nightmares about being a child again and his sister being too weak to even drink water without help. She had improved significantly when she had gotten expensive medication, but that didn’t stop Sougo from worrying.

“My dad took the job offer here to be able to afford fancier medication for her,” Kagura said, her gait suddenly slowing as her eyes remained unfocused. Sougo slowed his pace to keep up with her. “We moved to a whole other country just to keep my mother alive.”

“I became a cop to afford better medication for my sister,” Sougo said. It shocked him to realize that was the first time he had said that out loud. Much better men than him had so many other reasons for risking their lives to protect the citizens of Edo, but Sougo wasn’t one of them. Citizens be damned. He had a debt to repay.

Kagura snapped out of her reverie and stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly to look up at him.

“What?” he frowned down at her.

“Nothing,” Kagura said, shaking her head, but there was still some emotion in her eyes he couldn’t quite name. Then, airily, she added: “I just thought you became a cop to abuse the power that came with it.”

Without a word he pulled a hand out of his pocket and reached up and trapped her nose between his thumb and forefinger. Kagura whined under the pressure, grasping at his wrist with her hands as she complained in a nazily voice for him to stop.

“Believe it or not, I take my job seriously,” Sougo said, his voice the kind of calm that hit before a storm. There must have been something in his eyes that convinced her, because her struggles against him ceased, and they stood in silence locked in each other’s eyes for a long quiet moment.

He wiggled her pinched nose, causing her to squawk, before releasing her and smirking down at her. She glared up at him with a wounded expression as she released his arm and reached up to rub her nose daintily.

“I’m going to file a complaint about you for police brutality,” Kagura muttered, frowning.

“I’d get a medal from the city for dealing with you,” Sougo poked her forehead gently and she swatted his hand away.

“And the whole city would celebrate if somebody took you down,” Kagura glared at him.

“Who? Your yakuza friends?” he quirked a brow at her again, amusement clear in his tone.

“Maybe,” Kagura sniffed haughtily, turning her nose up at him.

“Is your Odd Jobs business a front?” Sougo asked, more as a joke than actual curiosity. “Is that perm-headed guy secretly a mob boss? If you’re honest with me, you might get less jail time.”

“How could I pass on a deal  _ that _ good?” Kagura rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms over her chest once more and giving him an amused but pointed look. 

“I try to help out those who help me out,” Sougo shrugged casually. “After all, if I bust a huge mob then I’ll get a promotion. Maybe I’ll visit you in jail on occasion.” 

“And I thought jail couldn’t  _ get _ any worse,” Kagura raised her eyebrows at him. 

“I suppose the apartment would get a lot quieter too,” Sougo ignored her, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “I could finally get a decent night's sleep. Maybe someone  _ actually _ cute would move in next door.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Kagura snorted at him, clearly unimpressed. “I know you have this weird infatuation with spreading your numerous diseases but I am  _ plenty _ cute. It’s not my fault you can’t bring women home.”

“Who says I can’t?” he arched a brow at her, almost like a challenge.

“I haven’t heard any girls screaming like they were being murdered in quite some time,” Kagura shrugged. “I guess you ran out of money for prostitutes?”

Sougo scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Prostitutes.  _ Right _ .”

“There’s no shame in needing to pay for sex,” Kagura said, and then added as an afterthought: “besides the clear shame in needing to pay for sex.”

“Tabling the conversation that I pay for sex---which, I don’t, for the record---how come I never see  _ you _ bringing anyone home?” Sougo watched her in curiosity.

“Because I don’t bring them home,” Kagura shrugged as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

“Why?"

“Why not?”

“Well,” Sougo thought for a moment, before deciding he didn’t have an answer for her and he just watched her expectantly.

“Besides the fact that I’m not a  _ giant _ whore like yourself,” she gave him another pointed look and he frowned at her. “I just don’t like showing anyone where I live. Privacy thing. I go to theirs.”

“A ‘privacy thing’?” Sougo repeated thoughtfully. “Because you’re secretly in the yakuza?”

“You’re not gonna let that go, huh?”

“Not until you admit it.”

Kagura struggled to bite back another smile and Sougo smirked at her. For a moment they just shared the same space, equal amounts of amusement in their eyes. 

Another gust of wind blew by, ruffling their clothes and their hair and sending a shiver down Sougo’s spine. The air had been only slightly cool when he had left for  _ Nobu _ but now the chill was starting to pick up. Neither of them had a jacket, and they still had a ways to go before they returned to their apartment complex. 

“We should probably go, it’s getting cold,” Kagura said, shivering and rubbing her hands up and down her biceps for emphasize. 

“Yeah,” Sougo nodded, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. His skin felt hot to the touch, which surprised him. Absently he wondered if he was getting sick. 

They began walking in the direction of their apartment again. They kept an even pace with each other, but they remained slower than the usual speed of an average walk. It was strange to Sougo, why they walked that slow considering the cold, but there was nothing that seemed to be urgent enough for them to pick up the pace. 

“Sadaharu misses you I think,” Kagura broke the silence, glancing up at Sougo with something of a knowing smile.

“Really?” he looked at her in surprise. Something in his stomach lifted again. He didn’t know why, but he had started to let her beast of a dog grow on him.

“He likes everyone,” Kagura amended quickly, though her voice remained teasing. “So don’t get a big head over it.”

“Too late,” Sougo shrugged and Kagura snorted again. 

“Do you have any pets?” Kagura asked, and there was genuine curiosity in her voice.

“Nah,” Sougo shook his head. “I like cats, though.”

“Sadaharu is the 27th pet I’ve ever had,” Kagura said, letting the words out into the night like it didn’t really matter to her whether he found any interest in them.

“What the hell happened to the other 26?” he gaped at her, unable to hide the surprise on his face.

“I don’t have much luck with animals,” she said, looking rueful.

“Christ.”

“But Sadaharu has lasted a long time!” Kagura said defensively. “I got him when I first moved in with Gin. It’s been a few years so far. And I bet he’ll last a long, long time!”

“I give him until the end of the year-- _ ow! _ ” Sougo rubbed the upper part of his bicep where she had punched, glaring at her sourly.

“You deserved that,” Kagura sniffed. 

“What made you move in with that Gin guy anyway?” Sougo asked, elaborating only when she gave him a quizzical look. “You said you moved in with him straight out of highschool. Was your relationship that unseemly?”

“It was nothing like that you jackass!” Kagura immediately grew infuriated, her neck and cheeks flaming with red again. Sougo barely had time to dodge another jab from her, her fists grazing against the fibres of his shirt as he reeled back. 

“Your reaction forces me to assume otherwise,” he teased, giving her a pointed look.

“Do you only think gross things? Disgusting,” Kagura’s expression soured. Then, her face smoothed out and she gained a relatively neutral expression. Her face suddenly looked younger; almost innocent, as if she was transported back to the time when she had first moved to Japan so many years ago. Her voice was soft when she spoke again: “Gin’s family to me. He helped me out when times were rough. He’s...like my Tanaka’s, I suppose.”

Sougo digested that information slowly. When he had decided to keep talking to Kagura earlier that night, he hadn’t anticipated how many things they had in common. Thinking back to all of their petty fights before, he hadn’t thought he would ever learn so much about her, let alone in a single night. He wasn’t sure if the whole experience felt cathartic or just eye-opening, and he wondered if it was just because they seemed to still be following the laws of that alternate reality. It was a strange experience, to say the least, but something about it was, well,  _ nice. _

“For a city so full of crime, it’s strange to think how many good people are here,” Sougo said thoughtfully, more to himself. “Someone’s always willing to help, whether they know you or not.”

“My mom used to say ‘there’s good everywhere, if you look. Whether times are rough or you feel like you’re in a sea of bad, someone, somewhere, is willing to help. You just have to look’ and it stuck with me,” Kagura said, a small fond smile on her face. 

“Probably not the best thing to say to naive foreigner,” Sougo said, bumping their shoulders together. “That’s how they get caught up in the mob.”

“You really want me to be a member of the mob, huh?” she arched a brow at him, bumping him back. “I think you just want an in.”

“I can get an in,” Sougo sniffed.

“Getting defensive, are we?” she patted his shoulder patronizingly. “It’s okay, maybe you’ll get an in through one of your prostitutes.”

“And  _ then _ I’ll have proof to put you in jail, you’ll see.”

Kagura shook her head, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. She seemed slightly exasperated with him, like she was dealing with a rambunctious child. Still, though, he saw something like amusement and enjoyment in her eyes. It made him feel accomplished. 

They eventually reached their apartment complex, and entered the building together. The immediate warmth greeted them, both Sougo and Kagura shivering as their bodies adjusted to the change in temperature. 

Sougo pressed the button for the elevator and they waited for it patiently, before entering together when the doors slid open. Sougo pressed the button for their floor, while Kagura stood behind him and held her fingers to her mouth and blew on her skin to help warm it up. 

“It shouldn’t be so cold for spring,” Kagura said, her teeth chattering. 

“Winter is probably going to be bad, then,” Sougo said, rubbing his own hands together as he stood next to her as they waited for the elevator to rise to their floor. 

He looked down at her and caught sight of a lone cherry blossom petal in her hair, and before he even realized he was doing it, he reached down and plucked it from her hair. She glanced up at him in surprise, seemingly not anticipating the touch. He held the petal in his fingers as a silent answer to the question she had yet to ask, and he let it drop without breaking eye-contact from her. 

The elevator suddenly felt constricting. Like the space was entirely consumed by Kagura herself and he was just consumed by her presence. The air felt electric and hot, and absently Sougo wondered if a wire had broken or something. The elevator continued to rise and the silence between them stretched and Sougo wasn’t sure if he should break it or not. He held her eyes, a constant between them that no matter what his body wouldn’t let him break. His breath felt heavy in his chest and his a knot formed in his stomach and logically Sougo couldn’t find a reason as to why he was acting like this. It completely unnerved him. 

As if his body was still on auto-pilot, he reached for the lock of hair that had fallen free of her bun and gently tucked it behind her ear. Her soft skin was hot against his touch, and although they had barely made contact, it felt like lightning had struck his skin. Kagura swallowed and Sougo opened his mouth to speak, taking a long moment before the words would come out. 

“Your hair is a mess,” he said, his voice quiet like before when they had acted as if they were sharing secrets.

“Oh,” Kagura breathed out, watching him with something like wonder in her eyes. She leaned up just barely on the tips of her toes, as if she was leaning into his touch, and Sougo felt his free hand twitch. 

He had yet to remove the hand that had tucked the hair behind her ear from her face, and his thumb reached out and gently rubbed the skin of her cheek with a delicacy he didn’t even know he had possessed. Kagura breathed in slightly, her lips slightly pursed as if she was still surprised. They kept their eyes locked and there was this strange, foreign seriousness that passed wordlessly between them that had Sougo’s stomach doing somersaults.

She pressed up on her toes more, as if she were trying to seem taller, and her face leaned into his thumb. Before he realized it, he was cupping her cheek entirely in his palm, and there was something so delicate about her that it felt like he was cradling a porcelain doll. Her skin was cool to the touch; so cold it felt like ice, and yet there was a heat in the air that felt thick in his lungs. Every muscle in his body was tended and every hair stood on end, just  _ waiting _ .

For what, he didn't know. 

There was a curiosity in Kagura’s eyes. She watched him, almost carefully, like he was an unpredictable animal she didn't want to startle. Any sudden movements could have set him off. In any other instance, Sougo probably would have felt offended by that. However, at that moment he was just as curious as to what was going to happen next. 

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, the words caught in his throat before he could even think of what to say. 

As if the silence was too much to bear, the elevator dinged and jolted to a stop, the doors sliding open. 

Kagura and Sougo froze, staring at each other with wide eyes as if they were both kids caught with their hands stuck in the cookie jar. They jumped away from each other, heat creeping up their necks. Sougo saw Kagura turn as red as her hair, and he only hoped he looked slightly more kempt than she did. 

“This is our stop,” Kagura said, her blue eyes wide with panic. “I have to go feed Sadaharu. Goodnight.” 

She all but ran out of the elevator, speed-walking as fast as her tiny little legs would take her down the carpeted hallway in the direction of her apartment. Sougo watched her go with wide eyes, before he stared down at the palm that had held her face so gently like it had betrayed him. 

The elevator doors started to close and reality quickly hit him, and he forced them open and walked slowly down the hall towards his apartment. Kagura had disappeared into her apartment before he had even gotten a chance to see her one last time, and absently he thought it was maybe for the best. 

When he got inside his apartment he laid down in bed and stared at the ceiling in the dark, and thought that the alternate reality that they had shared that night was dangerous. It had forced him to let down his boundaries and expose a weirdly vulnerable part of himself he usually kept hidden away. 

He hoped they never went back to that space again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >: D
> 
> If yall thought for even a SECOND i wasnt going to include the trope w cherry blossoms falling all around them then u are sorely mistaken--this fic is nothing BUT tropes and i love every second of it. Also it seems like things are starting to change between them,,, maybe,,,, possibly hooohoo. 
> 
> please drop a comment telling me your thoughts on this chapter, and a kudos if you can! See you guys later this week maybe if i have time to update. Thanks for being so patient !!


	10. Don't Let the Bench Bugs Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for commenting / kudos'ing / bookmarking etc !!! I'm so glad you guys seemed to enjoy the last chapter. It was my favourite to write and I'm so excited for everything that's to come. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (it turned out way longer than I expected it to haha)

It had been a week since the incident in the elevator. Like Kagura was a child playing a game of tag, and Sougo was “It”, she had been avoiding him like the plague. He went to work, came home, did whatever it was he did in between and she remained hidden inside her apartment until she deemed it safe to come out. She wasn't really sure  _ why  _ she was avoiding him so much. It wasn't like anything happened. Or, at least, something happened that was potentially the  _ start _ of something, which, in of itself, was terrifying to her. 

They had gone from bickering children to somehow-kinda-enjoying-each-others-company to this weird limbo of _did we? Should we?_ **Will** _we?_ And while the answer still remained a mystery to her, the only thing she was certain of was that she _really_ didn't want to deal with “maybe’s” at the moment. 

After she had escaped him in the elevator--that  _ damn _ elevator--she had locked herself in her apartment and curled herself into a ball with her head between her knees and cursed herself for the momentary weakness. 

_ Nothing happened _ , she would argue with herself.  _ Nothing happened and nothing  _ **_will_ ** _ happen.  _

That didn't stop her stomach from doing acrobatics so complex it felt like the inside of her body was hosting the latest Olympics. Her face had felt hot and even when she put an ice-pack against her forehead, it had melted in seconds. Her skin had felt like it was made entirely of fire and her heart beat like drums in her ears. 

It frustrated her to admit, but no man had ever garnered such a reaction from her before. 

That was probably one of the reasons she avoided Sougo so much. She knew--she  _ knew _ that if anything like  _ that _ had ever happened again and he saw the expression on her face he wouldn't let her live it down. He'd get that cocky, arrogant,  _ sadistic _ smirk on his face and she’d punch him so hard his jaw would break and honestly it's what he deserved and that was that. 

But, then again, she didn't want it to have to come to that. 

She realized she was probably going through the 12 stages of grief. At the moment she was on bargaining, where she tried justifying to herself spending the money on a new apartment somewhere far away like Alaska or Europe or something. However, that would mean he won, after all their fighting, and that was just no fun at all. 

While avoiding him, Kagura had shown up to work late everyday, had her “head in the clouds” as Shinpachi called it, and had her patience with customers wear thinner much quickly, to her coworkers dismay. Gin had asked her what was going on with her--a sure sign nothing was good when her boss, of all people, noticed a change in her behaviour, and Kagura had brushed him off with little thought. The  _ last _ thing she wanted to do was to explain why she was acting the way she was (which, for the record even  _ she _ didn't know why she was acting that way) to her pseudo-father figure. 

She had taken the day off work, calling into the office and telling Gin she needed the day for “personal reasons”. After she had assured him she wasn’t pregnant, he allowed her the day off (although she was sure he was grateful for it, considering he saved on wage cost that way). Kagura had spent most of the morning in her apartment, curled up on the couch absently chewing her favourite snack, while her mind drifted far away in thought. 

Eventually, Sadaharu had grown tired of her moping (was she moping? She wasn’t exactly  _ sad _ about anything--just thoughtful), and had bumped her with his nose insistently until she finally pulled herself off the couch and put her shoes on to take him for a walk. 

They had gone to the park by her apartment. It was her favourite park in all of Edo, considering the massively dense tree-line that surrounded the park and provided ample shade for her pale and sensitive skin. She had let Sadaharu off leash and allowed him to roam free, kicking a soccer ball for him to chase while she watched him with a fond smile. 

She had thought, in a simple moment of comfortability, that she was safe at the park. It was a week day, Sougo should be at work, there shouldn’t be any reason for her to run into him there. It wasn’t like she had to avoid going out all together, right? That would just be silly. 

Unfortunately, like with everything that had happened in the past few months, they had been forced together by some ironic twist of fate. 

As she walked along the park path she caught sight of a familiar sandy-brown hair in the soft spring light, and her stomach dropped. Her body went tense, and she froze mid-step and she pleaded with God himself that it wasn’t who she thought it was. 

_ Just one day, _ Kagura begged,  _ just one day without him. Is that too much to ask? _

Apparently, it was. 

Sitting with his head resting on the back of a park bench, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world, was Sougo. His legs stretched out before him in a typical man-spreading fashion and Kagura was tempted to walk over and kick him directly in the balls for taking up so much space unnecessarily. 

Considering turning around and walking away quietly, like a mouse right before getting caught in a trap but being too smart, Kagura held her breath and started to step back when Sadaharu caught sight of Sougo and started charging at him. 

She was half-tempted to scream out. To tell him to stop--leave him alone--turn  _ around _ !--when he had barrelled right into the man, knocking him from the bench and into the grass with a startled scream. Kagura watched in horror (although, half of her watched with sick satisfaction) and before she realized it she was running over there to make sure she didn’t have a lawsuit on her hands for her dog giving a police officer a concussion. 

Sougo laid sprawled in the grass, the giant beast of a dog atop him, panting and wagging his tail. Kagura grabbed her dog by the collar and forced him off of Sougo, and hoped that he was at least mildly-unconscious and she could sneak away without having to interact with him. 

“Are you ever going to  _ train _ that thing?"

Kagura froze, then sighed. 

“He is trained--trained to sniff out weird creepy perverts who lurk in parks where children play,” Kagura snapped, trying to drag Sadaharu away. 

“Ah, trying to make friends, are you?” 

_ Bastard _ .

“Sougo, actually,” he said dryly, and Kagura didn’t realize she had spoken aloud until he had responded. She glared at him, but she felt heat creep up her neck. 

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Curiosity got the better of her as she eyed him up at down, taking note of his disheveled uniform. “Skipping work, again?”

“I’m on my break,” Sougo slowly rose to his feet, brushing off dirt and grass from his clothes. “I like to nap here. Is that illegal?”

“I don’t know, I thought you weren’t allowed within five-hundred feet of a park?” Kagura arched an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes. 

“ _ Ha-ha _ ,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets casually. “You should become a comedic.”

“All I’d have to do is bring you up on stage and you’d do all the work for me,” Kagura shrugged.

“Isn’t that considered a roast?”

“No, it’s called learning self-awareness.”

“Touche,” Sougo nodded. Then, after a moment of awkward silence: “can I go back to my nap, now?”

“You can do whatever you like, we’re leaving,” Kagura said, turning to go when Sadaharu broke free of her grasp and ran off to grab the soccer ball she had kicked for him. He carried it over and dropped it at Sougo’s feet, sitting down and watching him expectantly. 

“Are you?” Sougo countered, glancing between the soccer ball and Kagura with raised brows. 

Kagura felt her frustration rise. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” she insisted, reaching for Sadaharu again.

Wordlessly, Sougo kicked the ball, sending it flying into the park and landing several hundred metres away. Sadaharu was off in a flash, his heavy paws pounding underneath him and upturning dirt and grass in his wake. Kagura watched him go with a horrified expression, turning to look at Sougo only to see him watching her with a sick smirk on his face.

“You’re such a shithead,” she breathe out, shaking her head. 

“That’s fair,” he snorted. 

“Fine,” Kagura threw up her hands with a huff. “You play with him. I’m tired.”

“Tired from all the work you don’t do?” Sougo asked sarcastically, watching her brush past him as she headed for the bench.

“ _ Exhausted _ ,” she called over her shoulder, flipping him the finger. 

She flopped onto the wooden bench with a sigh, thankful that the bench was centered under a huge maple tree that provided ample shade for her already-burning skin. She fanned her face gently with her hand, her lungs heavy with every breath as the thick summerish air filled them. While spring was supposed to be nice, light and breezy, it was anything but this year. It had just felt like summer had started early, and while the weather was  _ nice _ , it was particularly rough on her. 

“You look like shit,” Sougo said, walking over and sitting down on the opposite end of the bench.

“Ah yes, every woman’s favourite words to be told,” she gave him a tight smile, her voice laced with venom.

“I  _ have _ been told I am the Shakespeare of my generation,” he shrugged, and Kagura couldn’t help but snort. 

“ _ Please _ ,” she rolled her eyes. “The only book you could write is  _ How To Abuse Your Power: 12 Easy Steps to Becoming a Cop _ .”

“That was my next endeavour.”

“Sign my copy, won’t you? I’d love to show everyone I have the signature of the biggest asshole to ever grace a prison,” her voice turned sweet, and the corner of Sougo’s mouth upturned. 

“I can’t go to jail and leave the city in your un-capable hands,” he eyed her, something like a challenge in his eyes. Kagura felt her skin prickle. “There’d be riots in the streets, probably.”

“That’s just a fancy word for a party,” she shrugged. 

Sougo shook his head, a soft snort escaping him. 

They sat in silence for another moment, the only sounds breaking it was the wind in the trees above them and children laughing as they played at the park a ways away. Sadaharu came trotting back happily, the ball in his mouth. He dropped it in front of Sougo and ran around in a circle, barking three times before Sougo kicked the ball again. It went flying and Sadaharu was off once more, barking at nothing in particular this time. 

“I can’t believe he likes you this much,” Kagura said quietly, watching her dog in awe. 

“He has taste.”

“Just not  _ good _ taste, apparently,” she said dryly. 

Another moment of silence, warm wind blowing Kagura’s loose locks off her skin behind her and she closed her eyes to bask in the feeling. A second later, she felt a weight on her lap, and confused, her eyes sprang open and she looked down to find Sougo’s head on her thighs, eyes closed and face looking peaceful. Annoyed, she reached down and pinched his nose. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked, crushing his nostrils between her fingers.

“Napping,” he batted her hand away, keeping his eyes closed and shoulders relaxed. 

“And who said you could do that  _ on _ me?”

“Well, you took my bench so what other choice did I have?” he sounded like he didn’t have a care in the world. She wanted to punch him. 

“Why don’t you have Sadaharu dig you a nice hole and then go die in it?”

“Maybe next time,” Sougo sighed, his voice losing strength as he let sleep take him. 

“Idiot,” Kagura said softly, somehow losing the will to fight with him anymore.

Having nothing better to do, and some weird curiosity over-taking her, Kagura watched him. She propped her elbow up on the top of the bench backing behind her and rested her cheek in her hand, keeping her eyes on the man in her lap. His breathing turned slow and even, and his lips pursed just slightly and Kagura realized he had genuinely fallen asleep on her. In the beginning she had thought it was just some way for him to antagonize her, and maybe it was in part, but he had fallen asleep as fast as a child after a good story and really, she had wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

His face was relaxed and soft looking in the shaded spring light, and absently Kagura thought he did look much younger while he slept. He didn’t have the perfect face of innocence, but looking at him then, she would have never guessed that she would have been calling him the Devil only so many months before hand. In was almost ironic, really, to see a cop have so little care that he fell asleep on a random woman at the park.

Kagura didn’t know if this was, in some way, him letting down his boundaries around her. Did he trust her that she wouldn’t do anything to him while he slept? Really, it was foolish of him to think that if he did. Unless, of course, this was a challenge. A perfectly defenseless man, right there, ripe for the picking and  _ god _ did she wish she had a marker or some paint right at that moment.

It was strange, really, that for the past week her mind had done nothing but race over possibilities that had arisen because of this man. Will they, won’t they? Could they--should they? So many if’s, and’s and but’s that had driven her almost mad. She had lost sleep. She’d barely eaten (which, for a normal person is still a lot, but she digresses). She played That Scene over and over again and again in her brain trying to justify her momentary weakness where she felt her body move on autopilot as she pushed up on her tiptoes trying to reach--- _ what _ ?

What was she trying to reach?  _ Him _ ?

It was a ridiculous notion, but then again, it was the only plausible explanation. And if she had reached him--what exactly did that entail? Where would she have gone from there? Where would  _ they _ go from there? Was there a ‘they’ or was that something she was still overthinking?

All those thoughts and more had swirled around in her head, creating an anxiety that had lasted for a week straight. And yet, suddenly, surprisingly, they all disappeared the moment she had seen him. As they sat there on the bench, with his face in her lap and a weird shared vulnerability, Kagura realized she really wasn’t thinking at  _ all _ . She wasn’t wondering about if’s, and’s or but’s. She wasn’t worrying about a “They” or the followed-up maybe’s, could’s would’s or should’s.

She was simply enjoying the moment.

And that, in of itself, was weird as well. Because, she realized, she actually  _ was _ enjoying herself. There was a strange peace that had overcome her, and while her mischievous side was begging her to mess with him, simply existing in that moment had felt like enough.

She was certainly confused about what was happening to her lately, but for that moment, right then, she was content just sitting there and waiting out what was going to happen next.

While she accepted this contentedness, she had found herself reaching out with her free hand. His hair had looked so soft, splayed against his exposed skin, and Kagura had felt an impulsivity that she didn’t know she had possessed when she took note of it.

Her mind had thought a lot about his hair over the past week. When she had pulled out the cherry blossom from his bangs, she had been surprised at the softness of it. She had never felt a man’s hair so soft before, and it seemed like he actually took care of it. It had frustrated her, but over the course of the week her fingers had ached to touch it once more. To play with it. To roll the strands between her fingers.

So she did. She was hesitant at first, but she still persisted. She gently brushed the hair that fell over his forehead, the pads of her fingertips grazing over the soft skin of his forehead. She rolled a lock between her index finger and thumb, watching with a mesmerizing satisfaction as the light caught and reflected the strands of his hair. Eventually her confidence grew, and she was combing his bangs with all of her fingers, reveling in the feel between her skin and his hair, and she turned it into something of a game where she twisted and braided his bangs and made little designs to entertain herself while the time passed.

She carried on like this for awhile, until eventually she found herself drifting off. She hadn’t gotten much rest over the course of the past week and while her body was running on autopilot, she allowed herself the moment to let sleep take her while she had the chance. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she let her dreams consume her for the next little while.

 

* * *

 

Sougo wasn’t sure how much time had passed between when he had fallen asleep and when he had woken up, but he was surprised to find that he was still in Kagura’s lap, completely intact until further notice. 

When he woke, he felt a weight on his head, and he was surprised to find her hand resting on his forehead, strands of his hair threaded in between her fingers. He looked up at her from under his lashes, a laugh threatening to bubble from his lips as he took note of her sleeping as well.

_ Typical _ , he thought, the corners of his mouth quirking up in something that could only have been described as a fond smile. 

Carefully, he maneuvered himself so he could pull out his cell phone from his pocket without startling her, and he scrolled through his missed messages. 12 texts and 4 calls from Hijikata, all demanding to know where he was as his break had been over for more than an hour. 

_ Ah well, it was worth it. _

Gently, he detaches her hand from his hair, his bangs falling back into place and with it stirring up an indescribable feeling of dissatisfaction. He lifts himself from her lap and sits up on the bench, adjusting himself so he doesn’t look so disheveled when he goes into work. 

He turns to look at her, her head bent down and her long red locks partially obscuring her face from his view as she sleeps as soundly as he pictures she can. She’s the perfect face of comfortability, although he can only imagine how badly her neck is going to hurt when she wakes up. 

Gently, selfishly, he reaches up and tucks her hair behind her ear and mentally thanks her for letting him sleep. He won’t tell her he knows she was playing with his hair, it’s a secret he’ll take to his grave, but there’s a sweet satisfaction in the knowledge he’ll keep close to his chest for a long time. 

He doesn’t know what it is about this woman--this woman who had caused him nothing but trouble for  _ months _ . This woman who he hated; spited; wished nothing but misery on. This woman who, while he didn’t know her in her entirety, he found himself comfortable around. He allowed her to worm herself into his life; where she had broken down his boundaries and created a home within the rubble, and somehow he didn’t despise her for it. 

Somehow, he’s almost grateful for it. 

He watches her for another moment; he steals the glance like it’s something precious--valuable, and he knows he shouldn’t have it but he decides to be selfish. Then he rises, turns to the dog who had laid down on the ground in front of them to keep watch, and bends over to scratch him behind the ear. 

“Take care of her, yeah?” he says quietly, though if there’s one thing he knows for certain, it’s that Kagura can handle herself. 

As he turns to go, he feels something grab his hand and pull him back, a gentle pressure but it catches him off guard. He spins around to find Kagura there, her eyes half-lidded from sleep. Her hand feels almost weightless around his, but the pressure there is palpable and something in his heart stings. 

“Try not to make any kids cry,” Kagura says with a yawn, using her feel hand to rub her eyes tiredly. 

Sougo supposes that’s as close to a “good luck” or “have a good day at work” that he’ll get from her, and he’s more than happy to take it. 

“The only kid I want to make cry is you, China,” he says softly, reaching out and tousling the top of her hair. She kicks out with her leg and narrowly misses his shin when he dodges, and he can’t help but laugh at her. 

“Idiot,” she grumbles. “Hurry up and leave I don’t want to see your ugly mug anymore.”

“Right, right,” he nods, shoving her head down before pressing off and walking away. “Later, Red.”

He walks off, ignoring the sounds of her complaints but he can tell there isn’t as much venom in them as usual. He shoves his hands in his pockets, his hands clenching into fists as he tries to memorize the feeling of her hair and skin against his.

He continues off to work feeling satisfied, and when Hijikata and Kondou yell at him (Hijikata for being late and Kondou for the ‘weird dopey smile on his face’), he simply waves them off and counts down the hours until he can go home.

He isn’t sure whether it’s simply because of Kagura, or just life in general, but something in changing. Whether it’s in him or about him, Sougo isn’t sure. He isn’t sure if it’s good or bad, really. He just feels it in his bones. In his soul.

He’s curious where this is going to lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, well, well, there's something in the air apparently. We're going to be entering another "mini-arc" soon, which I'm very excited for (I say that every week hahaha). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (im so glad I could get it out on time--sorry again about last week!!!) It was originally supposed to be entirely kaguras pov but I couldnt help myself I wanted to see what Sougo's reaction upon waking up would be hahaha.
> 
> Please drop a comment telling me your thoughts on this chapter, and a kudos if youre able! 
> 
> Have a great week yall :D


	11. Two Cops, a Sister and a Foreigner Walk into a Bar Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, so sorry about such a long hiatus. I was working three jobs for awhile and I actually just came back from three weeks in Japan (I bought so much gintama shit hoohoo). I've actually tried to write this chapter multiple times (even while in Japan) and it just wasn't coming out how I wanted it, but somehow this morning after being insanely jetlagged, pulling an all nighter and drinking a lot of pepsi I somehow managed to write it. The original idea I had for it was similar but this is actually gonna be a longer "arc" and open up some stuff for future chapters. 
> 
> Like I mentioned, I'm still crazy jetlagged and working on little to no sleep rn so this chapter might be a little... all over the place(plus full of mistakes i never caught). I'm really sorry, I know you guys waited a long time for it. I couldn't find a good place to end the chapter but theres a lot of stuff that's gonna happen in the future that I'm sure you guys will think is worth the wait. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter and thank you for your patience!!!! I love you guys so mch thank you for sticking with me!!!!

It’s rare that Sougo is lucky enough to get consecutive days off. At the most he gets one off a week, and often times he’s called into work for an emergency and can’t even relax like he’s supposed to. Thankfully, after booking a weekend off months in advance, Sougo is pleased to note he has three full days off to go out of town to spend with his sister. It’s a yearly family tradition where they go up to Bushu and visit their parents graves to pay respects, and while it’s always a somber event, Sougo is still looking forward to spending time with his sister. 

He emphasizes on  _ sister _ , not sister  _ and Hijikata. _

However, like most things in life, things don’t always turn out the way Sougo wants them too. He had found out the monday of that current week that Hijikata had  _ also _ taken the same weekend off, and he had found out that Mitsuba had invited him on their trip. Sougo had absolutely dreaded the trip from that point forward, knowing that it was going to turn from a family trip to Mitsuba and Hijikata taking a trip down memory lane in the space they had originally fallen in love.

He was going to be sick.

Monday night Sougo had called his sister for confirmation--hoping,  _ praying _ , it wasn’t true when he had gotten the second biggest shock of his life when Mitsuba had asked him if his girlfriend was also going to be joining them.

_ Girlfriend? _

He had tried repeatedly to convince his sister that  _ really _ , he absolutely did  _ not _ have a girlfriend but she just wasn’t having it. Apparently Hijikata had mentioned  _ something _ in passing about a girl he had seen Sougo spending time with around town but those were instances in time taken out of context and that  _ bastard _ Hijikata had it all wrong. However, Mitsuba was content living in what she believed to be blissful ignorance and forced Sougo to agree that he was going to bring his apparent “girlfriend” on a family trip.

A double date with his sister and the most irritating man alive with an imaginary girlfriend to visit his parents graves---what could  _ possibly _ go wrong?

After he hung up with his sister, he sat in his apartment for what felt like hours, letting denial sink into his skin and clutch his heart like the fickle bitch it was. He thought, for a moment, he felt his soul astral project and he looked down on himself, completely defeated for hours while his brain ran at lightning speed trying to think of a plan.

The facts:

  * He needed a girlfriend
  * He didn’t _have_ a girlfriend
  * He was going to kill Hijikata. 



When he hears movement in the apartment next door Sougo thinks up the stupidest, most irrational plan that he’s  _ positive _ is probably going to end in him getting his ass beat but he doesn’t care. He rises quickly to his feet, running on pure adrenaline and maybe a little fear, and bursts out of his apartment. He knocks on the door next door incessantly, knocking and banging and occasionally kicking because Kagura just won’t hurry the  _ fuck _ up---

“ _ What?! _ ” the door swings wide, irritation clear on her face and her lack of patience is clear.

“I need you,” he blurts out, his brain not quite winding down in time for words to form coherently.

They stare at each other in silence for a long moment, and Sougo is sure the gears in both of their heads are turning while they both process the bullshit he had just spouted.

“ _ What? _ ” Kagura repeats, confusion clear on her face.

“No--shit, I  _ mean _ \---” Sougo takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly while he tries to collect his thoughts. “I want to hire you.”

Kagura leans against her doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest as she quirks a brow at him. “Hire me?”

“Yes.”

“No thanks,” she steps back and tries to shut the door in his face, but he pushes himself through the doorframe and she grunts against the door as she forces it against him.

“Just-- _ fuck _ \---hear me out!” he pushes back, her freakish strength forcing his feet to slip against her floor and he has to use all of his strength just to stay standing upright. “I want to hire you for a weekend!”

“I know the only women you converse with are prostitutes---”

“Oh  _ fuck off! _ ”

“--- _ but _ , I am not one of them,” Kagura speaks over his interruption, clearly chagrined. “Do you think I have nothing better to do? That I just lay around and wait for work all day?”

“Well-- _ don’t you? _ ” he huffs against the doorframe, starting to break a sweat.

“Well... _ yes _ ,” she frowns, before shrugging. “But not from you. Goodbye!”

“Wait--wait-- _ wait! _ ” Sougo gives one final push and bursts into her apartment, slipping through the crack and tripping on the shoes she keeps by the door. His ankle catches the step that leads to the upper part of her apartment and he lands face first on her floor. He groans into the hardwood, taking deep breaths to collect himself before sitting upright.

“This is trespassing, I’m calling the police,” Kagura says, sounding bored.

“I  _ am _ the police,” he huffs, glaring at her. “Now will you just hear me out?”

“Fine,” Kagura sighs, rolling her eyes. “You have five minutes. Talk to me while I go make my dinner.”

She steps over him and walks towards her kitchenette, humming to herself all the while. Sougo, in a very ungraceful manner, pulls himself up off the floor and stumbles after her. He lets her putter around, filling up her electric kettle with water before opening a cupboard filled to the brim with cup noodles and pulling one out. Without asking, Sougo opens her fridge and pulls out a large bottle of fresh water, takes a clean cup from the drain tray and fills it up and downs the whole thing before he speaks.

“It’s rude to go through people’s things without asking,” Kagura chastises him, though there’s no venom in her voice.

“We’re past that at this point, don’t you think?” he gives her a look and she simply shrugs.

“So, you work for an Odd Jobs business, right?” Sougo asks, though he already knows the answer. She nods hesitantly, and he continues. “So you guys do anything--within reason, right?”

“I’m not---”

“It’s not sex, you moron,” he cuts her off again, starting to get exasperated. She pouts at him, clearly annoyed that he keeps interrupting her, but she bites her tongue and lets him continue. “This weekend, I’m going back to Bushu to visit my parents’ graves with my sister. It’s a tradition we have and  _ usually _ it’s just us, but for some reason this year she invited her asshat boyfriend, which, as you can probably tell, I’m simply  _ ecstatic _ about. Anyway he told her, for  _ whatever _ reason I have a girlfriend, which I tried to convince her isn’t true but she’s not having it. She wants me to bring this imaginary girlfriend on our trip and well, that’s where you come in.”

“ _ I _ come in?” Kagura cocked a brow at him, still looking confused.

“I need you to be my fake girlfriend.”

There’s a long moment of silence before Kagura bursts out laughing. She clutches her side and doubles over, and for added dramatic effect she bangs a fist on her kitchen counter. Sougo crosses his arms over his chest and rolls his eyes, impatiently waiting for her outburst to finish.

“ _ Me? _ ” Kagura gets out in between giggles. “ _ Your _ girlfriend? That’s rich! Priceless! Who put you up to this? Was it Gin? Shinpachi?”

She dissolves into giggles again and Sougo fists his hair in frustration.

“I’m  _ serious! _ ” he shouts over her obnoxious laughter. “I don’t care what your going rate is I’ll pay you double.”

“Can’t you call one of your numerous booty-calls?” Kagura asks after a moment, wiping tears from her eyes. “Why  _ me _ ?”

“You’re the only one who doesn’t have plans on a weekend and, while you’re an idiot, I’m pretty sure you could play the part for at least 72 hours. All you have to do is just pretend to like me in front of my sister, and not let it slip that it’s not real, alright?”

“Right because  _ insulting _ me is gonna make me more likely to help you,” she rolls her eyes at him.

He sighs again and pulls a hand down his face. “Listen.”

She leans her back against the counter and crosses her arms over her chest, watching him carefully. “I’m listening,” she says evenly, and there’s an air of superiority in her voice.

Sougo already regrets this decision immediately.

“It’s three days,” he holds up three fingers for emphasize. “It’s a short drive out of town. My sister and her boyfriend will probably be too busy eating each other’s faces to worry about us so really, you just have to put on an act for a little bit throughout the day and let me drag you around town. I’ll buy you dinner and stuff while we’re there, on top of paying you for the weekend.”

“Fifty thousand.”

“What?”

He gapes at her but her stare is cold and unwavering. She can’t be serious? Fifty  _ thousand _ yen? She’s insane.

“Thirty,” he tries to meet her stare head on but she simply looks unimpressed.

“Fifty or you’re shit out of luck,” Kagura shrugs. “Do you honestly think I’m  _ jumping _ at the chance to play your bed bunny? This is demoralizing to me. Insulting, actually.”

“Fine. Forty.”

“Fifty.”

“Forty-five.”

“Forty-five _and_ you buy all the souvenirs I want, plus my meals and you treat me to  _ Nobu _ when we get back.”

Sougo grit his teeth, already feeling his wallet weep. “Deal.”

“Deal,” she held her hand out and they shook.

“I would have done it for fifty,” he said nonchalantly.

“I would have done it for thirty,” Kagura smirked at him before taking her hand back. 

“I hope you choke on your noodles,” Sougo grumbles under his breath before walking out of her kitchen and flopping down on her couch.

“Whaaaaaat are you doing?” she draws out the question, peeking around the corner and watches him with furrowed brows.

“Well, we’re supposedly dating now right?” Sougo smiles slowly at her, patting the seat next to him. “You have some cramming to do. Get ready to learn  _ everything _ about me.”

“If you so much as  _ mention _ kinks---”

“That’s number five on the list.”

“Die.”

And every night after work, from Monday until Thursday, Sougo went over to Kagura’s apartment and schooled her in his life. He told her the simple things: his favourite foods, his likes and dislikes, brief things about his past. He mostly talked about his sister and occasionally her relationship with Hijikata. Kagura filled him in on things about herself, and they practised everyday until it was drilled into their heads.

Thursday night, after his last “session” with Kagura, Sougo went home and laid in bed, staring at the ceiling until the early hours of the morning. Nothing terrified him quite like the idea of bringing  _ Kagura _ of all people on a trip with his sister and her boyfriend but really, he was all out of options. She had picked up on the information quickly, and while he’s positive the weekend isn’t going to go  _ perfectly _ , he’s almost sure it’ll go smoothly. They leave early in the morning in the hopes to beat traffic and Sougo is glad for the fact that they’re driving in seperate cars so Sougo can squeeze in some extra tutoring with Kagura on the ride down.

 

* * *

 

 

His alarm goes off at seven in the morning, and Sougo drags himself out of bed and immediately turns on his coffee maker. He’s gonna need the whole pot to get through the morning, and the thought alone exhausts him more than his lack of sleep. 

He packs a small bag, just enough clothes to get through the weekend plus toiletries after brushing his teeth and showering. His coffee is still percolating when he walks out his apartment door and bangs on Kagura’s. He’s pounding away for at least five minutes before she opens the door, clad in a matching pink tank top and boxer pyjama set. Her hair is disheveled and there’s bags under her eyes. She looks at him disdainfully, and her nose curls in disgust.

“Get ready,” Sougo says, shoving his hands casually in his pockets. “We’re leaving in ten.”

“ _ Ten _ ?” she scoffs at him, preparing to close the door. “Get fucked.”

“We have to beat traffic--”

The door closes in his face and Sougo sighs under his breath. He sets an alarm on his phone for ten minutes and goes back into his apartment to have a cup of coffee.

Twenty minutes and a lot of bickering later, Sougo is carrying both of their bags down to his car. Kagura is chatting away with someone on her phone who promises to watch over Sadaharu for the weekend, and she trails casually behind him across the parking lot. Before they reach his car, Sougo hears a long drawn out car horn to his left, and he looks over and feels his blood run cold. 

Hanging out of the passenger window of a sleek black SUV is his sister, Mitsuba, a bright grin n her face and a cup of McDonald’s coffee in her hand.

“Sougo!” she calls cheerfully, waving enthusiastically. “Surprise! We’re all gonna drive down together. Get in!”

Sougo slides his gaze over to Hijikata, who sits hunched over in the driver’s side, white-knuckling the steering wheel and looking in desperate need of a cigarette.

_ Good _ , Sougo thinks.  _ I hope he has that craving for the rest of the weekend and goes through withdrawals and dies. _

Kagura pulls the phone away from her face and glances between Sougo and the car hesitantly. “Who’s that?”

“ _ That _ ,” Sougo grits his teeth, his fingers tight around the handles of their duffel bags. “Is my sister and Hijikata. Apparently we’re driving down with them.”

“Shinpachi,” Kagura says into her phone, her voice sounding serious. “I have to go.”

She hangs up without another word and Sougo and Kagura share a look before walking over to the SUV. Sougo throws their bags into the trunk next to Mitsuba and Hijikata’s small suitcases, while Kagura climbs into the backseat. He hears them all exchange pleasantries and introductions, and silently he sends a prayer up to God to let the weekend go smoothly.

He climbs in next to Kagura, behind Hijikata and says hello to his sister. He claps a hand on Hijikata’s shoulder, his nails digging into his skin and Hijikata bites back a yelp of pain. Sougo plasters a smile on his face and says hello to his boss, before letting go and sitting back in his seat.

“We brought food,” Mitsuba says as Hijikata begins to peel out of the parking lot. She hands Sougo a greasy McDonald’s bag and a tray with two coffees in it. “Breakfast sandwiches, hashbrowns and coffee--classic road trip food, right?”

“Thanks,” Sougo says, genuinely meaning it. He hadn’t had time to eat breakfast that morning, because when Kagura took too long he broke into her apartment and started packing for her while she was in the shower.

Kagura snatched the bag from his hands and began rummaging around, pulling out a sandwich and two hashbrowns and immediately began digging in. Sougo snatched the bag back despite her protests and pulled out his own sandwich. He set the packaged food aside and worked on making his coffee, adding the right amount of cream and sugar as quickly as he could while the roads were still smooth. The last thing he wanted was to spill hot coffee on himself and be burnt, but then again he could have played it off and pretended he was seriously injured and needed to go to the hospital and cancel the whole trip.

However, as much as he wanted to do that, he still knew it was important to go visit his parents.

“So, Kagura,” Mitsuba started, watching the two in the backseat through the rearview mirror. “You and Sougo haven’t been together long, then?”

Kagura choked on her food, holding a hand to her mouth as she coughed and sputtered.

“Oh! You okay?” Mitsuba spun around in her seat, worry clear on her face.

“She’s fine, right  _ honey? _ ” Sougo said tightly, shoving his coffee in her face and forcing her to drink some. She fought against him for a moment before succumbing and drinking. She glared at him over the rim of the cup but he said nothing more to her.

“Y-yeah,” Kagura said after swallowing, trying to force a smile onto her face to ease Mitsuba’s worry. “Just a few months at this point. Kind of took us both by surprise, right  _ honey?” _

She spat his pet name back at him, and casually elbowed him in the ribs right as he took a sip of coffee. He gasped, the liquid spilling down his shirt and burning his chest. It wasn’t even close to the pain in his ribs though; her cheap shot had felt like he had just been hit by a car, and he wasn’t entirely sure he hadn’t broken anything.

“A few  _ months _ and I’m just learning about her  _ now? _ ” Mitsuba frowned at her brother. “That’s no fair, Sou.”

“Sorry,” he said meekly, trying to play off the pain in his ribs.

“It’s fine,” Mitsuba smiled warmly, waving him off. “We’re gonna spend all weekend catching up. We should go to a bathhouse one night, Kagura, just you and me. A total girls night. Sounds fun, right?”

That sounded like Sougo’s worst nightmare. He glanced at Kagura, a silent warning in his eyes trying to plead with her to make up and excuse not to go. She’d mess up  _ somehow _ and their whole lie would come undone. The worst thing to Sougo besides lying to his sister was his sister finding out she was being lied to and  _ then _ she’d get upset with him.

“Absolutely,” Kagura smiled politely.

Oh God, it’s all over.

“Great!” Mitsuba grinned. “I know a great place right near where we’re staying. You’ll love it. Sou, you and Toshirou can go as well. It would be great for you two to bond.”

“I’m allergic to water,” Sougo muttered, taking a sip of coffee.

“Sougo, that’s a lie,” Mitsuba frowned at him.

“Sorry, I’m allergic to bonding,” he amended and Mitsuba huffed in disappointment.

“He’d be happy to go,” Kagura cut in, smiling at Mitsuba once more. “He’s just grumpy right now because he’s not a morning person.”

_ More like not a  _ Hijikata _ person. _

Mitsuba smiled again, a relieved expression on her face as she looked over Kagura. “Oh Kagura, I’m so glad you’re coming on this trip. It’s so nice to see Sou with someone who really cares about him.”

_ Ironic. _

“Happy to be here,” Kagura lied, awkwardly taking a bite out of her hashbrown when she didn’t know what else to say.

“I’ll let you two get back to eating,” Mitsuba turned back around in her seat, looking content. “It should only take about an hour to get there, and then you can see where we grew up!”

“Looking forward to it,” Kagura nodded politely. “Thank you again for breakfast.”

“Don’t mention it,” Mitsuba grinned in the mirror.

Hijikata turned on the radio then, an upbeat pop song drifting from the speakers. Sougo knew this was exactly the kind of music Hijikata hated the most, but Mitsuba’s eyes lit up as soon as the song started and she turned up the volume, so Hijikata let it be without saying a word. Sougo watched as Hijikata used his free hand to take Mitsuba’s, and they held hands the whole ride down. He wanted to be sick.

Sougo sat quietly in the back with Kagura, choosing not to participate in any conversation. Kagura denied the coffee that was offered to her and instead opted for a cold milk tea she had brought along, so Sougo drank her coffee so it wouldn’t go to waste. They ate relatively quickly, and sat in silence for most of the way. Out of the corner of his eye, Sougo noticed Kagura keep her eyes trained on her window, watching the world pass by with a faraway look in her eyes.

As they entered Bushu, they passed along a mountain ridge that had a view of the ocean between the peaks. It was only visible from Sougo’s side, so Kagura climbed across the bench and practically sat in his lap to watch the water pass by. He complained and tried to push her off, but when he caught the look of excitement in her eye he stopped and let her be.

“I didn’t know we were going to the  _ coast _ ,” Kagura gasped, her blue eyes wide with excitement.

“Do you not often see the ocean, Kagura?” Mitsuba asked, her interest piqued.

“Hardly ever,” Kagura said, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. “I  _ love _ the ocean.”

“That’s just the bay,” Sougo said dryly, trying to keep his voice controlled.

It was strange, Kagura having completely pushed boundaries aside the second she saw something that excited her. She was practically sitting on him but she didn’t seem to mind at all, her eyes wide and bright with enthusiasm.

Kagura frowned at him. “It’s still the ocean though,  _ right? _ ”

“I guess,” Sougo shrugged. “It’s not what you think it is, though.”

“It’s still pretty,” Kagura refused to let him bring down her mood. She continued to look out the window, the shine in her eyes stubbornly staying.

The look, the childish wonder, Sougo wasn’t sure what it was but something about it was, well,  _ cute _ .

He sat back and let her continue to enjoy the moment, not having the energy or the interest in trying to ruin the moment for her anymore. Besides, they were supposed to be on their best behaviours on this trip. He was supposed to be the supportive boyfriend, right? He supposes he should let her have her fun.

“You’ll love where we’re staying then, Kagura,” Mitsuba said, a secretive smile on her face.

“Is it by the water?” Kagura gasped, getting even more excited.

“Just wait and see,” Mitsuba winked, giggling to herself.

Sougo knew, of course, she was referring to their old childhood home. It was on the edge of the bay, a small little traditional-styled house nestled away from the city. The backyard backed right on to the water, and every morning Sougo would watch the sunrise with his sister over the water. There wasn’t a sight in the world like it.

As poor as they had been growing up, that house had been in their family for generations. Thankfully they were still able to keep it since it had already been paid off. Sougo still pays the electricity bill on the house, but since it only gets used once it a year it’s practically nothing. He doesn’t really think he’s the nostalgic type but he still loves that house, and it makes Mitsuba happy so he’s more than willing to keep it around.

The more they drove, the closer they got. The water went from a small speck to stretching out beside the car as they drove on the edge of town near the docks. The city was thriving, a popular tourist spot ever since Sougo could remember. Kagura watched the city pass by with wide eyes, practically hanging out of the window as they drove by.

Some time later they pulled up in front of Sougo and Mitsuba’s old home, the familiar tiled roof and tattered front like a welcoming beacon. Everyone climbed out of the car, Mitsuba and Kagura with shared enthusiasm. Sougo and Hijikata grabbed the luggage and the four went into the home, everyone being greeted with dust and a multitude of cobwebs.

“Well, we have our work cut out for us,” Mitsuba said with a positive determination.

After not being in use for a year, the house was left in disarray. They always covered everything with sheets before they left, but that didn’t stop dust and bugs from finding a new home in the one they had left behind. Hijikata had disappeared to the backroom to find the circuit breaker, and after a moment they finally had working electricity. Mitsuba opened all the windows and Kagura helped her take down all the sheets.

Sougo grabbed a vacuum and started to work away, and Hijikata grabbed a duster. The four of them worked diligently, quickly turning the whole house into a spotless paradise within the hour. With all the lights working and everything uncovered and clean, it was easy to see what the house had used to look like when Sougo and Mitsuba had grown up. The familiar green walls, the relatively high ceilings, the scratched wooden floors--it all brought back so many memories.

“Sou, look!” Mitsuba pointed to a doorframe, a fond smile on her face as she ran her fingers along nicks in the wood where their parents had tracked their growth as kids.

“You were so small,” Kagura said quietly, crouching down to stare at the wood with Mitsuba.

“He was cute, too,” Mitsuba giggled. “I’ll show you pictures later.”

“That’s  _ definitely _ not necessary,” Sougo interjected, feeling heat creep up his neck. He grabbed Kagura’s arm and pulled her up to her full height. “Come with me for a second.”

She let him lead her away, through the house and out the back door to where their porch overlooked the water. Sougo turned around just in time to catch the look on her face, watching her eyes widen and her involuntary gasp. She stood stock still on the edge of the dock, just watching the water in awe.

“Pretty nice, right?” he smirked.

“It’s beautiful,” she turned to him and punched his bicep. “You kept this from me the whole time? I would have agreed  _ way _ faster had I known  _ this _ was a possibility!”

“How was  _ I _ supposed to know you’d like this kinda shit!” he rubbed his arm, glaring at her.

“A good boyfriend would,” she sniffed haughtily and Sougo glared at her.

Without warning, he simply reached out and pushed her straight into the water. She fell in with a scream, splashing around like a gorilla in a kiddy pool while he watched with sickening satisfaction.

“ _ Asshole! _ ” she screamed, floundering around. “I  _ can’t swim! _ ”

She what.

Sougo froze, his whole body going tense when he realized her total lack of grace actually had a  _ reason _ behind it. While the water wasn’t exactly  _ deep _ , for someone who barely made 5 ft, it was too deep for her to stand in. She splashed around, coughing and gagging before completely going under.

Holy shit--he almost killed her. After months of threats and joking--- _ he almost killed her _ . Never in his wildest dreams had he ever expected her to not know how to swim. He thought she was being dramatic at first but the second she went under real fear struck him. Panic hit him like a freight train and immediately his mind started racing a mile a minute.

Reacting on instinct alone, Sougo dove in after her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up, breaching the water in seconds. She gasped and gagged and furiously spat water out, both on him and back into the water surrounding them.

“ _ Jerk! _ ” she coughed, holding onto him tightly with one arm and furiously beating his chest with the other.

The water is ice this early in the morning. It shocks his system so badly he feels his ligaments freeze up. He kicks his legs furiously, trying to stay in control of his body and figure out a way to get them both to shore before they get hypothermia.

“Sorry,” he said breathlessly, reaching down and hooking her legs around his waist so she was more secure. “I thought you could swim.  _ You’re _ the idiot obsessed with the ocean. How are you not able to swim!”

“So this is  _ my _ fault now?” she screeched in his ear, glaring at him.

“Well--kinda!” he caught her fist when she tried to punch him, forcing her to hook her arms around his neck while he tried to bring them over to a more shallow part of the water where he could stand.

She hung onto him like a baby monkey, the excitement and wonder in her eyes completely replaced by panic and horror. Her hair was plastered to her head, and her face was completely red from choking on the water.

“Just hold on to me,” he kept his voice cool, holding onto her tightly while he awkwardly paddled through the water towards the bank.

“I  _ am! _ ” she snapped, her arms wound tightly against his neck and her face buried in the crook between his shoulder and neck.

He was about to make a snappy remark when he felt her trembling against him. He found a solid spot where he was able to stand, and he stood in the water, holding Kagura against him. Her breath was shaky against his ear, and suddenly she felt very small in his arms.

Sougo wasn’t entirely sure what to do at that moment. Instinct took over, and he simply stood in the water, holding her tightly and rubbing a hand against her back in slow, circular motions. He thinks it helps because her breaths start to turn even, and his own panic starts to recede.

“Hey,” he says quietly, gently trying to push her away from his neck.

“No--I’ll drown!” she clings to him tighter, the fear in her voice returning.

“You won’t,” he keeps his cool, still trying to detach her from his neck. He just wants to see her face. “I won’t let you.”

“You’re the reason I almost drowned!”

“Well--that was an accident,” he hesitates awkwardly. “C’mon, just let me see your face. You didn’t hit your head on any rocks did you?”

“There are  _ rocks _ down there?”

“Not many,” he says quickly.

“You’re such an idiot,” Kagura grumbles, pulling back from him, using one of her hands to cover her face.

He takes her hand gently and pulls it away from her face. There’s a little resistance at first but eventually she lets him. Her face is red, and his heart catches in his throat when he realizes her eyes are wet with tears. Guilt fills him and he gently runs his thumb under each of her eyes, wiping the tears away.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, meaning it. “I’ll never do that again.”

“You’d better not,” she mutters weakly, a pout on her face.

He grins softly, relief washing over him when he realizes she not hurt. He pushes the hair plastered to her forehead away, opening up her face more. She shivers against him, and once again he’s reminded of how cold the water is.

“Can we get out?” she asks, her teeth starting to chatter. 

“Yeah,” he nods. “Hold on tight, Red.”

She doesn’t need to be told twice. She wraps her arms around his neck again, burying her face once more in the crook of his neck. It’s less of a desperate cling, and more of a comfortable trust where she knows he’s going to do all the work. Sougo has one arm secure under her ass and one hand against her back and he walks them confidently out of the water, the cold water splashing up against him as he steps onto the bank. 

He walks them along the sand and towards his house, where Mitsuba waits with a worried look on her face and towels in her hands. Hijikata stands next to her, and unreadable expression on his face. 

“Are you both alright?” Mitsuba asks when they get near. “We heard shouting!”

“We’re fine,” Sougo says, stopping to let Mitsuba pat Kagura down with a towel. “Just went for a dip.”

“Isn’t the water cold?” Hijikata asks, quirking a brow. 

“F- _ freezing! _ ” Kagura sputters out, thanking Mitsuba when she wraps a towel around her like a blanket. 

“She needs a bath,” Mitsuba nods, hurrying off towards the house. “I’ll go draw her one. Sou, carry her inside.”

“Yes ma’am,” Sougo mutters under his breath, though he knows Kagura doesn’t have the strength to walk at the moment. She sneezes into his neck and he sighs. 

“Y-you deserve that,” Kagura whispers against him, her frozen cheek pressed against his shoulder.

“I know,” he says, though he hates to admit it. 

Mitsuba calls them in when the bath is drawn and Sougo carries Kagura into the house to where the bath is. He sets her down on the edge of the tub, her tired eyes starting to droop and her head leaning forward and pressing against his stomach when he stands too close. She looks ready to pass out and Sougo worries about leaving her alone in the tub, but Mitsuba squeezes his arm and gives him a knowing smile.

“She’ll be alright,” she says gently. “Just leave her to me.”

He nods and looks down at Kagura once more, reaching up and brushing her hair back absently. It’s started to tangle as it dries, and he catches a quick touch of her forehead and realizes she’s like a human icicle. His stomach drops and guilt fills him once more, but there’s nothing he can do besides step back and let Mitsuba do the rest. 

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” he says quietly.

“Yeah,” Kagura nods against him. 

He lets out a breath he doesn’t realize he’s holding and brushes her hair one last time before stepping out of the bathroom and walks off towards his bedroom to find a change of clothes. He’ll need a shower at some point, but he figures he should let Kagura enjoy her bath after the shock he just gave her. 

He changes into a pair of jogging pants and sweater and towels off his hair before looking around the room. It’s still the same as it always was, blue walls and a single bookshelf and a couple posters of bands he used to like as a kid. Two regular futons are laid out on the ground right next to each other, and Sougo has to assume Mitsuba put them together while Sougo and Kagura were messing around in the lake. 

He’s too tired to care at the moment, and instead lays down on one of the futons and puts in his earphones and immediately falls asleep. It was one of his few talents, the ability to fall asleep anywhere and everywhere and despite having enough coffee in his system to give an elephant a heart attack. It both got him through college and also screwed him over an innumerable amount of times. 

However, at that moment he didn’t quite care. Part of him just wished he could sleep through the whole weekend and wake up to whatever repercussions waited for him. He drifted off without a second thought. 

For the whole while he slept, he had nothing but nightmares of Kagura drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not a fucking day that passes by that I don't hate myself for not using Tokyo instead of Edo. It's a modern au but the names??? Damn I'm a dumb bitch. For anyone wondering they're in Kanagawa Prefecture, probably near or around Yokohama. It's apparently an hours drive from Tokyo. Also fifty thousand yen is roughly 500 american dollars, if yall were curious. 
> 
> I'm not sure how long this arc will be but as of right now I'm aiming for around 3 chapters. I am. a HUGE slut for fake dating au's so, of course I had to continue the trend of cliche tropes that makes up this story. I was watching a lot of New Girl (a great okikagu au if i do say) recently, as well as the new movie To All the Boys I've Loved Before, which really helped flesh out this arc. I highly rec both if yall are looking for something to watch.
> 
> also I know these notes are long and I'm sorry haha I've had a lot to say. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented and kudo's'd, I havent had time to get back to everyone right away but I see what yall say and I really appreciate how enthusiastic yall are about this fic. Warms my heart. 
> 
> please comment and drop a kudos if you havent already!!!
> 
> (((also if yall feel like it, feel free to pm me for my discord, I love talking to new people especially about okikagu!!!!)))


	12. Unravelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late update again, that's probably going to be a consistent thing until november when I'm back to one job. Thank you so much for all the kind comments and Kudos, it really means a lot to me!
> 
> I know last week I titled the chapter "Two Cops a sister and a foreigner walk into a bar pt 1" but thats a long ass title so im just gonna be saying this is The Mitsuba Arc pt 2. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! I think youll like this one ;)

Sougo isn’t sure when he wakes up. It could have been hours later at that point, but after how heavy and consistent his nightmares had been, it had felt like months or even years had passed.

In his dream, he could hear Kagura drowning in the vastness of the ocean. She called to him, begging for his help as she struggled against waves that had looked like they had been forged by titans. The water had been black; a sea of ink Sougo couldn’t tell where it began or ended. He swam ceaselessly, breaking through waves and being swept under but never quite giving up while he searched tirelessly for Kagura. The scariest part of the whole nightmare was how disorienting the whole thing was. He could only  _ hear _ her but he could never  _ see _ her and as he felt his lungs fill with saltwater and his limbs scream against him in tired agony, he still pressed forward with no end to the misery in sight.

As he wakes, his eyes snap open and there’s a strangled gasp that fights it’s way out of his throat. He has to beat it back down, snapping his jaw closed and wiring it shut tight with all his force of will. He won’t be bothered by a dream. He  _ won’t _ .

He looks around wildly, his whole body tense like he’s ready for a fight he’s not sure will come or not. He’s greeted with the familiar walls of his childhood bedroom instead of an endless, angry sea and for the first time in what feels like forever he feels like he can breathe again. His sweatshirt sticks to his skin and he realizes with mild disgust he had broken out in a cold sweat.

He lies in bed, trying desperately to calm his nerves. He breathes in slowly, holds it, and exhales. He does that multiple times until his heartbeat slows from an erratic beating to a slow and steady rhythm. He can feel his stomach in his throat and nausea twists and turns inside him, threatening to make him wretch.

_ It was just a dream _ , he thinks, repeating it over and over again in his brain like a mantra.  _ Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a--- _

“Oi, ugly.”

The voice snaps him out of his reverie and Sougo freezes on the mattress once more. He looks up, watching as Kagura’s face comes into view as she towers over him. There’s a clear look of disdain on her face and Sougo furiously tries to beat down the relief that had somehow washed over him when he wasn’t paying attention.

“You don’t have to announce yourself every time you walk into a room,” he says and quickly jerks his head to the left, narrowly missing where she stomps her foot down.

“ _ Very _ funny,” she seethes, glaring down at him. “Hurry up and go take a shower, you stink, stinky.”

“Do I?” Sougo asks rhetorically, rolling over onto where her futon sits completely untouched next to his, and he fusses over the sheets and hopes he gets the smell of saltwater on her bed. “ _ Oops. _ ”

“Stop it, you ass!” she drops down on to his futon and grabs him by the shoulders, rolling him back onto his own bed with a noise Sougo can only describe as a strangled war cry.

He allows her to roll him, but he relaxes his body so it’s completely dead weight and she has to work harder because of it. Once on his bed again, he stretches out once more, star-fishing against the soft clean sheets. He looks up at her with a bored expression, silently revelling in annoying her like they were kids on a playground.

“You’re the  _ worst, _ you know that?” Kagura huffs, surprisingly out of breath. She sits back, leaning against his thigh and runs a hand through her disheveled hair.

Sougo eyes her up and down, surprised to see her changed into a cute blue sundress. He notices the makeup on her face, subtle, but it still enhances her natural beauty. He’s come to notice she doesn’t wear it often, and he’s immediately suspicious as to why she suddenly has it on now of all times.

“Why are you all dressed up?” he asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Hm?” she pauses, her hand dropping from her hair down to rest lazily on his thigh. “Your sister is insisting we go get lunch in the city. I was sent here to wake your lazy ass up and tell you to get ready. We’re leaving soon and you smell like fish.”

A double date with Hijikata and Mitsuba? Sounds like torture.

“No thanks,” he shrugs, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the overhead light.

“Idiot,” Kagura huffs, grabbing his arm and pulling it away from his face. “It’s just lunch.”

“That’s what you think,” Sougo mutters bitterly, making a face of clear displeasure before smoothing out his expression and closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep again.

“And what does  _ that _ mean?” there was a tinge of irritation in Kagura’s tone, like she was exasperated with his melodrama. She probably was; not that he cared.

“It  _ means _ that my sister is gonna ask you a million questions about yourself and our ‘relationship’,” he does lazy air quotes with his fingers, his tone lacklustre. “---and it’s up to  _ us _ to keep up the charade while she and Hijikata are shoved  _ so far _ up each other’s a---”

“Christ,” Kagura cuts him off, sighing and rolling her eyes. She yanks on his arm once more, pulling him up into a sitting position. She eyes him up and down, looking disappointed in what she finds.

“What?” he asks, glaring at her.

“You told me you care about your sister, right?” Kagura gives him a pointed look. “You said this was an important family trip?”

“Yeah,  _ family _ \---”

“Which  _ means _ Hijikata, too,” she cuts him off again, her tone a warning that she was serious. “You don’t exactly try to hide how much you hate him, but you have to face the music and own up to the fact that he makes your sister happy. He’s in her life, which means he’s in yours too. Just play nice for the weekend for your sister---is that  _ really _ too much to ask?”

“Yes,” Sougo said flatly, and Kagura groaned.

“You’re an idiot, a big idiot,” she shook her head, completely exasperated. “Go take a shower, dumbass.”

Sougo sighed once more before pulling his arm free of her grip and standing up. He grabbed a nearby clean towel that Mitsuba had laid out for him and padded out of the room without another word.

He knew, logically, Kagura had a point. He was too prideful and stubborn to ever tell her that, however, but she  _ did _ have a point. His sister was all he had in the world and she meant more to him than anyone or anything. He loved her, as simple as it was. He was clearly disappointed in her choice of men but there was an obvious light in her eyes whenever she was around Hijikata. They had been together for so long at that point they already acted like an old married couple. Sougo was frustrated with their past, but the fact of the matter was that he came on this trip to spend time with family, and if Hijikata  _ had _ to be there, then he would have to deal with it, plain and simple.

* * *

He showered quickly, toweling off before wrapping it around his waist and venturing back up to his room. The warm water had loosened his tense muscles and made him feel way better after waking up from that nightmare before. He had walked out of the bathroom feeling like a brand new man, and he had made a decision to make the most of the weekend to the best of his ability.

When he entered the room, Kagura was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of a small vanity mirror, straightening her hair. She looked up when he came in and her face immediately curled in disgust, eyeing him up and down with disdain before returning back to her own reflection.

“What was  _ that _ look for?” Sougo asked, shooting a glare her way.

“Why did you come in in a  _ towel _ ?” she said, pointing to her face before saying, “look---I’m traumatized.”

“Don’t you find me attractive,  _ honey? _ ” Sougo said patronizingly, digging through his bag for a change of clothes. “It hurts my feelings when you act like this towards me. I thought we were in love.”

“Get fucked,” was her simple response, but out of the corner of his eye Sougo could see her stealing quick glasses in the reflection of her mirror. He couldn’t help but smirk.

He turned his back to her when he found his outfit and without warning, he unceremoniously dropped the towel around his waist. He heard Kagura make a choking sound from behind him and he slowly stepped into his boxer-briefs, snapping the band satisfactorily once they were on. Afterwards he pulled on a pair of dark wash jean and looked around for some deodorant.

“Have you seen my---”

“No.”

“I didn’t even finish the question,” he shot her a look but she was too busy focusing on her task at hand, her face redder than her hair.

_ Interesting. _

Knowing what he was looking for wasn’t anywhere near her but wanting to continue to annoy her, Sougo walked over to where she was perched and started messing with things on the shelf in front of her. Kagura watched him with a confused look on her face, trying her best to diligently work on her hair while he hovered over her, caging her between his arms while he dicked around with random knick knacks. He felt her curl into herself more, obviously uncomfortable with the close proximity between the two of them, and he couldn’t help but bite back a laugh.

“What are you doing, idiot?”

“Looking for something,” he shrugged.

“ _ What? _ ” she snapped, her patience completely run out.

“Hmm, I wonder,” he says slowly, thoughtfully, and revels in the way she looks like she’s coming undone at the seams.

“If you’re just being annoying--do it somewhere else,” Kagura huffed, aggressively clamping the hot plates of her straightener down on a chunk of her hair.

“Am I bothering you?” Sougo asked, knowing the answer. He fiddled with something on the shelf in front of them, resting his chin on the crown of her head.

“Yes.”

He snorted. Leave it to Kagura to be blunt.

He opened his mouth to retort but before he could say anything there was a quick knock on their bedroom door. Both Kagura and Sougo turned to look, surprised to see Mitsuba standing in the entryway to their room. She had a rueful smile on her face, and she fussed with the hem of her yellow sundress awkwardly.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said quickly, a sudden heat gracing her delicate features. “We’re planning on leaving soon---if, of course, you guys are ready.”

“We’ll be down soon,” Sougo nodded, rising to his full height and stretching loosely.

Mitsuba glanced between the two of them, a secretive, knowing smile on her face. “Don’t take too long, ‘kay?”

Immediately put off by her scheming looks, Sougo simply nodded and Mitsuba disappeared without another word. He tried to push his sister to the back of his mind, but there was something about the look in her eyes that seemed like she was hinting at a shared secret between them. The look screamed ‘ _ oh--I  _ know’; but what she knew, however, he simply couldn’t guess.

His entire body felt on edge, but they had a long night ahead of them so Sougo tried his best to brush it under the rug instead of dwelling on possible hidden meanings he was too dense to understand. Looking down at Kagura, they shared a single confused look before shrugging and turning away from each other to do other things. Sougo pulled on a shirt, a simple dark blue button up that Mitsuba had bought him for Christmas a few years ago, and he assumed that wearing it would make her happy and maybe lay off of him for the rest of the night.

 

When they were both entirely ready to go, they met with Mitsuba and Hijikata downstairs before exiting the house and climbing into the SUV together. Sougo realized it was going to be incredibly annoying to not have independence for the next few days since they only had one car, but it wasn’t exactly an issue he could fix in the moment.

The drive into town was short and sweet. They decided not to travel into the city for lunch, opting to stick within the small town the three of them had grown up in. Mitsuba had suggested a soba place they had all loved so many years ago near the center of town, and everyone eagerly agreed.

Upon entering the restaurant, they were immediately greeted with familiar faces from their younger years. The waitress that greeted them had been a friend of Mitsuba’s from high school, and the two immediately started reminiscing unprompted. Sougo, Hijikata and Kagura sat down at their assigned booth and flipped open the menu. Sougo wasn’t one for talking about the past and he certainly wasn’t close with anyone left in their backwater town, so he was grateful for the distraction.

“I want this one,” Kagura said sometime later, pointing to a picture. Cold soba with assorted tempura and an array of side dishes--a meal fit for a monster and the most expensive set on the menu. Typical Kagura.

“This one seems more your style,” Sougo pointed to the kids menu, and he bit back and yelp when she punched his thigh under the table.

“Have you guys decided yet?” Mitsuba asked, sliding into the booth beside Hijikata, across from Sougo and Kagura. She looked fresh-faced and bright-eyed, a sign that she was having a good health day, and Sougo could only assume seeing her old friend had helped brighten her mood to the fullest.

“Yeah,” Kagura and Sougo announced at the same time, glancing at each other out of the corners of their eyes with a hidden disdain. 

“Toshirou?” Mitsuba asked, reaching for the menu as Sougo handed it to her.

“I’ll get what I usually do,” he nodded, glancing at the menu over her shoulder with disinterest. Hijikata, Sougo knew from years of past experience, was not a very adventurous man. He usually stuck with whatever he liked best and never strayed from it, and always doused it with an absurd amount of mayonnaise like a pre-obese yankee.

“This reminds me of all our old dates here,” Mitsuba giggled to herself, turning the familiar pages of the menu with a fond smile on her face. She glanced up at Sougo and Kagura, another secretive smile on her face. “It’s cute to see you two here. You remind me of us in our younger years.”

Kagura choked on her water and Sougo suppressed a groan. Logically, they both knew that that was a good sign. They were playing their parts well. However, as individuals who had barely tolerated each other's presence, Mitsuba’s words were more of an insult than a compliment.

Unsure of what to say, Sougo and Kagura simply let Mitsuba’s words hang in the air between them. There was a slight shift in terms of comfort that went unnoticed by either Mitsuba or Hijikata. While Kagura and Sougo had been sitting shoulder-to-shoulder in the booth initially, a clear lack of personal space while they had looked over the menu together, they inched away from each other instinctively.

Sougo had initially thought it was going to be easy pretending to date someone if it meant his sister was happy, but as he was quickly learning, nothing ever went perfectly when Kagura was involved. Things were going better than he had  _ hoped _ , but there was still an unspoken tension between the two of them. Their first instinct was to bicker, not to act like they were in their honeymoon phase. To them, the whole weekend was starting to feel like they were going against their whole personalities. They had to actively fight against their bodies in order to play the part.

It was only the first day and it was already shaping out to be harder than either of them had anticipated.

  
  


After their waitress had been called, the food came out rather quickly. They ate in a comfortable silence, Sougo and Hijikata staying relatively quiet while Mitsuba asked Kagura a handful of personal questions. 

The thing that had struck Sougo, however, was that while her family had been mentioned, Kagura had decided not to divulge the information about her brother. In fact she hadn't brought him up at all, and while Sougo found that curious, he decided to keep his thoughts to himself. The back of his brain had whispered to him that that was something of a secret they shared between them and while he was interested to know why she had kept it to herself, the sadistic side of him told him he could taunt her with the knowledge she had given him.

Mitsuba had seemed satisfied by the time they had finished their meal, and after they had paid the group had agreed to head to the cemetery to go and honour Sougo’s parents. Sougo was grateful to get this part of the weekend out of the way relatively early. He didn't mean it in a way to be disrespectful, but after the ceremony meant he really had to focus on playing the part of a boyfriend, and it was already proving to be challenging.

 

The drive down to the cemetery was a quiet one. Sougo watched out the window as the town he grew up in disappeared behind him, remembering instances in time at certain street corners and outside old shops and restaurants. They passed by his old highschool and his expression soured until it was long out of his sight. Like every year, he was hit with a wave of nostalgia but for Sougo it wasn't exactly a good or bad version. This town really meant nothing to him, it was just a place he had grown up in. He barely even remembered his parents, since he had been so young when they died.

He had done all this, like he always did every year, for Mitsuba. She had fond memories of the town and their parents; she had grown up with lots of friends and love surrounding her. This town  _ meant _ something to her, while to Sougo it was simply a dot on the map. It was a fleeting instance in his brain that came and went in seconds, just as quickly and with as much ease as it took to drive through it.

When they pulled up to the cemetery, Sougo mentally braced himself. He hoped Mitsuba didn't cry this year. She didn't often cry, but when her emotions were especially heightened or if her illness was taking a toll on her, she shed a few tears. It always made Sougo uncomfortable and awkward, since he never knew what to do. He prayed silently that their visit went smoothly, and exited the car.

The group reconvened in front of the cemeteries flower shop, Mitsuba immediately melding into Hijikata the moment he wrapped his arm around her. Sougo swears he hears her sniff and he has to physically restrain himself from sighing. In his eyes, Mitsuba can do no wrong--but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel incredibly uncomfortable with some of the things she does.

Kagura, surprisingly tactfully picking up on the sudden tension, speaks up before anyone else: “why don’t you guys go on ahead first? We can get the flowers and everything.”

Mitsuba and Hijikata both nodded, Mitsuba doing her best to smile positively even though her face and eyes were red. Hijikata, a stoic man by nature, already seemed uncomfortable with the tears but he gently led Mitsuba away towards the cemetery while she clung onto him. Sougo watched them go, shoving his fists into his pockets and trying his best not to make it too obvious that he was glaring at Hijikata.

“Hey, idiot,” Kagura nudges him, watching him carefully with a pursed expression. “Let’s go.”

He nods and follows after her, trailing behind her at a casual pace.

They enter inside the tiny shop, skillfully crafted homemade wooden tables and cabinets were lined with beautifully bloomed flowers. Signs pointed to sales and the clerk welcomed them into the shop with a smile. Kagura casually browsed, eyeing the flowers with a discerning eye. Sougo watched her in curiosity, noting her delicately touching petals and stems and reaching down to smell the flowers in front of her.

“What is this--a wine tasting? Just pick one,” he narrowed his eyes at her when she whipped her head around to glare at him.

“I’m trying to pick  _ nice _ ones, asshole,” she sniffed, her fingers dropping from a lilac stem.

“Does it really matter?” he asked more out of curiosity, not really comprehending whether it was a big deal or not. They were just flowers.

“Does it really  _ not _ matter?” Kagura countered, quirking a brow at him before moving on to the next aisle.

Sougo hummed to himself and said nothing more. He brushed past her in the aisle, moving on to look at more flowers. He had figured he had seen every damned flower in this shop at the slow rate they were moving, and he just wanted to buy a bouquet and get out.

“Can’t we just pick something?” he asked, pointing to a vase filled with bright orange flowers. The tag in front read  _ orange cosmos _ and Sougo disdainfully thought they were obnoxious.

“Can you relax?” Kagura huffed, frowning at him. “We’re taking our time in here for a  _ reason _ .”

“Why?” that caught him by surprise; he wasn’t expecting an answer like that.

“Your sister was crying, dummy,” Kagura faced him fully, putting her hands on her hips. “I’m giving them alone time. Plus...you seem very uncomfortable with even the slightest show of human emotion. That’s the sociopath in you, right?”

She brushed past him then, airily moving on to the back section of the shop. Sougo stayed planted in his spot for a long moment, her words catching him so off-guard he didn’t have it in him to move.

She was doing that for  _ him? _

“It’s not like I haven’t seen my sister cry before,” Sougo said after a long moment, shaking off his daze and walking after her. In fact, he had seen his sister cry many times. More than he ever wished she would.

“I’m sure you  _ have _ ,” Kagura kept her eyes on the flowers, refusing to look at him. There was something in her eyes that he caught. That same faraway look he had noticed multiple times throughout the trip, like she was experiencing a memory all over again. “But that doesn’t mean you’re great at handling it. You see her go red and you get all tense and look like you’re astral projecting. You need to grow up, y’know.”

“Save the lecture for someone else,” he glares at her, reaching up to pinch her cheek.

She flinches at his touch, turning to look at him and she tries to frown awkwardly against his hand. She reaches up and takes his hand in her own, her touch gentle against his skin. His fingers detach from her cheek but his hand remains held up, her fingers closing gently around his palm. They stare at each other for a long moment, Kagura looking like there were words on the tip of her tongue she was too hesitant to say.

“What?” he breathes out the word like it took all the air in his lungs just to speak it.

He waits patiently for an answer, every muscle in his body tensing while he stands firmly in place waiting for her to speak her mind. There’s a clear tension between them, and while Sougo  _ thinks _ he can get a good read on Kagura most days, that exact moment was one of the few where she remained a complete mystery to him. He couldn’t get into her mind; he felt completely shut out, and that left him on edge.

She hesitates for a moment before dropping his hand and turning away from him. Over her shoulder she quietly says: “nothing”, and starts to walk away.

He reaches after her instinctively, the urge to pull her back and shake her until she stops being cryptic and tells him what’s on her mind is intense. He stops, however, his hand pausing just briefly before falling back down to his side uselessly. He realizes then, or maybe he’s secretly always known, that Kagura is not the type of person he can force answers out of. Some part of him, in the deepest corner of his brain whispered to him that perhaps he was simply too scared of hearing what she was going to say. That somehow he knew she could say the simplest thing to completely unravel him, and he’d be left defenseless and exposed in front of her. That she could see him for who he really was.

That thought terrified him.

“This one,” Kagura’s voice breaks him out of his reverie, planting him firmly back in the present as she skips over to him holding a vase of pure white flowers. She looks pleased with herself, a small smile upturning the corners of her mouth. “Do you like them?”

“Sure,” he says, his voice coming out surprisingly hoarse.

She frowns at him and opens her mouth to speak but he simply takes the vase from her hand and walks over to the cash register and begins to pay for it. Kagura decides not to push it, thankfully, and quickly adds another vase of flowers and some incense to their purchase.

Sougo takes their items after paying and marches out of the shop, Kagura hot on his heels. They walk in silence, Sougo keeping his eyes directly ahead of him in the hopes that he appears like he isn’t in the mood to continue a conversation. He notes in his peripherals that he can see her glancing up at him, her expression worried and her brow furrowed. She chooses not to speak but Sougo can tell she’s fidgeting awkwardly in the tension.

They walk to the site of his parents graves in silence. He can see Hijikata and Mitsuba standing in front of them in the distance, and they pass rows upon rows of headstones before reaching them. Mitsuba had skillfully cleaned the headstones before Sougo and Kagura had appeared, and she and Hijikata were diligently working on cleansing them with purified water.

“Beautiful flowers!” Mitsuba gasped upon their arrival, her face breaking out into a bright smile despite her puffy eyes and reddened cheeks.

Kagura and Sougo simply nodded, and Sougo placed the flowers on each of his parents graves. He set up the incense and lit it before stepping back and joining the group in a silent prayer.

Like every year, he sent a basic prayer up to God and wished for his parents well being. His mind brought him back to his parents funeral, Mitsuba crying while patiently trying to teach him how to pray for their parents. He had been a very young child at that point, maybe four years old, and he couldn’t understand what was going on. His sister had the weight of the world on her shoulders at that point, and it was up to her to raise her from that point forward.

After his prayer, Sougo stepped back and waited patiently. His sister, like every year, took awhile to pray. Hijikata stood next to her, rubbing a hand on her back while her shoulders gently shook.

Kagura stood next to him, off to the sidelines after she was done praying. She watched Mitsuba with a sympathetic expression, and Sougo swore he caught her eyes starting to water. Sougo assumed Kagura was secretly the type to get emotionally bent out of shape over death, even though she seemed incredibly strong-willed, he guessed things like this really got to her.

Continuing to surprise him, Sougo felt a gentle weight on his hand. He glanced down, noting Kagura’s fingers grip his palm. He glanced at her and saw that same faraway look in her eye as before, and her eyes starting to get red. His initial reaction was to shake her off or tease her for acting like that, but for some reason he just stood stock-still, his hand remaining loose in her grip.

Sougo looked down at their hands again, realizing then just how  _ small _ hers was in his. His hand could completely encapsulate hers, caging her fingers beneath his own. He was surprised by the touch, and while he wasn’t the type to comfort people or know how to be comforted, he still allowed her to stay with him. There was something about that simple touch, the small gesture from a small hand, that had felt like it had taken all the weight off his chest. He was suddenly able to breathe again and his mind went completely blank. It was like in the flower shop only some time ago, when she had first taken his hand, that Sougo had noticed that all the anxiety and ever-swirling thoughts in his brain had completely shut off. With her, somehow and some way, ironically, he had found peace.

They stood there for some time waiting for Mitsuba to finish. When she finally did, she stepped back and wiped her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. She smiled forcefully at Hijikata, and silently the group began to walk to the car once more.

Before getting in the car, Kagura dropped Sougo’s hand. Logically he knew they couldn’t have gotten in holding hands, but still the initial loss of contact had sent a surprising shock to his body. While he had been relaxed and composed next to her, the moment they weren’t touching was the moment his brain started to run into overdrive. The ride home felt too long, his brain thinking of all the years he had done it before, and the small demon that lived in the back of his brain taunting him to reach across the seat and grab her hand again whether she liked it or not.

The thought had plagued him for the rest of the night.

After getting home, everyone spent some time apart. Mitsuba went to her room to take a nap, emotionally exhausted from the day, on top of her illness bothering her. Hijikata went to the grocery store nearby, Kagura offering to go with him to help pick out dinner. Sougo stayed home and laid in bed, his mind racing too fast to immediately fall asleep, his brain hitting him with memories of his childhood long forgotten for hours.

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Sougo.  _ Sougo. _ ”

Sougo woke up with pressure on his chest. He blinked repeatedly in his dileria, looking around to see a rather large foot on his chest. He glanced up to see Hijikata glaring down at him, his signature frown on his face.

“What,  _ demon? _ ” Sougo pushed off his boss’ foot, glaring back at him.

“Dinner. Get up,” Hijikata stepped back, shoving his hands in his pockets and waiting for Sougo to get up from his bed. “You’ve done nothing but nap today, lazy.”

“I do nothing but nap  _ everyday _ ,” Sougo muttered and Hijikata simply hummed his agreeance.

“Your girlfriend cooked dinner,” Hijikata said thoughtfully, watching Sougo rise and stretch.

Sougo paused, his arms raised high above his head before he froze and stared at Hijikata. “She  _ did? _ ”

He had no idea she even knew  _ how _ to cook. In fact, he didn’t even know she knew what cooking was. With the amount of take-out she ordered, Sougo thought that her idea of a meal was pulling out her credit card.

“It looks good, too,” Hijikata nodded. “Some Chinese dish she said her mother taught her.”

“Oh so are you two all buddy-buddy now?” Sougo narrowed his eyes, his irritation growing. 

“Relax,” Hijikata rolled his eyes. “You’re such a drama queen. We’re spending the weekend together, I might as well get to know her. She’s important to you, right?”

“Why, are you gonna try to date her, too?” Sougo asked sarcastically.

Without warning, Hijikata reached out and smacked Sougo on the back of the head. 

“ _ That’s _ for being an idiot,” Hijikata said, turning to walk out of the room. “Now hurry up, everyone’s waiting.”

Sougo rubbed the sore spot and grumbled to himself, following Hijikata out of the room. 

  
  


To his surprise, Kagura  _ had _ cooked dinner. And it looked  _ good _ . She had a spread of side dishes laid out for everyone, and in the center of the room were two main dishes that smelled incredible. One dish was a chicken dish with fried vegetables, and the other was a beef dish. Kagura was proudly handing out servings, placing one in front of Mitsuba who looked positively delighted at the meal. 

“Careful Mitsuba, it could be poisoned,” Sougo said casually upon entering the room, looking up lazily to meet Kagura’s glare.

“Only yours is,  _ darling _ ,” Kagura said with a sarcastic smile.

Sougo snorted and took his seat at the table.

“Thanks for cooking, Kagura,” Hijikata said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Sougo glanced between the two of them quickly, surprised by the sudden familiarity. There was a knot twisting in his stomach and suddenly all of his appetite disappeared. He forced himself to keep his head down and eat, letting the conversation flow without him. He spent the rest of the meal irritated, though for whatever reason, he couldn’t guess.

 

 

* * *

 

After their meal, Sougo did the dishes while everyone else showered. Mitsuba and Hijikata turned on a movie in the living room after they had both washed, and they curled up on the couch together. Sougo hadn’t seen Kagura since dinner, and he assumed she was wandering around on her own time. He showered quickly and changed into his pyjamas and left the house to go hang out on the back porch. Something about today had made him want to be alone with his thoughts, and he wanted to relax in front of the water. 

He was alone for around twenty minutes before he heard the door open behind him. Turning around, he watched as Kagura quietly padded across the deck towards him. 

“Hey,” she said, stopping next to him on the dock.

“Hey,” he said, though his tone was curious. He eyed her up and down, noting the sweater she was swimming in due to the large size difference was one of his own. “That’s my sweater.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah,” Kagura looked down at her hands, the sweater sleeves dangling off her hands due to the length. She looked like a child in adults clothing. “Since you’re such a dumbass you forgot to pack me a sweater when you broke into my house this morning. Six pairs of thongs but not a single sweater? You’re more of a dumbass than I thought.”

“I just wanted to give you some variety-- _ ow. _ ”

He rubbed the spot she elbowed tenderly, glaring down at her.

They stood in silence for a moment, Kagura watching the small waves crash up against the dock. The sun had set hours ago and they only had the soft porchlight to faintly outline the ocean, but she seemed content. Sougo watched her, taking in the plains of her face and the soft expression she wore, a tiny content smile on her lips.

He looked at her then, taking in her tiny form in his sweater. He wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something attractive about her wearing his clothes. She looked ridiculous, he’s sure, wearing a sweater so large but there was something at the back of his mind that told him he didn’t want her to take it off.

Or if he  _ did _ \---

No. He wouldn’t finish that thought.

“Did you like my dinner?” she broke the silence, glancing up at him with an almost excited gleam in her eye.

“That poison? No way,” he jumped out of the way of her fist, grinning when she looked dissatisfied at not having hit him.

“Whatever,” she muttered bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Sougo couldn’t help but laugh. “You look like a kid who didn’t get what they wanted for Christmas.”

“ _ Shut up! _ ” Kagura groaned, turning away from him with a huff. “You’re such an ass, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Sougo shrugged. Then, after hesitating, he tried his best to say it as casually as he could, as if it were an afterthought: “it was good. The dinner.”

Kagura glanced at him over her shoulder, biting back a smile. “Good.”

There was a moment of silence, only the sounds of the gently crashing waves and the breeze through the trees to give them comfort in the night. Sougo breathed in the salty air, getting hit with another wave of nostalgia as he remembered spending everyday swimming in these waters as a kid. Ever since moving to Tokyo and becoming an adult, Sougo hadn’t had much time to visit the sea. It was one of the few things he missed from back home.

“Can I ask you something?” hit with a sudden burst of courage, Sougo glanced down at Kagura.

She looked up at him in surprise, and nodded.

“Why were you crying? At the grave, I mean.”

He had been thinking about it all night, and honestly he couldn’t understand it. Was it a sympathy cry? Was she just emotionally vulnerable when it came to death? For everything Sougo knew about Kagura, he never thought her to be a crier.

“Oh,” Kagura breathed out, nodding to herself. She turned to look back at the ocean, refusing to look at him. “I think...I think I did it for you.”

“For  _ me _ ?” he stared at her incredulously and she winced.

“Well I mean,” she shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “You’re so emotionally...dense. You keep everything bundled up and hidden away that I don’t really know what bothers you or not. Your prayer was so quick but I watched you while you were doing it--you looked really... _ sad _ . But you’re not the type to let your emotions out like that, so I guess I...did it for you.”

He stared at her for a long moment while he processed her words. Who did something like that? Who cried  _ for _ someone? That didn’t make any sense.

“I wasn’t sad,” he said, his throat suddenly feeling constricted.

Kagura looked at him then, apprehension clear on her face. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment, before opening and closing her mouth. She looked like she had a lot to say but her issue was  _ how _ to say it. Sougo wished she’d just spit it out.

“We don’t exactly know each other too well,” Kagura started. “In fact I don’t think I know you at all. And I know I’m not  _ actually _ your girlfriend so you don’t have to talk about this stuff with me but...I know what people look like when they pretend not to be sad. You might not realize it yourself right now but it’s okay to be sad.”

“I didn’t know them,” he continued and she winced again at the lack of emotion in his voice.

“You didn’t have to,” she shrugged. “They were still your parents.”

“I don’t care,” he shook his head. “I don’t.”

“Hey--” she reached for him and every warning bell in his head went off immediately.

He pushed her and away instinctively, stepping back. His entire body was on red alert at that moment, telling him to get as far away from her as he possibly could. If she looked at him or said anything to him--if she  _ touched _ him--it would all be over.

His body was barely holding together at the seams. It had felt like she had taken hold of his whole body and started to gently unravel him with her delicate hands. Soon, he would be left with nothing. She would see the Sougo he didn’t want her to see--the insecure, emotionally stunted kid who grew up too fast to protect his sister.

“Stop,” he said it quietly, but it was emotionally charged. There was electricity in the air between them, a heat he couldn’t describe. Emotions swelled within him like an angry storm, brewing aggressively just beneath his skin.

“I--,” Kagura paused, her hand still out in the air while she hesitated on what to do.

“I hate them,” he surprised himself by the sudden outburst. He had never told anyone this before. “I hate them for leaving us behind and putting everything on Mitsuba. I hate them for leaving and her getting sick. I hate them for making things hard for us. I’m not  _ sad _ I’m  _ angry. _ ”

Without warning, Kagura took another step forward. Every warning bell in his body was telling him to move away, but he couldn’t. He was trapped there, stuck in the moment with anger bubbling away inside him, a cacophony of other intense emotions rising in him and planting his body right where he stood while he started to shut down.

She advanced more, stepping into his space and reaching up to take his face with her hands. Her fingers were cold in the night air, but her touch was gentle, like she knew he would break if she was too rough. He wanted to push her away, to keep her at arms length like everyone else. He could protect himself that way. After all, that’s how he had survived all these years.

“That’s okay,” Kagura said quietly, her voice calm. She reached up on her tiptoes and Sougo found himself meeting her halfway as he bent down. She pressed their foreheads together, and Sougo was able to breathe in the floral scent of her shampoo.

“Be angry,” Kagura continued. “But don’t run away from it.”

His body moved on instinct and he found himself lifting up his hands and pressing them against her lower back. He pulled her into him, even though there was no more space between them. It was strange, this sudden desire that had entirely consumed him. He wanted her closer, he wanted to bury his face in the crook of her neck and hold her until his arms withered away and the sea dried up. It was almost a desperate want; a want that filled him wholly. He had never wanted anything so much as he wanted her in that moment.

“What are you doing to me?” the words fumbled out of his mouth, releasing into the air to be absorbed by the night sky.

“I’m teaching you how to move on,” she said quietly, and her voice was like a melody he hadn’t realized was his favourite song until right then.

“That’s not what I meant.”

He removed one of his hands from her waist and brought it up to her face. He cupped her cheek, her porcelain skin soft under his touch. The pulled their heads away just barely, their eyes fluttering open to meet each other under the soft moonlight. He brushed her bottom lip with her thumb, and he bumped their noses together.

He hesitated then, every muscle in his body tensed and waiting for his next move. Everything in the universe screamed at him to move away. They weren’t right for each other; they fought and screamed and hit and bickered like crazy. There was no gain from anything between them. Any potential romance was just their poor man's attempt at happiness. Sougo knew they could never find it together--they simply wouldn’t  _ work _ .

But that didn’t stop him from kissing her.

He leaned down, angling his head as he gently pressed their lips together. Kagura’s fingers flexed against his cheeks, a surprised gasp bubbling up her throat. She bent into him, letting him hold her tightly against him with his free hand.

It was a soft kiss--gentler than he had ever had before. It was like the type of kiss two kids on a playground have when they don’t know what else to do. Frankly, Sougo thought it suited them well. 

Her lips were soft, and they moved well with his. There was a little resistance at first before Kagura gave up. They both silently knew that something like this was inevitable. It was like the climax of a corny romcom or the final page of a book--an ending than was expected and no matter the length of time, it would eventually catch up to them.

Every fight, every contest, every snarky comment and every teasing look had led to this moment.

 

And just like that, Sougo felt himself completely unravel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading everyone! Please drop a comment telling me your thoughts!!!! And a kudos if you havent done so already would be really appreciated!!
> 
> I think I said last chapter this arc would only be a couple chapters max but I do have a lot of big plans for it so I might space it out to be around 6 chapters give or take. We'll see what happens.
> 
> anyway I gotta go get ready for work yall, see you next update! Have a great weekend!!


	13. Torn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, thank you so much for all your comments and kudos last week!!! im so glad you guys liked the chapter. Thankfully I was able to update much quicker than I anticipated this week, and I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!!

 

Sougo has had plenty of kisses. Drunken, sloppy ones from his younger days of going out to bars and partying when he had nothing better to do. Rushed, passionate ones while his fingers worked in quick succession to undo the buttons on someone's clothes. Good morning kisses that often doubled as goodbye kisses for when he promised to call someone in a few days (a promise he had never been one to keep). 

Never had he had a kiss like this.

Kagura, for such an abrasive and brash person, had incredibly soft lips. Her gentle hands had slipped from his cheeks down to his chest, her fingers twisting into his sweater as she reflexively grabbed him. He could feel her slightly stiff beneath him, surprised and flustered by his actions. He held her with careful hands, a swell of pride in his chest when he realized he had managed to reduce her to a state like this.

As he kissed her, his desire for her increased tenfold. It was ironic, considering their past, that he had wanted her so badly. To hold her; to have her; to be with her--- _ that _ was what he wanted. And yet only months prior had he wanted nothing more than her to be as far away from him as possible. To have her take a long walk off a short bridge or something of similar ilk.

And yet at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to share that space with her. To keep her tight in his arms; protected, though from what he didn't know.

He pulled her closer again, his hand pressing against her lower back, flushing her against him. Simultaneously he pressed on with his lips, trying to deepen the kiss as his instincts were screaming at him to. He wanted her. All of her.

There was pressure on his chest. Her hands pressed against him, no longer gripping the fabric of his sweater. She shoved him, just enough force to pull his face from hers.

He stared at her in the soft light, is heart hammering away in his chest, an uncertain anxiety consuming him.

“What are you doing?” Kagura asked, her voice shaky. She refused to look at him.

“I--,” he started but then stopped, his jaw clamping shut. He didn't know what he was doing.

“Was that some sort of practise?” She laughed, though there was no humour in her tone. He could see panic on her face, and something in his heart hurt.

“Practise?” He repeated, confused.

“For in front of your sister,” Kagura continued, removing her hands from his chest and bringing them down on her hair to anxiously smooth it out. “Since this isn't real.”

 _Right._ _Not real._

Reality hits him like a ton of bricks and he removes his hands from her and shoves them casually in his pants pockets. He steps away from her to give her space, and as he does so he feels the walls she had so easily broken down inside him start to build up again. He was a fool for thinking anything could happen between them--they had killed any hope of happiness before the idea had ever been entertained.

“Exactly,” Sougo nodded, all emotion gone from his voice. “We have to play the part, after all.”

“Didn't you think to warn me?” She looks at him and there's uncertainty on her face. Confusion. Terror.

_ Was it really that bad? _

“Oh please, and miss the chance to see that ugly look on your face? No way.”

He jokes it off but he doesn't want to. He wants to hold her again, his fingers twitch in his pockets as they ache for her. He mentally pushes away the thought, burying it deep down inside him.

“You surprised me, jerk,” she's trying to play it cool but he can tell she's completely unnerved. He really fucked this one up.

“Sorry,” he says, reminded of the fact that for the second time today he's had to apologize to her for hurting her.

“No it's---,” she hesitates, looking away from him again.

He can't take this. He made a mistake and now he's going to suffer for it. He knew it was wrong; it was written in their DNA that they were just too incompatible.

“Just forget it,” he shakes his head. “I won't do it again. Goodnight, Red.”

She opens her mouth to say something but he's already on the move. He brushes past her, the dock creaking under his weight as he moves towards the door to the house.

His vision is swirling as he makes his way up to his room. He feels like he's hit with intense vertigo, but really it's just his emotions in complete turmoil.

He climbs into bed, his eyes adjusting to the dark as he curls up and stares at the wall. He tries desperately to sleep but his mind keeps racing, all thoughts of Kagura swirling around in his head while his anxiety builds up.

Sometime later he hears her quietly pad into the room. He wires his eyes shut, keeping his back to her futon as she gets into it. He hears her sigh and roll around a few times.

“Hey,” her voice breaks the silence of the room. “Are you awake?”

He doesn't respond.

She waits several long moments before sighing again and rolling over.

“Goodnight.”

Sougo lays awake until late into the night.

 

* * *

 

The morning light wakes him up, streaming in from the window they were laying under. It takes him a long minute to muster up the courage to open his eyes, cracking open a peak to look around at his surroundings. 

The very first thing he sees is Kagura’s sleeping face.

They must have both tossed and turned in the night, since Sougo was positive they both slept with their backs to each other. In the morning they were both on their sides, rolled over to face each other without realizing it.

He hates the thought that enters his brain; curses it, but he can't help but acknowledge that she's beautiful in the morning. Her bright red hair was pooled around her, looking like liquid fire in the early morning light. Her features are soft; relaxed and comfortably composed as she quietly breathes away, looking content in whatever dream she's having.

He's frustrated when he sees her. She looks so at ease then, as if nothing that happened the night before had bothered her. He wants to shake her awake; to make her as miserable as he is even though he knows it's childish and unfair.

He goes to move, to get up and have breakfast or maybe shower--really, to do anything that doesn't involve being around her, when he realizes a weight on his hand. He noses past the edge of his pillow, looking down at his futon when he sees his hand trapped between hers. She holds him delicately, her fingers splayed out against his skin. He looks at her again and her face is serene, the perfect picture of innocence as if she's completely unaware of what she's doing to him.

He knows he should move. He should leave her there, uncaring whether his actions cause her to wake or not. He shouldn't stay there in the moment, selfishly appreciating her touch when she isn't even aware of giving it to him.

What the  _ hell _ was she doing to him?

Sougo had prided himself on being a selfish bastard. He never cared much for women when he didn't have a use for them. He was a bastard of a man, he was sure.

And yet when Kagura came along things had started to change. It was a slow change, all things considered. He still fooled around with women whose names he couldn't be bothered to remember. He fought with Kagura out of boredom, her standing up to him catching him off guard and intriguing him. He had been curious about her, but nothing more.

He wasn't sure if it was the time at  _ Nobu _ that had really made a difference. He had opened himself up to her, a mistake he had made consciously, so he couldn't blame her for it. He had allowed her to worm her way into his mind; to bury herself like a leech on his brain, consuming his thoughts like it was her breakfast lunch and dinner. 

She had, surprisingly, become the only woman besides his sister he had actually learned how to trust. They weren't friends, not by a long shot, but there was a mutual understanding between them. 

Still though, his feelings on her were complicated. He didn't even understand them himself. She had been this force of nature that had burned her way into his life, destroying everything in her path and leaving nothing but a chaotic beauty in her wake. Dramatic, but correct. 

When they had first met he had been a mess of a man and while currently he was  _ still _ a mess, it was more because of her than anything. He didn't know when he had crossed the threshold of being intrigued to actually wanting her, but he had definitely stomped over that line the night before. 

He wanted her---but  _ how?  _ Logically he knew they weren't compatible for a romantic relationship, they were just too complex for that. So was it sexual? He'd be a fool to say she wasn't attractive--a blind man could see she was. Of course there had been the occasional moment, a lapse in time he had entertained the idea of what it would be like to be with her, if only for a night.

He was convinced he wouldn't have woken up the next morning.

So what was a man to do? There was something about her that vexed him. She knew exactly how to get under his skin and irritate him, but she also knew how to break down the walls he had carefully crafted over the years. She had made it seem so easy--she saw him for what he was, and she challenged him head on because of it.

He hated to admit it, but he was terrified of her. There were no masks or fronts he could put up in front of her. She broke them down one by one, inching her way into his heart day after day.

This weekend was going to be a disaster.

As he sat motionless, too scared to wake her and thus shatter the comfortable reality they were living, he felt her fingers flex against his skin. She squeezed his hand gently in her own, sandwiching his hand between her palms. It was a soft gesture, something he had never expected to ever come from Kagura, but like always she continued to surprise him.

He felt a weight in his chest, crushing him down and making it hard for him to breathe. He kept his eyes on her, hoping for just a few more minutes of peace. It frustrated him, these feelings he was having. He wasn’t  _ like this _ \--he didn’t  _ care _ about anyone but himself and his sister. It was like he was going against the very nature of his being.

He felt her stir, and he knew in moments she would wake. Not wanting to be caught staring at her, and also feeling like too much of a coward to face her this early in the morning, he gently slipped his hand from her grasp and stood up.

He grabbed his towel on the way out the door and padded down the stairs towards the main floor of the house. He walked outside, his mind racing a mile a minute and the only thought he could focus on was that he didn’t want to think at all. He pushes the back door open and steps through, immediately hit with the brisk morning air that chills him down to the bone. He strips down to his boxers and his feet slam against the old wood of the dock as he runs towards the edge and dives off of it.

He used to swim laps every morning when he used to live here, and it was the best way to clear his head. The freezing water crashed over him, numbing him to his core and shocking his body into near cardiac arrest. He’s grateful for it, his mind immediately going clear as his body is forced to use muscle memory and he kicks like his life depends on it as he begins swimming through the icy waters.

* * *

 

 

When Kagura wakes up, she’s surprised to find the room empty. She’s turned to face Sougo’s futon, a conflicting twist in her stomach when she notes he’s not there. 

She reaches blindly for her phone, her fingers gripping the cold plastic of her case somewhere deep amongst the ruffled waves of her comforter. She pulls it up to her face, cringing against the blinding light of the screen brightness as it uselessly assaults her. The time reads just before seven in the morning and she groans to herself before flopping her head back down into her pillow.

It’s a Saturday---she shouldn’t be awake until  _ at least _ noon.

Still though, she knows she won’t be able to fall back asleep now that she’s up. Usually she’d have no issue closing her eyes and drifting off, but after the events of the night before she’s amazed she was able to fall asleep at all. She’s almost positive she stayed awake for hours, curled up on herself with her heart beating a thousand miles a minute in her chest while her mind was filled with conflicting thoughts.

He had kissed her.

The thought still didn’t feel entirely real--more like a dream, or possibly a nightmare, she couldn’t decide. Their entire conversation last night had been so emotionally charged it was like she had seen a completely different side of him. He had been almost... _ vulnerable _ in front of her; admitting his thoughts on his parents passing must have been tough for him, she’s sure, but admitting it to her aloud? It must have been incredibly difficult.

And then, after she thought he was going to push her away--keep her locked out of his personal life forever, he had pulled her close and  _ kissed her _ .

_ “What are you doing to me? _ ”

His words had consumed her brain for the rest of the night. What had he meant by them?  _ Was _ she doing anything to him? She had noticed a difference in him as of late--subtle, but there. He wasn’t the same angry, stoic, sarcastic asshole she had moved in with and immediately loathed. Recently, while still a sarcastic, stoic asshole, he had grown somewhat comfortable with her. His teasing had been less like targeted insults and more like friendly jabs. They had been spending more time together, and it didn’t feel like the universe had been thrusting them together and they were forced to deal with it---instead it felt more like a happenstance; a moment in time they could amicably share together.

And the nights they had spent “studying” together over the past week had been nice--fun even. He would come over, tired after a long days work and they would order food and he would quizz her on the tidbits she had learned about him. She had picked up on things before he had told her, little pieces of himself he had scattered into her life without meaning to, and she had metaphorically picked them all up and kept them close to her chest.

She knew he preferred chicken over beef, and he liked soba, but usually only cold. He liked the warmer months better because it was easier for him to nap outside. For a self-centered mess of a man, he respected his boss, Kondou, more than anyone (other than his sister). And also, for a self-centered mess of a man, he was willing to lie to his sister to make her feel at ease, and put his pride aside just for her. In his own incredibly convoluted way, he could be incredibly  _ un _ selfish at times.

She knew these things without having to be told. She knew them just from watching him over the past few months. The way his eyes lit up whenever he mentioned his boss, or the soft smile she was sure he never noticed he wore when he spoke about his sister. The protective, worried look on his face that would form his usual crease between his eyebrows whenever he mentioned her illness. She caught it all, and kept it deep in her brain like a private movie reel.

He was a complicated man, she knew, but her feelings for him were even more complicated.

When he had kissed her, it had taken her completely by surprise. She stiffened up, her brain running on autopilot while her body tried to process what he was doing. Absently, she had noticed her fingers thread into his sweater, gripping onto him like he was a life support while her legs began to turn into noodles. His hand on her waist had felt so  _ good _ ; strong and supportive, and when he pulled her closer she had wanted to melt. It had felt like everything was in its place in the world at that exact moment, like everything that had been building up since the moment they had met had led to that exact moment, and finally, she could breathe again.

Except, things were more complicated than that. In the back of her brain, she had wondered what would have happened if she had continued to kiss him. Where would they be right now? Would it have led to anything, or would they be right back to playing pretend?

That’s what she was best at, anyway: pretending.

She had stopped him because she had felt him getting too close. Not physically, but emotionally. Kagura was never one for relationships--they always failed in the end; she was too brash or too blunt or too emotionally detached from whoever she was seeing because she was  _ young _ and she wanted to experience the world before settling down. What was she to do with a man with a steady job and years of life experience on her? She could never live up to any of his expectations---they would crash and burn within the first 48 hours.

When she was with him, it had been so easy. There was never a moment she wasn’t herself. That was the dangerous part. He had seen all of her sides; all her facets. There was nothing left to surprise him. She had been weak and allowed him to get close; to weasle himself into her life like the constant irritation he was, and refuse to leave.

Her job, her life, her personality---they were all things that were complete opposites of his. Anyway someone cut it, any type of math that was done it just didn’t add up. They wouldn’t  _ work _ , so why bother trying?

Kagura knew it had been nothing more than a kiss, but she had felt something spark in her when he touched her. It was like a fire lit in her soul, a burning desire she couldn’t erase or drown out despite how much she wanted to. She  _ wanted _ him. She knew she did but to protect herself (and him, by extension) she couldn’t have him.

It hurt her, being so dead set on this. She hardly knew his thoughts on the matter, and honestly she could have been reading incredibly into it and overthinking everything because she refused to talk to him about it, but, like all her other justifications: she was protecting herself. She had to end it before it started. Nip it in the bud before anything began to grow.

She groaned again, rubbing her face against the soft texture of her pillow before standing up. She knew she couldn’t go back to sleep so she’d go downstairs and make herself a cup of coffee and hopefully get her thoughts sorted out. It was going to be a long weekend after what had happened the night before, and the thought exhausted her.

She padded down quietly into the kitchen, surprised to find Mitsuba standing there, staring out the kitchen window with a soft frown on her face. 

“Good morning,” Kagura said, trying her best to be cheerful.

“Morning,” Mitsuba turned to smile at Kagura, the warmth she admitted immediately calming Kagura. “Coffee?”

She pointed to the already made pot, and Kagura nodded enthusiastically. Mitsuba pulled down a clean mug from the cupboard and poured Kagura a cup while she looked for the cream in the fridge. Kagura thanked her and made her cup with the right amount of cream and sugar and took a long, much needed sip.

“Did you two get into a fight?” Mitsuba asked, staring out the window again, looking worried.

Kagura almost choked on her drink. “No--why?”

“He’s swimming,” Mitsuba said quietly, hugging herself. “He used to wake up every morning and swim before school, but today he looks...intense. He must have something on his mind.”

Kagura felt her neck get hot.

“Maybe he just wanted to get some exercise?” Kagura offered meekly, walking over to where Mitsuba stood and stared out the window with her. She caught sight of Sougo swimming through the water, breaking through the waves with ease as he practised his breast stroke. He looked almost professional with the way he moved so effortlessly.

“Maybe,” Mitsuba shrugged before elbowing Kagura gently. “He seems a lot more at ease with you here.”

“What do you mean?” Kagura blinked rapidly, surprised. She had figured he had been anything  _ but _ at ease because of her.

“I’m not blind,” Mitsuba said, sounding tired. “I know he doesn’t like Toshirou very much. I’m sure he gets more than enough of his fill of him at work. I also know he wasn’t thrilled with him coming on this trip, and I think if you weren’t here he’d be going stir crazy. I think he breathes a little easier when you’re with him.”

Kagura felt her heart drop into her stomach. The words cut her, though they weren’t meant to. She had purposefully kept her distance from him-- _ created _ distance to protect herself, but with Mitsuba’s words so earnestly said, it had made it that much harder to keep him at arms length.

“He was such a brat as a kid,” Mitsuba continued, her voice sounding far away as she reminisced. “It’s my fault--I babied him. I think I made him suffer later in life for it, though, since I don’t think he’s been able to make very many close connections. He’s so focused on work, and he worries about me so much that I don’t think he  _ allows _ himself to be with other people much. It makes me feel a lot better when I see him with you. He doesn’t hide from you.”

“He really cares about you,” Kagura says, her voice quiet. Her throat feels thick, like it’s closing in on itself. Her eyes sting, and she tries her best to stop the tears before they come. It’s stupid to cry over something like this--she needs to be  _ stronger _ .

“He really cares about  _ you _ ,” Mitsuba laughed, a soft tinkling bell of a laugh. “Trust me--a sister notices these things.”

Kagura opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. Her throat burned as if she had just swallowed fire, and she gripped her mug in her hands tighter, hoping for something to ground her.

“Will you go talk to him?” Mitsuba asked, sounding almost desperate. “He doesn’t talk to me about his troubles, and I can tell when something is on his mind. Please?”

“I--I wouldn’t really know what to say,” Kagura sputtered, her stomach knotting.

“Anything is fine,” Mitsuba shrugged. “I think he’d appreciate you just talking to him.”

“I guess I can try,” Kagura offered, though there was nothing she wanted to do more than run as far away from him as she possibly could.

“Thank you!” Mitsuba sounded completely relieved, and Kagura turned away from her robotically.

Her steps felt slow and heavy as she walked out of the kitchen and onto the dock. She walked closer to the edge and squatted down, wrapping one of her arms around her knees as she watched Sougo swim.

He must have noticed her sometime later, because he stopped doing laps and swam to the edge of the dock. He pulled himself up out of the water with practised ease, bringing with him a tidal wave cascading off of his body. He stood above her on the dock, soaking wet and running his fingers through his hair.

“What?” he broke the silence first, staring down at her.

God she hated him. He knew what he was doing, standing there in nothing but his underwear plastered against his skin, his well defined chest and arms toned from staying in shape over the years. He  _ must _ have been conscious of the effect he had on her, because he gained that same stupid smug smirk he  _ always _ had when he felt like he had the upper hand in a situation.

She wanted to punch him.

“Your sister sent me out here,” Kagura said, trying to be casual.

She stood, rising to her feet too quickly while she tried to look anywhere but him. Her body became unbalanced and she stumbled backwards, wishing immediately for for a quick and painless death.

He reached out and steadied her reflexively, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Kagura felt her heart jump to her throat and she heard nothing but her heart beat like war drums in her ears.

_ Damn him. _

He casually reached down and took her coffee mug from her hand, lifting it to his lips and taking a sip. “First day with the new legs, Ariel?”

“Shut up,” Kagura glared at him, finally irritated enough to gain the courage to look him in the eye.

He had an amused look on his face, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He hid his smile behind her mug, a teasing look that made his face more boyish. He kept his arm firmly around her, keeping her flushed against him while his borrowed sweater she wore soaked up the water on his skin.

“You’re making me all  _ wet _ !” she complained, pushing against his chest futilely.

“Isn’t that a boyfriends job?” he quirked a brow at her, pretending to play innocent.

“I--shut  _ up _ !” she groaned, successfully pushing him off of her and stumbling back a couple feet. “You’re really  _ something _ , you know that?”

“Is that a good something or a bad something?” he took another sip, sounding curious.

“ _ Bad _ ,” she huffed, reaching for her mug.

He held it high above her head, away from her reach with her short arms.

“You’re not funny,” she glared at him, reaching again.

He stepped away from her, snorting. “Not trying to be. C’mon I’m sure you can get it, just jump.”

“You’re a  _ real _ asshole!”

Despite her swearing, she swallowed her pride and jumped.

Her fingers brushed the bottom of the mug, but Sougo jerked his hand away just in time. He took another step away each time she took one forward, and he led her all around the dock like a very angry show pony. She yelled and cursed and tried her best to punch him, but she missed every time.

He took another swig of her mug when she ran out of stamina. He kept it angled away from her, keeping his eyes on her while he drank just to rub salt into the wound. She made a defeated, guttural groan and gave up. 

“You’re such a bastard,” she complained, shaking her head. 

“You make it too easy, short stack,” he reached over and ruffled the hair on the top of her head, a soft grin on his face. 

They both stopped the moment he touched her. His hand rested on the top of her head and for a moment Kagura allowed herself to enjoy his touch before she stared at him. He met her eyes, a conflicted look in his eyes before he dropped his hand and coughed awkwardly.

“I need to shower,” he announced, his voice void of emotion like the night before.

“Wait,” she stopped him from passing her, lifting her hand to gently press against his arm. He froze in place, waiting patiently for what she was gonna say next. “You’re not mad at me--are you?”

“For what?”

“For…,” she sucked in air, her eyes starting to sting again. “For last night.”

“Nah,” he shrugged, starting to walk away again. “We’re just playing our parts, right? Just for the weekend, anyway. It’s almost over so...don’t worry, I guess.”

He walked away from her without another word, leaving her alone on the dock just like the night before. Kagura stood there, wanting to scream. She was so incredibly frustrated--she just wanted to run home and hide away from all the bullshit, but unfortunately she couldn’t do that for another few days. 

The tension between them was killing her. They had reverted back to their comfortable teasing so easily, it was like a second nature. But Kagura knew there was something underneath the surface. They were like a glass that had been poured too full---a single touch or an act of familiarity that was too much for either to bare could send them pouring over the edge. The boundaries had been set, and while it would be incredibly easy to break them--for the sake of her sanity, Kagura knew she had to remain strong. 

However, the look in his eye as he walked away from her had sent her stomach into knots. It was like the second she reminded him that they  _ couldn’t _ act that way, that was when he shut down. She guessed it was easier for him that way, but she didn’t want him to bury everything deep down. 

She was torn, but she had to protect herself. She  _ had _ to. 

* * *

 

 

Later in the day when everyone was dressed and ready to tackle the day ahead, Mitsuba had suggested they go into the city. She had wanted to visit a popular shopping district and then get dinner and visit a hot spring in the evening. To Kagura, it had sounded like the perfect day and she eagerly agreed. 

The ride down to the city had been quiet. Mitsuba and Hijikata spoke briefly to each other to break the silence, but Kagura and Sougo had kept their eyes trained on their respective windows, ignoring each other. There was a palpable tension between them, but there was nothing to be done in the situation they were in. It just left everyone uncomfortable, but no one was brave enough to address it.

The city was bustling when they pulled into it. The streets were filled with tourists, both foreigners and native Japanese. The smell of freshly cooked food hit the group like a freight train as the streets were lined in a multitude of food stalls. Advertisers stood outside their respective shops, handing out flyers and calling out the sales they had going on. Couples walked by hand in hand, kids ran with their parents trailing behind them and groups of students flitted from store to store, laughing amongst themselves.

They walked as a group down the beginning of the street, Mitsuba and Kagura going into whatever stores seemed to pique their interest the most. They tried on clothes and pointed out cute accessories to each other, laughing and having a good time. Being with Mitsuba had been so easy, Kagura found, it was like having an older sister she never knew she had but things had been so smooth and comfortable that it had felt like they had known each other their whole lives. Mitsuba emitted a warmth that was indescribable; it was impossible not to trust her and feel safe and cared for in her presence.

They had been out all day shopping, Sougo keeping his end of their bargain and buying whatever Kagura had picked out that day. She must have bled him dry by the time they had reached the park, Hijikata having carried most of her things in his haul back to the car. She had gotten several outfits and gifts for her friends back home, smiling broadly whenever Sougo reluctantly pulled out his wallet. She was impressed he hadn’t complained once.

“We’re going to go put our bags in the car and look for a restaurant,” Mitsuba had said sometime later, pulling Hijikata by the arm. “We’ll text you where to meet us, okay? Sou, show Kagura around.”

Before anyone could protest, with surprising strength Mitsuba had yanked Hijikata away. He was never one to go against her, but he had even less of a chance to complain with a plethora of shopping bags filling his arms and impairing his vision. He allowed Mitsuba to guide him away, a confused look on his face.

After that, Sougo and Kagura were left completely alone.

They stood awkwardly next to each other in the middle of the street, maintaining a consistent two foot space between them. They both looked away, desperate for any sort of distraction that could ease the tension.

“Why don't we--”

“How about--”

They spoke at the same time, their words jumbling together as they turned to look at each other and stop mid sentence. They both pointed to opposite ends of the street, and they paused, unsure of where to go from there.

“You pick,” Kagura said, dropping her hand to her side and bunching her fingers in the material of her skirt. “You know this place better than I do.”

Sougo said nothing. He eyed her for a moment, contemplating saying something before turning around and walking off without warning. Kagura huffed under her breath and followed after him, irritated that she had to do a half-jog to catch up to his long stride.

He lead her down the street in silence, his hands shoved into his pockets and a neutral expression on his face. Kagura glanced up at him occasionally, his silence driving her mad. She would have taken a comment on the weather or a rhetorical question about their dinner.  _ Anything _ was better than silence. 

“Where are we going?” She forced herself to break the silence, looking at him with apprehension. 

“You'll see,” his voice was cold and he kept his eyes straight forward. She winced. 

He lead her through the busy shopping district and threaded their way amongst the crowd. Kagura fell into line behind him, allowing him to create a path for her to follow amongst the sea of people. He took her out of the tourist areas, and lead her down several winding suburban streets. They made their way to a small park outside of the heart of the city, and Sougo lead her up to a single cart that stood off to the side of the entrance to the park. 

Kagura watched him with piqued curiosity. He walked up to the stand and spoke with the attendant, pulling out his wallet and giving the man some bills. He waited patiently before being handed a white paper bag, and he turned to look at Kagura and jerked his head as a sign for her to follow him. 

He found an empty bench under a tree at the park and sat down, leaving enough room for her to sit next to him. She hesitantly sat, pressing herself against the armrest at her side so she could put as much distance between them as she could. If he noticed, he said nothing. 

Wordlessly he opened the bag and procured a single steaming bun from inside. He handed it to her, and she gratefully accepted. Even through the thin napkin holding it, the bun burned the pads of her fingertips. Steam rose up and the soft dough sat proudly in her hands, the scent wafting from it almost ethereal.

“It’s a meat bun,” he explained, pulling out his own from the bag. “The city’s known for ‘em, and everywhere makes them pretty good, but this is the best place for them.”

“Thank you,” Kagura said quietly, glancing up at him with wide eyes.

“Don’ mention it,” he shrugged, meeting her eyes. There was a soft expression on his face; he still looked neutral but there was a hidden fondness in his eyes he couldn’t quite hide from her.

Her heart squeezed in her chest.

She felt her neck grow hot and she turned quickly back to the bun. She brought it to her lips, blowing a few times before biting into it. The bun ripped easily, bringing with it tender spiced meat and sauce, the taste unlike anything she had ever had before. It was the best meat bun she had ever had in her life, and it tasted so homemade it made her nostalgic for the days when her mother used to cook for her as a child.

“It’s good!” she exclaimed, her words coming out jumbled from the food in her mouth. She held a hand to hide her mouth and retracted into herself, embarrassed.

“They’re my favourite,” Sougo admitted, leaning back casually on the bench and keeping his eyes on the empty park in front of them. “I used to come here all the time on the weekends just to eat these.”

“God, I could eat a million,” Kagura exaggerated, taking another bite. The steam burnt her tongue and she winced but she ignored the pain, too enthralled with the bun itself to care.

“I’m sure you could,” Sougo gave her an unimpressed look and reflexively she reached over and elbowed him in the ribs.

“You’re going to  _ break _ something one day,” he shot her a dirty look, rubbing the tender spot with his free hand.

“You’d deserve it,” she retorted haughtily, taking another bite.

He decided not to respond, biting his tongue from some inevitable snarky comment that would have resulted in her physical retaliation. They sat in silence, the tension between them all but disappeared as they had resorted to their same old song and dance so easily. Kagura, without realizing it, had curved in her body to face him on the bench, and he had an arm stretched out behind her head on the backing of the bench. They sat comfortably, watching the sun slide down behind the trees and the sky be dyed in hues of oranges and reds and pinks and purples.

The air turned cold as a breeze blew through the trees, ruffling their clothes and hair on its way through the park. Kagura shivered, pulling her thin cardigan closer to her chest, and wrapped her arms around herself. The array of pastel colours quickly fading as they were swallowed by the black of the night. Stars littered the sky, flecks of white like spilt paint on a dark canvas, almost imperceptible due to the overhead lights of the lamp posts lining the park.

“They told us where to meet them,” Sougo broke the silence, looking down at his phone screen. “Let’s go.”

Kagura shivered one more time and stood up, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them. She felt conflicted leaving the park. There, they had found some sort of truce; though their words were brief, Sougo had finally spoken to her, giving her another piece of private information she kept close to her heart. While she wanted the heat of a restaurant and good food in her belly, she still felt almost disappointed to be leaving so soon.

“Hey, anyone home?”

A knock on her forehead.

She looked up, her vision dazed before she blinked it away. She looked up at Sougo owlishly, surprised to find him standing in front of him, his brow wrinkled with thinly veiled concern.

“What?” she asked, confused.

“You spaced out there and went the wrong way,” he frowned at her, looking mildly irritated though she knew better than to think he was. “Don’t get lost on me, it’s a big city and you’re easy to lose in a crowd since you’re child sized.”

“Shut up,” she sniffed.

“I don’t need to get you a leash, do I? I mean I know they have those vest ones that kids wear,” he watched her in growing amusement, the knowledge that he was getting under her skin clearly entertaining him.

“You’re such a prick,” she shook her head, muscling past him and stomping off.

“Hey, Red?” he called her in a sing-song voice, sounding even more amused.

“ _ What? _ ” she spun around, her irritation peaking.

“You’re going the wrong way,” he watched her stomp past him one more time, a smug smirk on his face.

“I knew that,” she lied, brushing past him and silently cursing him when he caught up to her so casually. 

“Here,” he reached down and took her hand gently, his hand fully encapsulating hers. “I don’t want to have to go to Lost and Found in search of you before I’ve had my dinner.”

“I’m not a little kid,” she snapped at him, trying to yank her hand free though it was a futile attempt. He gripped her tighter, refusing to let her have her way.

“Then stop acting like one,” he gave her a pointed look.

“ _ You _ stop.”

“Good one,” he rolled his eyes and she felt her face get hot.

They walked side by side, Sougo easily breaching the thickened crowd, shouldering his way though and allowing her to follow close behind. He kept her hand in his, the warmth from his body setting her skin ablaze. She hated the effect he had on her--a single touch and she felt like she was burning alive.

She’d never admit it, but she was grateful for his presence. She’d have no problem tossing men twice her size out of the way if they annoyed her, but in large crowds things started to get overwhelming. She didn’t know where she was going and she had to rely on Sougo’s knowledge to get them to their destination in one piece. She hated having to trust him so much, but she knew he would do a good job.

She followed him dutifully until something in a shop window caught her eye. She yanked him to a stop, her abruptness nearly causing him to fall over backwards. She ignored his irritated remarks and pushed her way against the flow of the crowd, trying to shoulder her way into a small shop.

“What do you need  _ now? _ ” he complained, glaring at the store like it was an eyesore.

“Just stay here,” she ordered, removing her hand from his and skipping off into the store before he could protest.

She called the attention of a store clerk and they helped her pick out the two items she had been eyeing. She retrieved her coin purse from her purse and paid the attendant, eagerly taking the items and walking out of the store with a grin on her face.

“Was that really so important?” Sougo eyed her bitterly.

“Yes. Here,” Kagura pulled out a charm from the paper bag and handed it to him with a grin on her face. “It’s cute, right?”

It was a small cat charm, something easily attached to a cellphone or off a strap. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a small curled up brown cat sleeping. The second Kagura had seen it, it had reminded her of him.

“What...is it?” he eyed it like it was a species from another planet, looking apprehensive.

“It’s a cat,” she shrugged. “It reminded me of you since you’re always sleeping.”

“Oh,” he was quiet, looking almost dumbfounded.

“I got this,” Kagura continued, pulling out her own strap. It was a small white dog, sitting up and looking alert. “I thought it looked like Sadaharu.”

“Oh, it does,” he nodded.

“Give me your phone,” she reached for his pocket and he stepped away from her.

“What?” he watched her warily.

“Your  _ phone _ ,” she held out her hand expectantly. “Give it to me.”

He hesitated before reaching into his pocket and pulling it out. Kagura snatched the cat charm she had bought him from his other hand and with deft fingers she tied it it to the charm. She held it up for him to inspect, feeling proud of her handiwork.

“See? It’s cute.”

“You do know guys don’t really  _ do _ cute, right?” he took his phone, rolling the cat charm in his fingers for a moment before slipping it back in his pocket. To her pleasure, he didn’t remove the charm, despite his apparent issues with it.

“Oh hush,” Kagura rolled her eyes before pulling out her own phone and attaching her new keychain to it. “You’re  _ welcome _ by the way.”

He hummed under his breath and turned towards the crowd again, clearly signalling he wanted to leave. Kagura put her phone away and took his hand again, her fingers lacing with his as easily as two puzzle pieces fitting together. He seemed a little stiff at first, clearly taken aback by her touch, but Kagura ignored it. She could justify this--there was a  _ reason _ behind this simple touch.

And the small voice at the back of her brain told her it was her selfishness.

They threaded through the crowd easily, the walk going by almost too fast for her liking. It was better this way, though, since the less time they spent alone together the easier it was for her to remain firm on her decision earlier. He had gotten so good at whittling down her will that the wind could break it if they stayed together for even a moment longer.

They met up with Hijikata and Mitsuba inside a restaurant, the two already seated at a table and waiting patiently for Kagura and Sougo’s arrival. Kagura and Sougo detached their hands and sat opposite the other couple, taking the menu to look over together.

“After we eat we’ll go to the hot spring,” Mitsuba said while they looked over the menu, a smile in her voice. “We wanted to surprise you guys so we rented two rooms at an onsen.”

Sougo and Kagura froze, looking up from the menu immediately to stare at Mitsuba.

“We’re spending the night?” Sougo asked, his voice suddenly hoarse.

“Surprise!” Mitsuba giggled. “Of course you two have your own room, I know you’re both adults. But I get Kagura for a few hours for a bath--we have a  _ lot _ to talk about!”

“Great,” Kagura said weakly, forcing a smile on her face.

Kagura liked Mitsuba, she really did, but the fact of the matter remained that she was  _ lying _ to her. Her entire relationship with Sougo had been a farce, and if she was left alone with Mitsuba (who, for such a lovely person, was nosy by nature) she would be interrogated for hours. Kagura wasn’t entirely confident she could keep up their lie for that long. The thought terrified her.

This whole weekend was going to crash and burn in the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this chapter was a bit complicated. Sougo and Kagura are both very conflicting individuals who dont really know what they want/feel at this moment in time, but hopefully things will change soon ;). I hope you guys liked the chapter, please drop a comment telling me your opinion on this chapter if you can! any kudos would be greatly appreciated as well!!
> 
> as always, see you guys next time and have a great week! Thanks for sticking w me!!!


	14. Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the late update. Work has been fuckin INSANE as of late. thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Dinner felt like it had taken a lifetime to finish. The group spent the entire meal talking casually, Mitsuba carrying most of the conversation herself. Both Sougo and Kagura were trying their best to politely respond, but their minds were somewhere else. The thought of splitting up and being left alone to continue playing their parts without any sure continuity terrified them. 

After their meal they had driven to the onsen, pulling up in front of a two storey, traditional looking building. The upper floor was lined in windows, the sun hitting it from the front and making the space inside open up to a more relaxing atmosphere. The building itself looked like it was made from an old wood, as if it had been standing against the test of time for quite awhile.

The group climbed out of the car, Mitsuba handing a small duffel bag to Sougo with a rueful grin on her face.

“I snuck into your room before we left and packed a change of clothes for tomorrow,” she explained.

“So this was premeditated?” Sougo tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“Like  _ Cold Case Files _ !” Mitsuba laughed, ushering the group into the onsen after Hijikata had locked up the car.

The inside of the onsen was beautiful, with high wooden ceilings and clean floors. It was a peaceful, quiet atmosphere with only a small elder lady manning the front desk. She smiled warmly at them upon entry, and welcomed them.

“Ah, a couples retreat,” the lady winked, eyeing up the pairs with a knowing smile. “We have a unisex bath in the back.”

Mitsuba simply laughed off the lady and mentioned their reservations to kickstart the check-in process. Kagura and Sougo refused to look at each other, a clear heat creeping up their necks at the very mention of a unisex bath. Sougo had no interest in bathing with Kagura--and he  _ especially _ didn’t have any interest in bathing with Kagura  _ and _ his sister.

The thought made him want to vomit.

“Here,” Mitsuba returned a moment later, handing Sougo a key. “For you and Kagura. We’re on the second floor.”

Sougo looked down at the key with uncertainty, a frown twisting down his mouth. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it, as the group began moving towards the stairs without waiting for him. He caught up to them in moments, the key gripped tightly in his palm.

Hijikata and Mitsuba were in the room to their right, opening up the door to reveal a spacious area with a living room and separate bedroom and a balcony. It was pretty big for two people, and well furnished. It was clear this onsen had been running strong for a long time now.

“It's huge,” Hijikata whistled lowly upon entering his room.

“It's  _ nice,”  _ Mitsuba gasped, her eyes growing wide. “Oh I wish we could stay here longer than one night.”

Sougo bit his tongue before a snarky comment about not even spending one night came out. It was pretty clear he was miserable on this trip, but the one person he didn't want to let down was his sister. If she enjoyed herself and had a stress-free weekend, then that was all that mattered.

“I wanna see ours!” Kagura tugged on his elbow, hauling him out of the doorway to his sisters room and dragging him towards the room dedicated to he and Kagura.

Sougo eyed the door with dread.

Going into the weekend, he had expected to sleep in the same room as Kagura. He grew up in a tiny house, and they were supposedly “dating” so it had made sense. It was a completely different atmosphere in an onsen, however. While the room was much bigger than the one at home, it still felt like a claustrophobic space. The  _ implication _ that something  _ should _ happen that night was enough to make his brain short circuit.

He slid the key in its hole and turned, unlocking the door and twisting the knob with tired hands. He pushed open the door, revealing a space mirroring Hijikata and Mitsuba’s room. It was a room big enough to house six people and still have space left to spare, but to Sougo it felt like he was sharing a cardboard box with her.

Kagura brushed past him and ran into the room, excitedly opening drawers and looking under the coffee table like she had been expecting presents from Santa.

“I love it!” She shouted, throwing open the balcony door and stepping out to breathe in the fresh air.

Her excitement exhausted him.

“Hurry up and get ready Kagura, let’s go to the bath,” Mitsuba popped her head into their doorway, grinning.

“Okay!”

Sougo sighed and walked into the room. He dropped their bag unceremoniously to the ground by the coffee table, and took a seat next to it. He listened to Kagura flit about the space, going into the bedroom and shutting the door and taking off her clothes. She returned in moments in a bathrobe, a towel hanging off one of her shoulders.

“See you later,” she said, her excitement completely dissolved and a seriousness about her face.

“Good luck,” he said, meaning it.

She nodded, set her shoulders back and left their room.

Sougo sat in the silent space for awhile after she was gone, taking in the room and the general atmosphere before it went to shit. He really didn’t have any high expectations when leaving Kagura alone with his sister. This was the calm before the storm.

He knew, logically speaking, that this couldn’t have worked out anyway. How far were they going to take this? For  _ now _ it was just the weekend, but what happened if Mitsuba made another surprise visit? It was doomed to fail from the start.

Sougo had hired Kagura to make his sister feel more at ease, but the moment she found out this was all a lie, she was going to be hurt. Possibly devastated.  _ Definitely _ disappointed. It hurt him to hurt her. He respected her more than anyone, and he wanted to make her life just a bit easier to deal with by not having to worry about him. 

He took a deep breath, holding in the air in his lungs until his chest burned. He blew out the air in a long steady breath, a sudden crushing weight bearing down on his shoulders. He laid flat against the tatami mat, staring up at the ceiling until time became meaningless.

_ Good luck _ echoed silently in his mind.

* * *

 

 

Kagura loved baths. Really, she didn’t know anyone who  _ didn’t _ love baths, but she especially loved the way all her worries seemed to melt away the moment she slipped into the hot water. Except, of course, that was  _ before _ one of her worries was in the bath with her. 

She and Mitsuba had showered quietly, Kagura taking the time to think about lies to tell Mitsuba while she washed her hair. She hated going in blind and unprepared, relying only on quick thinking for Mitsuba’s inevitable questions.

The outdoor bath was huge. Lined with rocks with steam rising from the water, there was a clear view of the star-speckled sky above. Kagura had slipped in towards the back, leaning her back against the warmed rock and sighing in relief as her muscles relaxed.

“It’s so nice here,” Mitsuba commented as she slid in next to Kagura, the water splashing quietly around them.

Kagura hummed in agreement, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

“I’m sorry for taking you away from Sougo for a bit,” Mitsuba said with a rueful smile. “I know this is a great spot for couples.”

“It’s okay!” Kagura waved her away, her anxiety immediately spiking. She laughed awkwardly, the sound coming out forced and uncomfortable.

“Y’know, when I had first heard of you from Toshirou...I had thought there was some sort of issue between you two,” Mitsuba said quietly, staring down at the expanse of water before them. “He told me Sougo was fighting with someone, but there was something  _ different _ about them. Sougo was coming to work in a better mood; he seemed like there was something occupying his time, not just work.”

Kagura wasn’t sure what to say. She sat in silence, allowing Mitsuba to continue.

“And I thought ‘ _ good’ _ !” Mitsuba laughed, her rueful smile turning fond. “Toshirou told me he’s seen you two bickering around town a handful of times and it made me feel better. Is that weird? I was happy to see someone treating Sougo as an equal. I liked hearing you weren’t taking any of his shit.”

Kagura gaped at her.

“I mean--!” Mitsuba gasped, holding up a hand to her face in embarrassment. “I know he’s a good kid, but like I mentioned this morning--he’s  _ spoiled. _ I’m sure you’ve seen that side of him.”

“Quite a few times,” Kagura said dryly, before she could help it.

“See?” Mitsuba smiled at her. “And when I look at you two I  _ do _ see a difference in him. He’s calmer. Relaxed. I think he knows that when he’s with you he can be himself.”

_ Oh, the irony _ .

This whole weekend had been incredibly complicated, and her mind was still a jumbled mess after the kiss she hadn’t been expecting. However, if there was one thing she could agree on, it’s that she and Sougo weren’t trying to hide themselves from each other. The way they had gotten to know each other was completely opposite to normal people. They had fought rather than communicated and because of that there was no reason to try and impress each other. In the quiet moments they had shared, they had learned new things about each other, but in the same sense they learned  _ more _ about each other while fighting.

Their whole relationship was messy, complicated and by all means backwards. If it wasn’t already fake, Kagura would have guessed that any other outsider wouldn’t have been able to think it was real. They were just too incompatible. They couldn’t go five minutes without fighting. They teased each other. Insulted each other. Their smiles were like knives and their words were swords. They understood each other, but not in the way a  _ real _ couple did.

Still though, Sougo knew her. He had seen every side of her. There wasn’t anything she could hide from him. No way to impress him, like she easily could with strangers (not that she  _ wanted _ to impress him, anyway). Even the information she  _ hadn’t _ wanted to tell him, had been so easy to reveal about herself to him. Whether it was due to his training as a cop, or simply because he just knew what questions to ask to goad the truth from her, she had allowed him to learn things about herself that she had rarely shown to other people.

“There was one time when he was a kid…” Mitsuba began launching into a story of their younger years.

Kagura listened with curious intent, silently filing away the new information on Sougo being presented to her. It was strange, hearing from someone so close to him what he was like as a kid. Rambunctious; precocious; a little trouble-maker when he slipped away from adult supervision. It sounded like he really hadn’t changed over the years, but still, a small part of her had wished she had seen what he was like as a kid. His actions would have been cuter then, rather than annoying.

Mitsuba told several stories as they lay in the bath together, only her voice and the occasional chirping cricket breaking the silence of the night. Kagura did her best to imagine what he had been like as a kid, imagining a smaller version of himself with a worse attitude. She compared their childhoods, so completely different and also exceptionally similar.

“He sounded lonely,” Kagura said sometime later, the words more to herself than anyone.

“I’m sure he was,” Mitsuba nodded. “He’s surrounded by good people now, but as a kid he was very much by himself. It was hard to break him out of his shell.”

“He probably tried to grow up too fast,” Kagura said, her eyes focusing on the water before her as memories of her own childhood flooded her mind.

“I’m sure he thought he was trying to help me, or ease my stress,” Mitsuba sighed. “Really, it only made me worry more. I just wanted him to be happy. To be a kid.”

Kagura knew Mitsuba had a health problem, and she had only seen brief glimpses of it throughout the past few days together. The breaks she would often need to take and sit down and catch her breath when even the simple task of walking had been too much for her. How pale her skin was and how sallow her cheekbones had become--even though she ate a decent amount, it still didn’t look like her body retained any nutrients. Her cough was constant, though she hid it behind a smile. She was a strong woman who pushed herself so as not to worry others, but Kagura knew what it was like for a child who had someone in their family have health problems. Mitsuba herself brought back some incredibly painful memories.

Seeing Mitsuba now, Kagura knew exactly why Sougo acted the way he did in front of her. He didn’t want her to worry, so he pretended everything was fine. Kagura did that often as a child, so as not to worry her mother. And so did…

“I see how he acts with you,” Mitsuba continued pulling Kagura out of her reverie, a small fond smile on her face. “How he teases you. Even when you’re fighting, no matter how big or small, or important or stupid---I think he  _ likes _ it. He has fun.”

“He’s stubborn,” Kagure said, her fingers clenching underneath the surface of the water. She had the sudden urge to hit him.

“That he is,” Mitsuba laughed.

“He's like a little kid,” Kagura shook her head, a small fond smile quirking up the corner of her lips. Sougo’s childish teasing definitely irritated her on numerous occasions, but there was a small part of her that secretly enjoyed it. She understood the struggle of growing up too fast and having to abandon her childhood at a young age. There was something cathartic about being able to let loose and bicker with Sougo as casually as she did.

“Does it bother you?” Mitsuba asked, her eyes wide with honest curiosity. Something Kagura caught in them made her think Mitsuba already knew the answer to that question. Mitsuba seemed to know a lot of things without needing to pry.

“Not really,” Kagura admitted. “I mean it's annoying  _ sometimes _ , but…” She hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully. “I suppose it's just become second nature at this point. I've grown used to it.”

Mitsuba hummed thoughtfully, and Kagura thought there was going to be more until they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Mitsuba stretched out in the water, small waves rippling around them. They both craned their necks back to stare at the sky above, simply enjoying each other's company and the serene atmosphere. For the first time that weekend, Kagura felt like she could breathe again.

 

* * *

 

Shortly after Kagura had left with Mitsuba and Sougo was left alone in their room with nothing but an anxiety-filled silence as his companion, there was a knock on his door. Short, rapt and from a heavy hand. Sougo knew that knock from years ago, from every time his sister would flit about their house in a nervous stutter, trying to get ready for a date. From the hospital room door when his sister was resting after her illness got the better of her. On his college dorm room door early in the mornings when he refused to get up for training. On his car window when being brought a coffee from his favourite coffee shop while on patrol. On his desk at work,  reminder to get back to work when he was slacking off. 

It was Hijikata’s knock; a sound so consistent and stubborn. As resolute as his personality. Due to the nature of their relationship, and the length of time they had known each other, Sougo could pick out Hijikata's knocks, footsteps and voice from a crowd. He was so deeply ingrained in his life that sometimes Sougo felt like he knew Hijikata’s voice better than his own.

It was irritating.  _ He _ was irritating.

“What?” Sougo asked sharply, refusing to get up from where he sat at the table in the middle of the room.

There was a sigh, nearly imperceptible through the wood, but a common-enough Hijikataism that Sougo could pick it up. A beat passed before the handle to the door turned and Hijikata appeared in the frame, clad in a robe and his signature frown on his face. Sougo refused to look at him, simply staring directly at a wall and waiting patiently for him to leave.

“Let’s go take a bath.”

“Drown and die.”

“You little…,” Hijikata sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sougo, I want to talk to you. Just come with me.”

There was something about his voice that caught Sougo off guard. A seriousness he rarely heard, unless it had something to do with an important case or his sister. Fear instantly struck his heart and Sougo took a sharp intake of breath before stealing himself and glaring at the man before him.

“What?” His tone was cold and Hijikata simply rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

“Just  _ come with me _ , I'm not asking again,” there was an underlying threat there, Sougo knew.

Sougo hesitated, wondering if it was worth it to kick up a fuss and get removed from the onsen just by picking a fight with Hijikata. He immediately thought of his sisters frown, the disappointed look on her face whenever she was faced with the issue of her brother and boyfriend fighting. It was a catalyst to her health, he knew, and because of that he decided to reign in his negative emotions.

“Fine.”

He stood up slowly, throwing Hijikata one last glare before walking towards the bedroom. There was a neatly folded robe on one side of the bed, and Sougo knew that there was a matching one on the opposite side Kagura had taken earlier. His stomach welled with mild irritation once more as he looked over the single futon and knew that he was going to have to fight Kagura over it later in the night.

That was a thought he pushed to the back of his head, his energy focused solely on dealing with Hijikata at the moment.

He changed into the robe and left his clothes in a ball on the floor next to the bed, before exiting the room and glaring at Hijikata. The older man was waiting patiently, looking around the room in mild curiosity at the decor. He looked up at Sougo when he entered the room, nodded once and made his way for the door.

They walked in silence down to the male bathhouse. Sougo walked behind Hijikata through the narrow hallways, keeping his eyes trained on the back of the man before him. A thousand questions raced through his mind, and anxiety twisted in his gut.

They showered in silence, Sougo finding what little solace he could in the heat of the water rolling down his skin. He took his time scrubbing his hair and skin, putting off the inevitable conversation with Hijikata for as long as he could. When he had nothing left to clean and the water went from hot to like warm, he switched off his spout and wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for the outdoor spring.

Hijikata was already sitting in the water, his arms stretched out along the rock behind him. His back was to Sougo, and his head was tilted up slightly, to view the sky. Sougo resisted the urge to kick him in the back of the head while he was defenseless, but he resisted the urge and slipped into the bath across from him.

They were silent for a moment, no one in the bath besides them, leaving them to their privacy. Hijikata lowered his eyes from the skies above to rest on Sougo’s face, searching the plains with hidden questions he had yet to speak aloud. Sougo hated it when he did that. Hijikata had always done a good job of reading people, and whether he acted on the knowledge he lifted from others or not was entirely up to him, but it was still unnerving to have him act like he knew something that one didn't want him to know.

“Yknow, Sougo, I’ve never much cared for any of your relationships,” Hijikata broke the silence, looking thoughtful. “It's never been any of my business, and frankly they never lasted long. You weren’t the type to care about anyone but yourself.”

“Gee, thanks,” Sougo said dryly, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not done,” Hijikata shook his head. “I know how protective you are of your sister. I see how you admire Kondou. Those two relationships are important to you, and I’ve noticed them. But when it comes to other people, you don’t make it a habit of getting close with people. I’ve seen you around town on dates and such but I’ve never asked about them and you’ve never brought them up. To be perfectly honest with you I thought Kagura was just another one of those girls you kept around until you got tired of her.”

Sougo narrowed his eyes at the older man, waiting for the inevitable other shoe to drop.

“I’m sorry for thinking like that,” Hijikata said quietly, a poignant emotion flitting across his face before disappearing behind his neutral mask.

“What?” Sougo gaped.

“I’m sorry for assuming you were going to be like that with her,” Hijikata said simply. “I was clearly wrong.”

“What the hell does  _ that _ mean?” anxiety swirled in Sougo’s stomach, a storm brewing just under his skin, ripping around and creating a chaos that made it almost impossible to focus on the conversation at hand.

“I see how you act with her,” Hijikata looked confused, like he expected Sougo to understand where he was coming from. “It’s a tiny house, it’s not hard to notice you two together. How you joke around, the comments and the teasing. You’re  _ comfortable _ with her, which makes sense considering the nature of your relationship. Sometimes I think you’re more comfortable with her than you are with the rest of the squad.”

“I---” he wanted to hesitate, to deny everything Hijikata was saying but the rational part of his brain told him to leave it alone. This was supposed to be a good sign. This meant all his acting and efforts hadn’t gone to waste.

He bit his lower lip, settling back against the rock and running a wet hand through his hair. He fisted the strands momentarily, his confliction weighing him down. He moved his eyes away from Hijikata’s intense stare, opting to look casually around at the scenery while he tried to find the right words to say in the moment to change the conversation topic.

“That’s how it should be, shouldn’t it?” Sougo found himself asking, the words forming before he could stop them. “She’s my girlfriend after all. Why? You jealous the spot’s taken?”

“Shut up,” Hijikata rolled his eyes, splashing water casually at Sougo. “This is only the beginning of the conversation I wanted to have with you. It’s more than that.”

“What the hell does  _ that _ mean?” Sougo repeated, turning back to glare at the man before him. Even after all these years, he was quick to grow irritated with Hijikata’s constant crypticism.

“It was a segue, genius,” Hijikata gave him a pointed look. “While I’m not trying to stroke your ego, I  _ did _ want to mention that I’ve noticed you mature quite a bit over the course of the year. I don’t know if it has anything to do with Kagura coming into your life, or something else you’re hiding from me, but I have seen a change in you.”

That took Sougo aback. He wasn’t expecting a compliment, let alone a compliment that he personally saw no ground in. If Hijikata had even an inkling of knowledge as to what Sougo and Kagura’s  _ actual _ relationship had been like a few months ago, he wouldn’t be calling Sougo mature in the slightest.

Still, though, the words weighed heavily in his chest. There was no denying that Kagura had been a force of nature in his life, but whether a good or bad one had yet to be decided. He’d learned a new level of anger when he had first met her, but now it took a simple look from her to completely stall his brain. She took his shit and threw it right back at him with an effortless toss and a flip of her hair, and he hated to admit it, but she looked good doing it, too.

He wouldn’t say he was more mature  _ because _ of her, but maybe he was in  _ spite _ of her. He had done incredibly stupid things recently (breaking into her house, messing with her food, starting competitions over nothing to name a few), but after those things had ended and there had been a lull in their relationship, he had seen a difference in himself. In the wake of her bulldozing her way into his life, he had found a new fire in himself. The way he approached work was with more enthusiasm, the way he saw life around him and experienced it in general had a new flare, and the way he held himself as a person and, more importantly, as a man, was simply  _ different _ . It was like he carried himself with a new weight; held his shoulders back and walked tall like he was constantly on edge of Kagura watching him. It was a strange thing to admit, but at twenty-five years of age he was finally growing into a man.

“I know you forced yourself to grow up too quickly so you weren’t a burden on your sister,” Hijikata continued. “And frankly I think that was partly my fault. I was in your life, but I was so surprised at your drive and sheer force of will and discipline that I sat back and allowed you to throw your childhood away. For that, I’m sorry too.”

Sougo felt his stomach jump to his throat, and he swallowed thickly.

“I never expected or wanted you to do anything for me,” Sougo said, the words feeling like poison on his tongue. The sheer thought of allowing Hijikata to take responsibility for him made him want to punch the older man in the jaw.

“I know,” Hijikata sighed, nodding again. “Still, I feel complicit in you missing out on the time in your life where you didn’t have any responsibilities or consequences for acting like a kid. You made it through the police academy at a record speed, and after that you went up in the ranks in our force at a pace that didn’t seem logical  _ or _ legal--but, I digress. You’ve come a long way, Sougo.”

“This sounds like a speech you give before dying,” Sougo shifted awkwardly in the water. He’d never experienced such praise from Hijikata before, and frankly it was incredibly off-putting. “Are you dying?”

“No you shit,” Hijikata growled, the irritation clear on his face before he pushed it back down again. “I’m trying to compliment you, so shut up and accept it.  _ Anyway _ . There’s something I’ve wanted to do for a long time but I held off on it because I wanted to focus my free time on paying attention to you. I’ve watched you grow up for a long time now, and after seeing you finally seem like you’re at a good place in your life in terms of work and your relationship with Kagura, I think now is finally the time.”

“You’re retiring.”

“No---how  _ old _ do you think I am?” Hijikata hesitated before quickly adding: “don’t answer that.”

Sougo paused, assessing Hijikata for a moment. The older man always wore a mask on his face--thicker, and much harder to read than Sougo’s own. Hijikata had seen a lot, in terms of a complicated past and traumatic childhood, and then the horrors of working on a police force for almost ten years. He had gotten good at hiding his thoughts and emotions, and Sougo wasn’t even sure Hijikata told Mitsuba everything that was on his mind. There were plenty of skeletons in his closet, Sougo was sure.

Though, at that moment there was something chipping away at the mask. An emotion, or several, that was so intense that it was starting to become difficult for him to keep a rein on his facial features. He looked almost... _ nervous _ . He held his posture stiff, and after a moment he refused to hold Sougo’s stare. It was the most unnerved Sougo had ever seen him, and that sheer fact alone was enough to make Sougo uncomfortable.

“So…” Sougo was almost afraid to ask. “What is it?”

There was a pregnant pause and after a long moment of hesitation, Hijikata met Sougo’s eyes. There was a deep burning determination in Hijikata’s eyes that sent a shiver down Sougo’s spine. He hadn’t seen a look like that on Hijikata’s face in a long, long time.

“I’m going to ask your sister to marry me.”

Silence, then, after a beat.

“What.”

* * *

Kagura slid down into the water farther, letting the back of her neck rest on the top of the rock behind her. She kept her eyes trained on the sky above her, curiously searching for any constellations she knew the name of. She was thankful that things between her and Mitsuba were going smooth so far, but it only made Kagura feel worse to know it was a lie.

Kagura didn’t have a sister, though she’d always wanted one. The closest thing she had were her two best friends, as well as Shinpachi’s older sister Tae, who, quite frankly, was one of the only people Kagura respected. Aside from those three, Kagura had her older brother, and  _ that _ relationship was too complicated to even put into words.

The more time she spent with Mitsuba, the more Kagura wished they had gotten to know each other over different circumstances. As the weekend drew to a close, Kagura knew her role in Sougo’s life would be reduced back to a neighbour and Mitsuba would live in her comfortable, ignorant bliss outside of town, completely unaware of the true nature of Sougo and Kagura’s relationship.

The thought actually kind of hurt just a little, though Kagura didn’t want to admit it. Mitsuba had a strength and warmth that drew others to her. She was the complete and total opposite of her obnoxious brat of a younger brother, and her company was one to be appreciated. If things had been different, well, Kagura thinks she would have enjoyed being friends with Mitsuba.

But things weren’t different, nor would they ever be, and that was a simple fact of life.

“So how long?” Mitsuba asked quietly, nothing in her tone denoting dismay or anger. Simple curiosity.

“How long, what?” Kagura asked, rolling her head to the side to look at Mitsuba.

“How long have you been pretending to date?” Mitsuba turned to meet Kagura, her small, simple smile gracing her face. She had a knowing look in her eyes, and Kagura felt her stomach twist.

“What?” Kagura breathed out, fear immediately striking her.

“You don’t need to lie to me anymore,” Mitsuba shook her head softly. “Sougo isn’t here.”

“How did you know?” the words fell out of Kagura’s mouth before she could catch them, and she squeezed her eyes shut upon realization and swore under her breath. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

“It’s fine,” Mitsuba giggled. “I’m like both his sister  _ and _ mother, Kagura. I’ve known him his whole life, and I raised him. I know when he’s lying to me.”

“He wasn’t trying to--” Kagura started, her brain jumping into overdrive to try to think of a way to rectify the situation.

“--to hurt me?” Mitsuba cut her off, nodding to herself. “I know. He’d never do that. Sou is the type to run himself ragged trying to make me feel at ease. He has a weird sense of pride.”

“He cares about you,” Kagura said, then more to herself: “you’re the only one he cares about.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Mitsuba shook her head and winked at Kagura.

“ _ God _ ,” Kagura groaned, lifting her hands from the water to cover her face. Beads of warm water rolled off her cheeks and dripped off back into the pool below. The star-speckled sky disappeared from vision and Kagura wished she could be absorbed into the water and disappear from the conversation all together. “Did you know this  _ whole time?” _

“Well, I wasn’t  _ sure _ ,” Mitsuba said thoughtfully, and Kagura could hear a disturbance in the water as she shifted in her spot. “Really, you guys did a great job of acting like a couple. But that’s not how Sougo  _ is. _ Regardless of whether he’s dating someone or not, he isn’t the type to act like that.”

“He’s emotionally constipated.”

“That he is,” Mitsuba laughed again. “You don’t have to tell him I know. In fact I’d prefer it if you didn’t, actually. I just thought you could use a few hours to let loose and not have to worry about, well,  _ worrying _ about me.”

“We really didn’t want to hurt you,” Kagura slipped her hands from her face and looked Mitsuba with wide, guilty eyes. “I swear.”

“I know,” Mitsuba said softly, raising a hand to gently stroke Kagura’s hair. “And I’m not mad, I promise. I also know you probably think this weekend was a waste of your time now, but I really don’t want you to think that. I had a lot of fun meeting you and frankly I think Sougo could have used a distraction. He always gets very...well, how do I describe it? He’s very closed off usually, but he’s even  _ more _ closed off when we come home. I know he doesn’t like it, but he does it for me. I think you took a bit of the pressure off.”

“I don’t know about  _ that _ ,” Kagura murmured, sinking lower into the water, feeling dejected.

“I don’t know what your real relationship is with my brother,” Mitsuba continued. “But thank you for caring about him.”

“I---” Kagura hesitated, the intense need to dissuade anyone from thinking she actually  _ liked _ the guy sounding off like a trigger in her head. It was worse than her fight or flight instincts, and the thought made her want to drown.

Still, though, she couldn’t tell his sister that she didn’t like him. Really, she wasn’t even sure of the true nature of her feelings for him in general. He was annoying, and obnoxious, and frustrating and downright  _ impossible _ \---

The image of him kissing her flooded her brain again and she wanted to scream.

He was all those terrible things and some surprisingly good things mixed up like a disastrous cocktail of a human being and she wasn’t entirely sure if she liked or disliked him but for the moment she couldn’t honestly say she hated him so she kept her mouth shut. Instead, playing the neutral card in a way that benefitted both his sister and her own sanity, Kagura found herself simply nodding.

“Sure,” she said, justifying it in her own head as something she had done for the sake of Mitsuba.

Mitsuba simply smiled, rubbed her head one more time and sat back with a fond look on her face. They stayed in the bath for another hour after that, until Kagura’s soft skin started to prune and the outside air began to make Mitsuba sneeze. They said goodnight after walking back up to their respective rooms, Mitsuba squeezing Kagura’s shoulder and thanking her one final time before slipping into her own room for the night.

Kagura turned the door handle to her own room and stepped inside, kicking off her slippers at the entryway and walking in. She stopped dead in the middle of the room, surprised to find Sougo sitting at the table, empty cans of beer scattered around him and a forlorn look on his face as he stared desperately at the can of beer he was holding.

“Hey there,” Kagura said cautiously. “Rough night?”

Sougo ignored her, and continued to stare at the face of his beer can.

Annoyed, Kagura walked over there and sat down next to him. She reached over and snatched the can from his hand, and glared at him. He turned to face her, looking completely shocked that she had somehow manage to appear before him.

“When did you get here?” he asked, his eyes going wide. Well, as wide as a drunk persons eyes  _ could _ go, which, wasn’t very.

“A second ago,” Kagura said, glancing around at the pile of empty cans scattered around them. “How long have you been drinking for?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, but it came out in a slurred rush of “I-un _ no _ ”.

“You should have some water,” Kagura sighed, preparing to stand up again to get him water from their kitchenette.

“Wait,” his fingers found purchase around the slim length of her wrist. He held her with delicacy, a surprising urgency in his voice.

“What?” Kagura eyed him warily.

He looked at her then, a surprising look of boyish innocence taking over his features. He looked shocked, and another emotion she couldn’t quite place. Confusion? Worry? Fear? She couldn’t tell. It might have been a mix of all three. Whatever it was, it kept her grounded in her spot.

“I had to talk to that  _ bastard _ today,” Sougo said, spitting out the word ‘bastard’ like it was venom on his tongue.

“You mean Toshi?” Kagura gave him a flat look, immediately over her sudden worry for him.

“Don’t call him that,” Sougo made a disgusted, pinched look. “Gross.”

“You’re acting like a kid,” Kagura sighed.

“ _ You’re _ acting like a kid,” he repeated in a childish, taunting voice.

“Good one,” she rolled her eyes, and then finally asked: “what did you talk about?”

“He’s…,” Sougo hesitated, making another pinched face. Without warning, and with reflexes faster than Kagura had ever seen from him (let alone while  _ drunk _ ), he snatched the can of beer from her hand and chugged it down before she could stop him.

He threw the can amongst the pile and Kagura made a noise of disapproval.

“He’s gonna ask my sister to  _ marry _ him.”

Kagura stared at him. He stared back. There was a palpable tension between them before Kagura simply ran an exhausted hand down her face and groaned.

“That’s  _ it? _ ” she snapped at him. “Well  _ duh _ , of course he was gonna do that at  _ some _ point--they’ve been together  _ forever! _ ”

“Doesn’t mean I have to  _ like _ it!” Sougo argued.

“No one  _ cares _ whether you like it or not,” Kagura smacked him upside the head, before reaching forward and grabbing a fistful of his robe. “Listen to me very clearly: if you do  _ anything _ to ruin their happiness, I’ll kill you. Got it?”

He blinked at her, then swallowed. “Okay,” he nodded.

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and then released his robe. “Good.”

She sat there for a moment, resting her elbow on the table and leaning her cheek against her fist, and simply looked over Sougo. There was something childish about him when he drank. The mask that he often wore, to hide whatever emotions he deemed ‘weakness’ to reveal to others simply wasn’t there. He looked younger, more boyish and certainly more naive.

“I can’t believe you got so worked up you got drunk because your sisters boyfriend is gonna propose to her,” Kagura wanted to laugh, the sheer idea of it all was ridiculous.

“It wasn’t just cause of that,” Sougo mumbled, shuffling closer on the tatami mat so their knees were bumping each other. He looked embarrassed, a sudden heat gracing his face.

“Oh?” her interest piqued. “And what else happened?”

“He said something that freaked me out,” Sougo looked away from her, reaching up with his free hand to cover the lower portion of his face.

Kagura watched him, completely taken aback by this bashful side of him she had never seen before. Every so often he would steal a look at her and then retract into himself, like a young child who was too embarrassed to reveal a secret. Something about it was endearing, in a way.

“What did he say?” she said the words carefully, like she was worried she was going to scare him off.

“He…,” Sougo sucked in a breath of air and then looked at her, the words caught in his throat as their eyes met. “He said I’m different.”

“Different how?” she pressed.

“Different...around  _ you _ .”

_ What are you doing to me? _ The words flooded her mind again and Kagura felt her own heat grace her cheeks.

He removed his fingers from around her wrist and reached his hand up to gently tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Kagura sat patiently in her spot on the floor, her whole body tensing up like she was preparing for a fight. Sober Sougo was barely someone she could handle--his actions never ceasing to surprise her.  _ Drunk _ Sougo was a brand new territory she had yet to discover.

After he tucked the hair back, his thumb gently brushed down the length of her cheek, stopping at the tip of her jaw. He held her face gently, the pad of his thumb stretching up to swipe delicately along her bottom lip. Kagura inhaled sharply, her eyes never leaving his face.

“Are you?” she found herself asking, her lips bumping awkwardly against his thumb.

“I think so,” he admitted, though his voice was quiet and thoughtful. His eyes looked faraway, like he wasn’t consciously speaking to her and instead was lost in a reverie.

“Is that a good thing?”

There was silence and Kagura waited on baited breath. Her stomach twisted angrily in a sea of anxiety and her whole body felt electric. She was almost terrified of his answer.

“I don’t know,” he said it after a moment, his eyes finally drifting back up from his lips to her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, something poignant and unspoken filling the air between them.

His hand slipped from her jaw, down the length of her neck and rested momentarily on the neckline of her robe. Kagura could hear her heart hammering in her ears like beating war drums, and electricity shocked through her body under his simple touch. As he played with the hem of the fabric, his fingers gently rubbing against the soft pattern, Kagura felt herself completely unravel beneath him.

With a deftness she wasn’t expecting, he gently and swiftly tugged the neckline away from her, exposing her collarbone. Kagura felt herself gasp, and she froze where she sat. Sougo leaned forward instantaneously, his face nestling into the crook of her neck and his lips on the hollow between her neck and shoulders.

“What are you doing?” the words ripped themselves from her mouth, and she sat up straight, the fist she was resting her cheek on quickly fisting around the sleeve of his robe.

Sougo said nothing, simply planting a soft chaste kiss to her skin. The small action stole the breath from her lungs and if Kagura had any strength left in her legs to walk away at that moment, it had all but evaporated from her. She waited, a curious part of her brain wondering what he’d do next.

She felt his mouth open against her skin, and his tongue reached out and gently swept over her skin. A noise she wasn’t sure she had ever made slipped out of her throat and Kagura felt herself grow red.

And then, when her muscles were completely taught and her body was completely on edge, wrought with electricity and a desire she didn’t dare speak aloud, Sougo had simply opened his mouth wider and clamped his teeth down against his skin.

She yelped, moreso out of surprise than an actual hurting. His bite was quick and without force, and when he pulled his face back there was a boyish, devilish grin on his face. He snickered then, laughing at her.

“What was  _ that _ for!” she smacked his arm and clamped a hand against the spot where his mouth had been.

“For that look on your face,” he laughed again, hiding his grin behind his hand as he leaned away to dodge her next attack.

“ _ Bastard _ ,” she hissed, her heart beating so fast she thought she was going to have a heart attack. “That wasn’t fair.”

“I’ll give you a chance to get back at me then,” he sat back, spreading his arms out, still grinning but more cockily this time. “You can get one hit on me.”

Kagura hesitated, thinking it would be much easier to just punch him and go to bed. Every fibre of her being was screaming at him to break his stupid nose or to give him a black eye, but where was the fun in that? Well. Actually there was  _ a lot _ of fun in that, but it wasn’t the type of fair she wanted.

She shuffled forward on the tatami mat, Sougo watching her with piqued curiosity and a lazy smirk. She stopped just between his legs, hardly any distance left between them. He was so close she could feel his gentle breath on her nose.

True to his word, he sat still, completely defenseless in her wake.

Kagura contemplated what to do as her fingers reached up and gripped the neck of his robe once more. Less aggressive this time, and more like a curious exploration. She watched his adam's apple bob and his smirk waver briefly as her fingers slipped from his collar and spread gently against his chest. She leaned in, nosing against his neck and revelling in the way his skin was hot to the touch.

She palmed his chest for a moment, silently revealing in the firmness of his active body. Then, her hands went back to his collar and she pulled apart the fabric, exposing a fair amount of her chest. Sougo watched quietly, looking both curious and concerned at her next move. Kagura ignored him and simply brought her head lower.

She raised her hands to his shoulders and pressed, and following her silent cue, Sougo laid back against the tatami mat. Kagura followed along with him, her chest flushed against his. She could smell the soap on his skin from his bath, a light fragrant scent that was nothing like what he usually smelled like. Sougo normally smelled like spices and lightning in a bottle; something dramatically named and dangerous. Something that always kept her on edge around him. Now he smelled gentle; airy and not at all like himself. She felt like it wasn’t even him.

His chest rose and fell against her, and she could feel his muscles tense against her. He was waiting, his entire body on edge as he wondered what was going to come next.

_ Good _ , Kagura thought smugly.  _ Now you know how it feels _ .

Her lips found purchase against the skin just under his collar bone, right above his left breast. Right above his heart. His skin was soft and supple under her and absently she wished she could have explored it for just a little bit longer--but for the moment, she had a mission to accomplish. She kissed him gently, revelling in the way his breath hitched in his throat the second she made contact. And then, applying more pressure she began to suck against the skin.

She detached herself a moment later, sitting back and running her thumb over the purpling skin above his heart. Sougo blinked up at her and then glanced down at himself, looking surprised.

“A hickey?” he looked at her like he was too surprised to laugh. “What are we, twelve?”

“Laugh all you want but you brought this on yourself,” Kagura narrowed her eyes down at him. “Now go drink some water.”

“Isn’t it my turn for an attack, now?” he sat up against his elbows, his cocky grin returning.

“As if,” Kagura rolled her eyes. She reached across the table and grabbed an unopened can of beer and cracked it open, taking a sip before saying: “you’ve had your fun for tonight. Goodnight.”

“You’re no fun, Red,” he sat up fully, closing the space between them once more. He reached over and placed a hand on her hip, drawing her close. “What? Scared you won’t be able to top me?”

“Oh, I know for a  _ fact _ I’d top you,” she grinned at him lazily, catlike. Her free hand reached up and gripped his face, her thumb drawing a line across his skin. “And I also know you wouldn't last long.”

His smile dropped for a moment as his mind processed the innuendo. Kagura took his momentary lapse in control and detached herself from him, standing to her full height and walking towards the bedroom.

She paused at the door, glancing over him over her shoulder, appreciating the way he seemed to be staring at her in wonder.

“Goodnight, officer,” she smiled at him one last time, winked, and disappeared into the dark room.

“Goodnight, Red,” came his muffled reply through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I actually really fucking hated this ending. I struggled to write this chapter for a month and it really didn't come out how i wanted it to but it turned out super fucking long and I didnt want to break it up into two chapters because the next chapter is the chapter ive been waiting to write this whole fuckin arc. anyway. thank u so much for waiting for this and i hoped u guys liked it
> 
> i know theres a few people who i havent had time to respond to who commented, and ill get to you guys right now but i wanted to say thank you for all your kind words. I swear to god yall your comments are the driving force of this fic and really helped me even get this chapter out now and not next month. Thank u so much. 
> 
> as always please drop a kudos/comment and ill see you guys next update!!! i hope yall are doing well!!!


	15. Sougo's No Good, Very Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy yall, as always i am so incredibly sorry with how late this chapter came out. i cannot stress enough how busy i am these days, and finding time to write is slim. Thank you for being so patient, yall literally made me wanna cry last update w how sweet you guys were in the comments. thank you so, SO much. 
> 
> I'd like to give a shout out to koroshiyaxh on tumblr for being SO incredibly sweet and posting a link of this fic in the tag??? i cannot believe omg ive never had anyone do that before. Thank you, thank you thank you. and to any new readers: welcome!!
> 
> also super special thank u to arasei u literally are the wind beneath my wings thank u for listening to me complain and help me get this chapter out i owe u my life!!!!! everyone go read her fics theyre fuckin DYNAMITE!!!!!

Sougo wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up. Really, he wasn’t sure of much at all. He didn’t know where he was, or what had happened the night before and even for a moment he had completely forgotten himself. He woke up on the floor face down, his nose pressed into the lines of the tatami mat underneath him and his mouth hanging open dry as sand with a pool of saliva clinging to the mat. He woke up with a start, his eyes flashing open in a momentary panic of pure fight or flight instinct that welled from within him in a way that felt incredibly prehistoric. 

He rolled over onto his back and groaned when he was immediately met with a blinding light streaming in from the windows. A migraine hit him then in full force, blinding and pounding in a way that made it feel like all of time and space had stopped and left him in a single void of empty nothingness that only held pain. A hand reared up to grip his face, shielding him from the light as he wired his eyes shut and let out a heavy breath of air. His stomach twisted at his sudden movements, his organs feeling like someone had shoved their hands inside his gut and played with his intestines for fun. Bile pushed up the back of his throat, threatening to spill out at a moments notice and panic flooded him once more as he tried to push a coherent thought into his muddled brain and find an escape plan to the bathroom.

“ _ Fuck,”  _ he heard himself hiss, the word coming out dry and scratchy from his barren throat. He was so thirsty he felt like he could drink an entire lake if he was presented with one.

He rolled onto his side, curling into himself away from the window and struggled to open his eyes between the cracks in his fingers. His vision was blurry, another flash of pain throbbing the forefront of his head as he struggled to find his bearings. He blinked rapidly, his eyes straining to focus as he looked around wildly for the door to the bathroom.

The familiar surroundings of the hotel room came into view, and Sougo was suddenly struck with the realization that he was still at the onsen. He didn’t know why he was on the floor, and he didn’t know where Kagura was but he was definitely, absolutely, without a shadow of the doubt sure that he needed a bathroom  _ right that fucking second. _

He pinpointed the shut door and with a strength and persistence he hadn’t known he possessed, Sougo army-crawled along the floor, dragging his useless legs behind him in the direction of the bathroom. It had felt like he was crossing an endless desert, the end in sight but so, so far away. It had seemed to take a million years to crawl to the door and he had no strength left in his arms to reach up and grab the handle after his long journey.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” he hissed again, reaching up and trying uselessly to grip the handle. His fingers always fell short, slipping against the cool metal of the handle and falling back down to the ground in defeat.

“ _ Open! _ ” he ordered, the initial panic of feeling like he was going to be sick coming back in full force.

And, as if God himself had heard him, the door opened.

Sougo had tunnel vision at that exact moment, his eyes narrowing on the toilet only two feet away from him and he crawled with the last of his strength towards the bowl. He lifted himself up, gripping the porcelain rim like it was the gates of heaven itself, and tipped his head into the bowl. Fresh water greeted him, a clear and pure liquid he was going to defile with the poison in his stomach and literally nothing on earth could have relieved him more than that thought.

He opened his mouth, and released.

“Christ, could you  _ be _ any louder?”

A voice, familiar and female in nature entered his ears amongst the sounds of his retching. Sougo gripped the seat of the toilet tighter and spat a mixture of bile and saliva into the desecrated waters of the toilet. He leaned back, reached up with a tired hand and flushed the toilet.

“Oh my  _ apologies _ your  _ highness _ , did I disturb you?” he snarls over his shoulder, the words packed with venom.

“Yes, actually,” Kagura says plainly, ignoring his tone. “I was  _ trying _ to sleep when I heard you moaning and groaning to yourself. You’re  _ such _ a drama queen, you know?”

“Oh really? I wasn’t aware,” Sougo rolls his eyes and feels his back connect with the hard surface of the bathroom wall behind him. It offers some relief, the sturdy beige wall providing a solid sense of comfort as he feels himself falling to pieces. He raises a hand and runs his fingers through his hair, pushing his sweat-drenched locks behind him and out of his eyes.

There’s silence for what feels like a small infinity and eventually Kagura hands Sougo a cold glass of water. He accepts it gratefully, a small part of his mind whispering to him how fucked up he must be to have not even have noticed her left. She says nothing as she watches him drink, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. He can feel her eyes on him and it makes him feel small.

“Feel any better?” she asks after a long moment, her voice not carrying a hint of condescension or sarcasm. She almost sounds worried, though he knows better than that.

“Yeah,” he says, his voice still raw. His throat stings and he winces before taking another sip of water.

“Good,” Kagura says and there’s something in her voice that makes Sougo on edge. “Because check out is soon. Get ready to leave.”

She walks away without another word and Sougo turns to watch her go, something in the swing of her hips and the stride that she walks with that seems so confident. So superior. It’s the type of gait he had seen every time she had the last word for something. Her threats-turned-promises that haunted him were the last things on her lips before she strode past him in exactly the same manner.

Kagura was a dangerous woman---but Kagura with the confidence of a person who knew they had won a war? Well, she was the most dangerous thing on the planet.

“God dammit,” Sougo whispers to himself, another flash of pain in his head causing him to groan and curl into himself again.

Today was going to be a long day.

They packed in silence, changing out of their robes into regular clothes Mitsuba had secretly packed for them. After dressing, Sougo had noticed his sister had sneakily put them in outfits with similar colour palettes. Kagura wore a royal blue sundress and Sougo was outfitted with a pair of khakis and a royal blue button down. It was easy to think that it was a coincidence, but Sougo was all too aware of his sisters visions of grandeur, and he wore his clothes with a scowl on his face. 

After cleaning up their room, Sougo packing away all the empty beer cans he had littered about with a silent shame, they met with his sister and Hijikata by the car out in the parking lot. Sougo slipped on a pair of aviators, and squinted away from the sun that ceaselessly aggravated his migraine. His stomach twisted again and Sougo silently prayed that they go for breakfast soon.

“Ready to go?” Mitsuba asked, a cheerful smile on her face as she spotted the two younger kids walking over.

“Yup,” Kagura called back, pitching her voice louder than necessary as she walked next to Sougo. He caught a satisfied smirk tugging at the corner of her lips as he winced at the volume, and silently he seethed.

“I figured we’d go get breakfast and then we can show Kagura around town more,” Mitsuba suggested, glancing between the group hopefully.

“Sounds like fun, right,  _ hunny? _ ” Kagura clapped a hand on his shoulder blade, grinning up at Sougo.

“ _ So _ much fun,” Sougo rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and gave her a tight smile.

Mitsuba glanced between the two of them, her smile faltering momentarily as her eyes lingered on her brother a little too long. Anxiety spiked in his stomach, the last thing Sougo wanting was his sister figuring out he had a hangover. He grabbed Kagura around the waist and steered her towards the car, his fingers gripping her waist tight enough he was sure he’d leave a bruise.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” he called over his shoulder. “Early bird gets the worm and all that.”

He could hear Mitsuba mutter something to Hijikata he couldn’t quite catch, and the older man simply hummed. The gravel crunched under their feet as the followed the other couple at a slower pace, and Sougo simply ignored them and threw open the backseat door to the car. He let Kagura climb in first and he got in after her, slamming the door shut and swearing under his breath when the sound sent another spike through his head.

“Today’s going to be so much  _ fun, _ ” Kagura hummed to herself, looking up at him and smiling in a way that made his blood run cold.

“I hate you,” he whispered to her, running a clammy hand through his hair once more and settling back against the door.

“How sweet,” Kagura said with cheerful sarcasm, reaching up to pinch his cheek. “Adorable.”

“ _ Piss off _ ,” he swatted her hand away, glaring at her through the tinted lenses of his aviators.

Kagura simply snorted and settled back in her seat, folding her hands over themselves in her lap and sitting back with the perfect face of innocence as Mitsuba and Hijikata climbed into their respective seats.

The group rode in silence into town, Sougo grateful for the peace and quiet. Even behind the tinted windows of Hijikata’s car and his own sunglasses, the sun still felt too bright and intensified his migraine. He knew it was his own fault, getting drunk for no reason at all. Or, rather, if there  _ was _ a reason he didn't remember it.

Maybe that was the point.

He figured he'd ask Kagura about it later but for the moment he was content to stay in blissful ignorance. Some things were better left unsaid. Let sleeping dogs lie and all that.

He sat back in his seat, letting his head rest against the cushioned pad, and curled into himself. He wired his eyes shut and tried his best not to be sick again when the car went over potholes or over cracks in the road. He suffered in silence, doing his best to hold out until they reached their next destination.

Sometime later the car stopped and Sougo was nudged awake rather ungracefully by Kagura, who took one look at his sickly appearance and grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Sougo groaned and flipped her the finger subtly before lethargically sliding out of the car and landing on his feet on the paved road below. As he stood, stars dotted his vision and his head swam and Sougo knew he needed food and water as soon as possible. 

Hijikata had taken them to a cafe Sougo remembered all too well. He and his sister would often eat there for breakfast or lunch on weekends, a treat he would wait all week for. Every so often Hijikata would join them, which soured the meal, but he still had fond memories of the place.

It was a tall, thin building on the east end of town. A black-painted face with a spiders-web of ivy twisting and climbing up the building in an attempted aesthetic. A small flower garden lined either side of the walkway leading up to the entrance to the shop, which was hidden under a black canopy that covered the patio from rain. The door was held open in an inviting manner, and Sougo was hit with an incredible nostalgia as he walked up.

“This place is beautiful,” he heard Kagura whisper from beside him, reaching over to finger a petal of a flower as she walked by.

“It's Mitsuba’s favourite place in the whole world,” Sougo said, shoving his hands into his pockets and hanging back to allow Kagura more time to take in and appreciate their surroundings.

“I can see why,” Kagura hummed, her head whipping back and forth as she walked the pathway, taking in the fully bloomed flowers and lush plants.

“You'll love it inside,” Mitsuba called from a few paces ahead, pausing for a moment to smile at Kagura. “Oh! Why don't we take some pictures out front? It'll be so nice.”

“ _ Great _ idea!” Kagura enthused, putting an obvious lilt into her voice.

_ Little fuck is enjoying this _ , Sougo seethed silently, knowing the only thing preventing him from curing his hangover was his ‘girlfriends’ sadistic tendencies.

“Here, get together-- _ closer _ Sou!” Mitsuba pulled her phone out of her pocket and held it up towards Kagura and Sougo, frowning when her brother stood uselessly and didn't cater to her aesthetic.

Sougo rolled his eyes half heartedly and removed one of his hands from his pockets and placed it on Kagura’s waist. He pulled her close, flushing her against him, his the pads of his fingers pressing tightly against the soft fabric of her dress. Kagura seemed surprised by his sudden act of daring, and she stood awkwardly hovering between touching him and angling herself away from him out of instinct.

“Smile!” Mitsuba ordered, and Sougo forced his lips up in a tight smile. 

“Aww,  _ cute _ ,” Mitsuba pulled her phone back to inspect the picture she had just taken. “Kagura, will you take one of us?” 

Kagura nodded, releasing a breath Sougo hadn't noticed she was holding and detached herself from him and marched over to his sister. He watched them communicate where and how to stand, his eyes trailing across Kagura’s heat-flushed face as she pointed and directed her own subjects. Something in his chest twisted, whether with pride or satisfaction at garnering a reaction out of her or something else he didn't understand, he wasn't sure.

After several moments of Mitsuba towing a tired looking Hijikata around the cafe grounds in search of the perfect picture, the group finally finished their photo shoot and went inside the cafe.

It looked the same as Sougo had remembered it, as if he had just seen it the day before. Tiny wrought iron tables sat scattered around the dark polished hard wooden floors, with matching intricately made iron chairs that looked like they had been braided and sculpted by hand. There were more flowers in the cafe, bringing a stark contrast to the general dark aesthetic with a bright pop of colour. The cafe smelled like freshly brewed coffee and toasted bread, and Sougo felt his stomach growl.

A waitress greeted them with a smile, wearing the same French-inspired black dress uniform Sougo remembered. It was like the whole place was frozen in time, far enough away from the main part of the city to remain untouched by the incessant need to alter appearances to appease tourists. Seeing it like this made it easier for him to breathe.

They picked a table by a window, giving them a clear view of one of the gardens. The girls chatted amicably, talking about flowers or telling stories or something Sougo couldn't focus on because he didn't care and also because his brain had mentally checked out the night before. He was ready for this day to be over. For this whole trip to be over so he could go home and sleep.

God he was tired.

The waitress came by and took their orders, and Sougo almost desperately begged for coffee, needing something-- _ anything _ to wake him up from his walking nightmare.

Sougo tuned out of the conversation that followed waiting for their food, desperately clinging onto the fact that he’d be eating food soon and tried to keep the contents of his stomach down once more. He sat back in his seat, one arm casually thrown over the back of Kagura’s to make the confined space more breathable. He could feel her hair brush against the fabric of his sleeve every time she moved, gently tickling him on accident. She had been frustrating him all day, revelling in antagonizing him (in typical Kagura fashion) but there was still some small comfort in having her near him. It was a thought he didn’t often entertain, the outcome of their situation a bleak obviousness that he didn’t feel much like dwelling on anymore, but in the quiet moments he allowed himself his own selfishness he silently appreciated the small comforts.

When their food came, Sougo sat properly in his chair, retracting his arm and mentally built up a wall between them once more. The act itself was exhausting, but he knew it was for the better.

However, Kagura, a woman with zero understandings of personal space, refused to make it easy for him. She took one look at his food and immediately treated it like her own. She stole food off his plate and batted his hand away with terrifying precision when he tried to do the same. They bickered over the injustice of it all, their voices raising to a dangerously rude level when they were seconds away from starting an all out brawl over food.

She bumped him with her shoulders and her fingers rested just a moment too long on the top of his hand as she smacked him away. Her eyes were sharp and impossibly blue, glaring at him with the smallest amusement she kept well hidden even under his watchful eye. She mentally battled herself, trying to keep the corners of her mouth twisted down in a frown even though Sougo  _ knew _ she wanted to laugh.

He knocked their knees together and kicked her feet under the table, he encroached on her space using their size difference to his advantage. They were making more of a mess going at eat other’s plates than they would have eating regularly. Mitsuba and Hijikata watched with them in surprise, apologizing to the waitress for the noise when Sougo and Kagura lost track of the minimal manners they had to begin with.

His migraine was worsening by the second and his limbs felt too heavy to use to their full potential, but in the interest of getting back at Kagura even the slightest bit kept him going. There was something cathartic about their bickering; something that, whilst through an  _ incredibly _ shitty morning, felt like there was everything right in the world.

It took twice as long to eat breakfast than usual because of their childish antics, but Sougo didn’t care. He was dragged into this mini-adventure against his will and he’d be damned if he didn’t cause at least a  _ little _ trouble. He was petty by nature, after all.

They paid their bills and Mitsuba and Hijikata apologized profusely again for Kagura and Sougo’s behaviour, and they left the cafe. Silently, Sougo said goodbye to a staple of his childhood for the millionth time and climbed into the car once more and prayed that the day ended there. He was so close to being home and crawling into bed and not moving until his shift the next day. 

“This area has a  _ really _ popular tourist spot, Kagura,” Mitsuba said, catching Kagura’s eyes in the rearview mirror as Hijikata peeled off onto the road again. “I really think you’d like it. Can we go see it before going home?”

“The thing downtown?” Hijikata asked vaguely, glancing between Mitsuba and the road with a furrowed brow. “The---”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mitsuba nodded enthusiastically, cutting him off before he revealed too much. “The town.”

“Sure,” Hijikata shrugged, making another turn.

Sougo knew exactly what they were talking about. Bushu was known for lots of things, but the incredibly popular and large Chinatown it housed was one of its prime locations. Sougo didn’t often visit it when in the city, the streets practically boiling over with tourists as if they were sardines packed too tightly in a can.

“Is it like a surprise?” Kagura asked, looking confused but also excited.

“Yes!” Mitsuba grinned into the mirror.

Kagura shifted in her seat, her mouth twitching as she tried to hide a smile. Sougo could see the light in her eyes, the anticipation of something amusing her already making her look like a kid on Christmas. He’d be damned to admit it, but there was something endearing about the shine in her eyes and the way her knee bobbed up and down with a nervous eagerness.

“What is it?” she nudged him, unable to entirely bite back her smile.

“Who knows,” he shrugged, turning away from her before she somehow managed to trick the answer out of him.

“Jerk,” she pouted, nudging his shoe with her own.

Instead of verbally responding, he reached up and pinched her nose, shaking her face and garnering an irritated howl from her. He released her after a moment and her hands shot up to her face, and she she glowered at him from above the tips of her fingers.

“Play  _ nice _ ,” Mitsuba warned in her Mom Voice, instantly making Sougo bow his head in shame in a conditioned response.

The rest of the ride was silent, the only noise breaking the quiet air was the incessant clicking of Hijikata’s turn signal. The radio remained off and the group sat in companionable silence for the next while until they got into town. The streets were nearly empty as they travelled in, Hijikata deciding to play the role of a terrible cop and taking liberties with the speed limit.

As they entered the town, the speed of their car was brought down to a slow crawl as hordes of tourists flooded the street. Sougo sat back in his seat, watching nameless people drift past his window. They all seemed to have a destination in mind, their eyes wide as they took in a sight Sougo had taken for granted growing up.

The same stupid, doe-eyed look was on Kagura’s face as they turned down several streets. Even after exploring the day before, she still seemed taken with the whole city. The smallest things seemed to catch her attention and her mouth formed a soft ‘o’ shape as she watched the world pass by in wonder. Sougo stole the occasional glance at her, something twisting deep in his chest whenever her eyes lit up.

Hijikata stopped and parked by a curb a couple streets away from Chinatown, sighing as he shifted the gear. He twisted around in his seat and looked at Sougo dead in the eyes, a serious expression on his face. Sougo braced himself for whatever stupid thing the man was going to say, and schooled his expression to something neutral albeit biting.

“You take Kagura around town,” he ordered, something of an edge in his tone. “I’m going to take your sister somewhere quickly. Have fun.”

There was something in Hijikata’s eyes that looked like a pointed casualness. His eyes pierced Sougo’s, like he was desperately trying to wordless convey something he expected Sougo to know. He simply stared at the older man in confusion, and nodded slowly.

“Okay..?” he drew out the word slowly, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Sounds good! Let’s go!” Kagura seemed to take the hint before Sougo could wrap his brain around it, and grabbed Sougo by the arm and yanked him by the arm out of the car and onto the street.

The noise was immediate. Conversations being held loudly, different languages Sougo couldn’t understand blending together to create a siphon of confusion. The streets were jam-packed, couples walking hand in hand and parents trying to corral their kids. Shop attendants were handing out fliers and street vendors were shouting to advertise their food and wares.

His migraine was blinding at that point, and Sougo wanted to do nothing more than crawl under a rock and die. Kagura’s hand was still on his arm, the wave of people forcing her to step into Sougo’s space and flush her against him. She was saying something, either to him or to Hijikata through the window of the car, he didn’t know. Nothing was registering in his mind at that point.

Before he could realize it, his feet were moving. Carrying him far away in a direction he didn’t recognize into a dank and empty alley that was only home to rats and garbage. The smell was enough to nearly send him retching and he gagged into his hand.

“Hey-- _ hey! _ ”

Kagura came into view, the only thing his eyes were allowing him to focus on. It was like he had tunnel vision and she was simply a beacon his brain wanted to desperately cling to.

He blinked down at her, her eyes wide and blue and her face scrunched up in concern. Her had was still on his arm and in the back of his mind he thought it was an anchor keeping him grounded while the world spun off in a chaotic whirlwind.

“What?” the word came out raspy, his mouth dry as if he hadn’t used it in forever and it had rusted over time. He winced at the sound.

“What is  _ up _ with you, idiot?” her voice softened, and she reached up with her free hand to press her palm against his forehead. Her hand was surprisingly cold in the midday heat, and he welcomed it with a sigh.

“I don’t feel well,” he shrugged and she gave him an obvious look.

“Well  _ duh _ ,” she frowned at him. “But you’re acting weirder than normal. I’ve never seen a hangover this bad. You look like you’re about to pass out in the gutter.”

“It’s fine,” he shrugged her off and looked around, trying to familiarize himself with their surroundings. “Where the hell did you drag us?”

“I don’t know,” she hugged herself, shrugging.

“ _ Great _ ,” he huffed in mild irritation, trying to get a sense of direction while his head swam. It was almost as futile as trying to breathe underwater.

“Don’t snap at me,” Kagura pouted at him, jumping to defensiveness on instinct. 

“I’m  _ not-- _ ” he sighed again, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “I’m just--”

“Just  _ what? _ ” she cut him off, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Can you relax?” this time he did snap, whirling on her with a clear tone of irritation. He had little patience to begin with, and that day he had none. “I’m just trying to figure out where we are.”

“You don’t have to be such a baby about it,” she rolled her eyes, her posture still defensive and closed off.

“I’m  _ not _ ,” he shook his head and without warning he turned on his foot and marched away. “Come with me or get lost I don’t really care at this point.”

“ _ Asshole _ !” came her indignant shout behind him, and he could hear the sounds of her shoes slapping against the cracked pavement as she chased after him.

He took a right and twisted down a few winding alleys, letting his ears guide him as he tried to listen to the noise of the city. Eventually they reached the main street and Sougo grabbed Kagura’s hand, ignoring her protests and keeping her close as he threads through the crowd. He pushes past people and glares away anyone trying to protest or prohibit him from making an escape.

He threads his way along, barging through groups of people and glaring all the while, his feet guiding him through sheer memory alone in the direction of Chinatown. Kagura asks every so often where they’re going and he simply ignores her, keeping her close to his back as he creates a path for her to follow. Her hand is warm in his; soft and small and he’s always so taken aback with how perfectly their hands fit together. The thought twists and cuts in his mind, plaguing him.

They eventually reach Chinatown, the huge red archway adorned in a gold accent with beautiful golden characters. A steady stream of people move through the entrance and Sougo weaves his way into the crowd to follow the flow. Kagura sticks close, every so often her nose bumping against his back when he’s forced to stop too suddenly. Her fingers flex against his, a silent sign of her anxiety as the sea of people swallow her.

When the crowd starts to disperse just slightly as they move down the busy streets, Sougo pulls Kagura forward, keeping her close to his side. She lets him move her like a ragdoll, her eyes impossibly wide once more as she takes in her surroundings with a small intake of breath. There’s a small, genuine spark of joy in her eyes as she realizes what she’s walking through, and for a second Sougo thinks she’s about to cry.

“This is incredible,” she laughs like it’s funny, looking around wildly. “Nothing like home, but  _ still _ !”

“I figured it wasn’t what you were used to,” he has to bend down and speak directly into her ear to be heard above the crowd. “But it’s better than nothing, right?”

“I…” whatever she was going to say dies on her lips, her awe silencing her.

Sougo isn’t sure what it is but there’s a puff of pride in his chest as she points and gawks at their surroundings. They pass by food stalls advertising traditional Chinese dishes and Kagura points out the ones that look the closest to what she grew up with. She eyes stalls selling homemade Chinese wares and she rolls her eyes at the prices, eventually getting into an argument with a stallowner for “acting like such a thieving bastard”, in her words.

The sea of tourists around them gawk and gape in similar fashion, pointing and commenting on the rows of paper lanterns that line the streets. Music blasts from speakers Sougo can’t pinpoint and the smell of rich food is overwhelming. They pop in and out of shops and Sougo hands over his wallet without complaint when Kagura makes a demand.

Eventually both their arms get too full to carry anymore bags and Sougo sends Kagura off to get them drinks while he hangs back and tries to take a moment for himself. He leans against a lamp post and watches her skip across the street towards a boba vendor, gleefully toting his wallet like she practically owned the damn thing.

He watches as she places her order, smiling and nodding before handing the vendor a bill and waiting for change. She steps off to the side and waits for their drinks to be made and Sougo watches some young punk slink up to her. He’s taller than Kagura (a feat not all that impressive) with shaggy black hair and bright white teeth, like a wolf. He smiles at her, his body language casual as he starts to chat her up.

Sougo feels all the irritation that had been building up since that morning boil over, and his eyes narrow at the man. He watches as Kagura remains friendly, smiling politely at something he says. Sougo feels a stabbing pain in his chest.

For a twenty-five year old perpetual bachelor, Sougo didn’t care much for relationships. He didn’t know why but if it was  _ anyone else _ he wouldn’t have cared. But seeing the guy hitting on Kagura just struck a nerve in him and rubbed him the wrong way. Whether it was due to his own personal insecurities or simply because the guys face pissed him off, Sougo wasn’t sure.

Either way, he was bitter.

There’s a small sense of relief when Kagura is given her drinks and she says something to end the conversation with the guy who had tried his best to blockade her against the stall. Kagura brushes past him and makes a beeline for Sougo, carrying their drinks proudly like a champion wrestler holding his belt.

“Here,” Kagura says cheerfully, shaking his cup gently.

“‘Sure it’s not for your new friend?” he cringes at his tone, immediately feeling guilty for acting so petty.

Kagura simply blinks at him, confused. “What?”

Sougo sighs and rolls his eyes before jerking his chin in the direction behind her. She glances over her shoulder before whirling around to look at him with an indignant glare, a sudden heat on her face.

“Don’t be such a  _ baby _ ,” she glares at him, clearly frustrated. “He was just talking to me.”

“He was all over you,” Sougo argued and she looked taken aback.

“I’m sorry, and that’s your business  _ how? _ ”

He paused, the words he was forming dying on his lips before he could speak them into existence.

She was right, of course. Anyone who spoke to her was fair game. He didn’t have a right to care--they weren’t dating. This whole weekend had been a farce that had resulted in him repeatedly embarrassing himself, and frankly he was sick of it.

“If you want to go off and leech off some other poor sap, be my guest,” the words were bitter poison on his tongue, unjustified and uncalled for. He could see the hurt in her eyes and his heart panged again, a sudden sense of guilt forming in his stomach.

“You’re such a fucking  _ jerk _ ,” she shook her head, the words coming out just above a whisper in a broken, disappointed tone. She flashed him one last glare, her eyes glazing red with impending tears that she pridefully refused to show him. She turned on her heel and marched away without another word, disappearing into the throng of people and leaving him alone.

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath. “You’re a moron, Sougo.”

 

* * *

 

“Stupid idiot jackass jerk  _ bastard! _ ” 

The insults flew from her lips in a tumbled rush as Kagura pushed and shoved her way blindly through the thickened crowd of tourists. Tears fell in hot heavy waves down her cheeks, ceaselessly rolling off her jaw and splashing against the pavement or absorbed into the fabric of her dress.

Her anger was hot and red and she was seconds away from crushing the cups she was holding in her hands as she desperately wished for something to punch. She was tired of being left looking like an idiot whenever that  _ jackass _ decided to make a scene over nothing.

She followed the crowd down several streets, leaving her final destination up to fate itself as she tried to hurry as far away from Sougo as possible. After the night before, she was already confused and frustrated and a million other emotions she couldn’t even process. She just wanted to tear her hair out and scream and for god’s sake she just wanted to  _ stop crying _ .

Her uncontrollable emotions made her feel weak and childish and that only fueled her anger and indignation further.

“Treating me like a  _ fucking object _ \--I’ll show you!” she hissed the words, stomping past a group of tourists taking pictures.

“Show who?”

Kagura stopped at the voice, a deep, low and lazy timbre that had been ingrained in her memory since she was a kid. She froze in her spot, in the middle of the street while strangers threatened to swallow her up as they pushed and shoved her in a rush to get to their next destination.

Her eyes went wide and the tears immediately stopped, as if they were just as confused as she was when the face she was looking at registered in her brain.

Her blood went cold.

“ _ You… _ ”

 

* * *

 

It took a moment too long for Sougo to chase after Kagura. She disappeared quickly, her tiny stature making it easy for her to blend in the crowd. He looked around wildly, trying desperately to spot her red hair as he shuffled awkwardly through the crowd with a massive armful of shopping bags in his arms. 

He was incredibly frustrated, but mostly with himself. His disappointment in himself was almost palpable, a deep twisting pit sinking in his stomach at the realization of how badly he had fucked up.

He hated that he had spoken in anger. In insecurity. In frustration. How many times had she shut him out? Enough to know not to act like a fucking kid.

“I’m an idiot,” he muttered to himself once more, his feet picking up their pace in a quiet desperation as he threaded through the crowd.

He follows the crowd to the best of his ability, looking around wildly for any shops that might have piqued her interest along the way. His neck hurts from craning and twisting around wildly, but he doesn't care. He’ll take the pain and her annoying screeching and whatever bribery it takes to get her to go back with him. As long as she safe, that’s all he cares about.

He thinks he starts to hallucinate her because every flash of red or splash of blue anywhere near him makes him turn on a dime. His eyes start to unfocus, his migraine returning and making his search damn near impossible.

The anxiety in his stomach is almost unbearable, twisting deep like a viper crawling through his intestines. He stumbles on his steps and pitches forward, catching himself at the last second and wanting to shout in frustration because nothing seems to be going right today.

He catches a glimpse of violent red hair out of the corner of his eye, heading away from him against the grain of the crowd. He whips around so fast that he sees stars and he pushes himself forward with a reinvigorated determination. He’s practically running through the crowd at one point, his shoulders colliding against strangers and he stumbles over feet and on cracks in the pavement but he doesn’t care because for one perfect, graceful moment he can  _ breathe  _ again.

“Red! Hey! Red!” he shouts the nickname, trying his best to rise above the noise of the street before he can reach her. He just needs to catch her attention.

Whether she doesn’t hear him or she’s ignoring him he isn’t sure, but she’s getting further and further away, dissolving into the crowd so quickly Sougo feels like he’s chasing a ghost.

“ _ Kagura!” _ the name tears itself from his throat, the word having clawed its way up his throat in a desperate escape that brought out more emotion in him than he could have ever guessed. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, pumping so loudly he thinks it’s trying to break out and leave him empty.

She turns, and he feels his breath hitch in his throat.

The fact that it isn’t Kagura leaves him confused, but when the face registers in his brain Sougo feels a plethora of new emotions that leaves him feeling dangerously raw. There’s an anger deep beneath his surface that he’s kept locked away for  _ years _ and it’s ripped from its cage and consumes his body in a red hot possession that leaves him winded.

“ _ You _ .”

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing here?” the words tumble out of Kagura’s mouth before they register on her brain, and she blinks rapidly, wondering if that will make the apparition before her disappear. 

“Sightseeing,” the man before her grins in his usual wolfish way, his teeth white and sharp and looking far too dangerous for a man who wears a mullet in this day and age.

“Liar,” the accusation sounds almost like a joke, Kagura shooting him a pointed look.

“Caught me red handed, kiddo,” the man shrugs halfheartedly, spreading his hands out in an innocent way.

Kagura shuffles the drinks in her hands so she frees up one of them and grabs the man by the collar of his shirt and hauls him towards the entrance to an alley. For a man twice her size he allows himself to be towed off, his grin dropping and a tired expression consuming his features.

Kagura wheels on him and presses him up against a wall, glaring at him intensely. He eyes her up and down, waiting patiently for her next move.

“Why are you here?” she’s almost scared to know the answer. “Tell me the truth, Abuto.”

Her uncle sighs, like her question is a hassle to answer. He had always been an apathetic man, lethargic in nature and indolent by design. He’s clad in sweatpants and a stained t-shirt and Kagura is sure he’s dressed up for public viewing. His entire appearance and attitude had left her nostalgic, always viewing the man as an object frozen in time, too lazy to move with the times and adapt to the inevitable change that life brought with it. His scruffy appearance hadn’t changed in the slightest since the last time she had saw him, all those years ago.

“Shouldn’t I be asking  _ you _ the same question?” for a man who seemed to care about less than nothing, Kagura had always felt uncomfortable under his surprisingly intelligent gaze. He could easily pick out the smallest detail about someone from a single look, and it always unnerved her.

“Don’t deflect,” she hissed at him.

He was silent for a moment, clearly weighing his options between telling the truth or lying to her. They were family, and she cared for the man, but he was a self-preserving bastard. Either she killed him for lying to her, or someone else killed him for telling the truth. Either way, things were not looking good for him in the moment.

“Is that for me?” he looks down at the cold teas she was holding, the perspiration wetting his shirt from where she had the cup pressed too close.

“If I say yes will you tell me the truth?” Kagura quirked a brow at him.

He took the cup before responding, eyeing the contents and sighing wistfully before grinning sardonically at her. “Never would have thought boba would have been my last meal.”

 

* * *

 

Sougo feels all the blood from his body drain the instant he looks into the face of the worlds biggest idiot. There’s a moment of tension, as the two standoff and contemplate their own next moves. Sougo feels every muscle in his body strain and pull taught as he prepares to launch himself at the man before him and attack him in the middle of a crowded street.

“Officer.”

The word feels like a deep cut on his skin and Sougo can barely see through his blinding rage.

“Criminal,” he spits back, trying his best to keep his temper in check.

The smug smirk he receives nearly makes him insane.

“Long time no see,” the man responds casually, shoving his hands into the pockets of his track pants as he regards Sougo with narrowed eyes.

“I hope you’ve been enjoying your freedom,” Sougo takes a step forward, setting his shoulders back confidently. “Because it’s about to end.”

His opponent laughs and Sougo can feel his nails digging into the skin of his palm as his fists ball at his sides.

“That was a cool line,” he nods, still grinning in his lazy, cheshire like way. “You’ve said stuff like that every time, though, haven’t you?”

The implication sends Sougo’s anger into overdrive and he darts forward again.

Like always, the bastard is a slippery fuck. He turns on his heel in a flash, darting through the crowd with only the tail end of his braid the last thing Sougo sees.

Sougo rushes forward, ignoring he cries and protests of people he pushes out of the way and hits with his bags. He has tunnel vision, and a score to settle. There’s absolutely nothing else on his mind than the satisfaction of catching that  _ animal _ and watching him rot behind bars after so many years of futility.

He darts through the crowd and runs down alleys and Sougo watches the bastard climb up and over a chain link fence like it was nothing. He screams after him but all he receives is the echo of a laugh from somewhere he can’t see.

He swears once he realizes he can’t climb with all the bags in his hands, and he simply ditches them in a pile behind a dumpster and forces himself over the fence as fast as he possibly can. His feet slam against the dirty pavement beneath him as he runs around a labyrinth of alleys and dead ends in search of the one person to ever get away. 

He catches sight of him climbing up a fire escape and Sougo chases after him as fast as his legs will carry him. They climb up, up,  _ up _ and Sougo aggressively throws towels and clothes from hanging lines onto the ground as they’re tossed in his face as a distraction. He screams again and there’s no response.

“What the  _ hell _ are you running away for--- _ coward! _ ”

His taunts are useless, and he watches as the man vaults off a ledge onto the balcony of a lower apartment in another building and then jumps off of that onto a lamp post and slides down. Sougo can barely catch sight of him disappearing down another alley by the time he leaps off his own ledge.

He lands with a heavy thud and his body reacts on instinct to keep moving, and he’s quickly following in the same manner.

When he darts into the alley he last saw the man, Sougo is almost surprised to see him standing there, fists curled at the ready for their inevitable fight.

If the bastard was good for anything, it was a fight.

“Glad to see you haven’t changed much,” Sougo grins darkly, a strange sense of excitement bubbling within him.

“Just don’t bore me, okay Officer?”

Sougo lunges forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : D  
> so, this chapter ended shorter than I expected but its opening up to some very fun things i have planned. Im really excited for yall to see!!!! finally, FINALLY we're at the part ive been waiting forever forr ahhhhhh.
> 
> also if any of u are interested feel free to follow me on tumblr at crowbie.tumblr.com where literally all i do is complain about not being able to write and sometimes reblog shitposts. feel free to ask me questions or talk to me or whatever :D. 
> 
> as always, please leave a comment telling me your thoughts and drop a kudos if u havent already!!! see u guys next chapter!!!


	16. The Problem With Siblings Is Having One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall, I know it's been awhile but I've been busy. I wanted to end the year with one more chapter so I could bring the Mitsuba arc to a close. I know I haven't responded to the comments on the last chapter yet but ive seen them and appreciate them (theyre the reason this chapters even out lmao) and I wanted to say thank you so much.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays yall! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Six  _ months? _ ” Kagura feels the world spinning around her as she puts the full weight of her back against a cold brick wall behind her. Her legs threaten to give out, and she stares unfocused at the ground. “You’ve been here for six  _ fucking _ months?”

“Our fearless leader has new connections in Japan,” Abuto shrugs, chewing around tapioca beads with the slow and lazy movements of a cow chewing cud.

“Don’t call him that,” Kagura snaps, her temper rising. “He’s nothing but an idiot.”

“He’s that, too.”

They lapse into silence, Abuto giving Kagura time to process the worst information she’s heard in years. He watches her patiently, wondering what move his niece will make next. Their family had always been quick to fight first and ask questions later, their fists doing most of the talking for them. If anything, he’d be surprised if she  _ didn’t _ go after his companion and throttle him unconscious.

“Of all the people I thought I’d see coming here,” Abuto says, more to himself. “ _ You _ weren’t one of them.”

“I’m sure  _ he _ thinks so, too,” Kagura spits, her stomach churning.

“He’ll never admit it but he missed you,” Abuto shrugged, then added with nostalgic irritation: “ _ and _ your mother.”

“That stupid momma’s boy,” Kagura rolled her eyes, kicking at the ground in frustration. “I’m amazed he made it through the border.”

“Like I said: connections.”

Kagura glared at her uncle warily, all of her emotions seeming to flood and meld into total exhaustion. Out of everything that she could have expected to go wrong on this trip,  _ this _ happening wasn’t one of them.

She sighs again, reaching up to fist her hair. Her family drama wasn’t anything she was mentally equipped to deal with at the moment, and she simply wanted to scream out in frustration and beg God to fix her problems.

“What are you even doing here?” the words come out in a tired breath, like even the amount of energy it took to speak them was more than she had left in her system. “Why  _ here? _ ”

“I’m not sure you want the answer to that question, kiddo,” Abuto says, a sympathetic edge in his tone. “The less you know, the better.”

“Cut the crap,” Kagura narrows her eyes at him. “That idiot went from picking fights in the street to stealing cars and going on joy rides. I don’t know what he’s been up to in the last few years, but it’s probably not as bad as I’m preparing myself for.”

She took another deep breath, holding eye contact. “So. What is it?”

 

* * *

 

Sougo isn’t sure of the length of time they’ve been fighting for. Their knuckles crack against skin, blood spraying and mixing together and honestly he lost track of whose it was. They parry each other’s blows and return with strikes of their own, fighting so intricately and evenly that it seems choreographed. 

His kick is blocked with his opponents forearm, and Sougo catches a bloodthirsty grin on the mans face as he lunges forward with a tight fist. Sougo leaps backwards, bending his spine almost in half as his palms connect with the wet concrete underneath. He flings his other leg upwards, nearly clocking the man in the jaw as he flips backwards, popping up and avoiding the blow with fluid ease.

His opponent presses forward, his catlike reflexes making it easy for him to narrowly avoid Sougo’s attack. He presses forward with nearly inhuman speed and precision, his form blurring as he encroaches on Sougo’s space after leaping forward.

He throws a punch at Sougo’s face, but it’s a feint meant to trick him. It works and Sougo feels all the air in his lungs dissolve when a fist connects with his stomach. He doubles over, his eyes bugging and the world around him blurring.

“What’s happened, officer?” his opponent laughs, thoroughly enjoying mocking Sougo. “Did you lose your edge after so long? Eaten too many donuts?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Sougo hisses, spitting onto the ground, the metallic taste of blood coating his mouth. He pulls himself up and runs the back of his hand on his mouth, and contracts himself into a defensive stance.

Every muscle, every tendon, and every single fibre of his  _ being _ is singing in a cacophonous harmony at the ecstatic elation of a good fight. For a man so dedicated to keeping the streets clean, there was nothing like a good ol’ fashioned fist fight that could ever be replaced while wearing his badge. All his frustrations, all his heightened emotions from over the weekend were simply pouring out of him and channeled through his fists.

It felt good to be able to hit something.

His knuckles were split, blood staining his usually pale skin in a way that looked grotesque, but he carried his wounds with pride. His body seemed to move on it’s own, reacting on instinct for every parry, block and return. He couldn’t hear anything but the hammer of his heartbeat in his ears, and there was absolutely nothing else he would have rathered been listening to.

Before his brain can keep up with his body, Sougo feels his legs move. His opponent presses forwards, trying to lead them out of the alley. Sougo’s instincts immediately scream that this is a bad idea, but he’s so focused on the fight that he refuses to listen to reason.

They battle through vacant streets, using trash and broken pieces of wood and other miscellaneous things as shields and weapons when going for a particularly brutal attack. Sougo was on the defensive for most of it, trying to think of a plan to capture the man he had been trying to arrest for years while not in uniform. If he even had a moment to  _ breathe _ he could contact Hijikata, but even that in itself was risky. The bastard was slippery, and the only person Sougo had never brought to justice.

They twisted and winded down several streets and alleys, Sougo going head-to-head and toe-to-toe with each blow. He felt his muscles start to tire, exerting the full extent of his energy for a consistent amount of time was tough enough as it is but on a day where his hangover was  _ incredibly _ bad just made it all more complicated.

“You’re not as enthusiastic today,” his opponent snarked, ducking under Sougo’s fist.

“You’re just not impressing me much,” Sougo shrugged, retracting his arm.

The man simply snorted, and they pressed on.

Sougo had lost track of time at this point, unsure of how long they had been fighting for. Sweat and blood mixed and beaded and rolled down his skin, dampening his clothes and clinging his bangs to his forehead. His breath was like fire in his lungs and his muscles screamed at him to rest.

Eventually they turned a corner, Sougo’s back exposed to whatever new street they were on. Absently, in the back of his mind he heard new voices register, but he was too focused on the task at hand to pay attention to whoever it was. He saw his opponents blue eyes widen, the small amount of colour in his pale face washing away as recognition sparked in his eyes. Sougo took the opportunity when he saw his defenses falter and struck the man in the face, connecting squarely with his jaw and forcing the man to slip backwards onto his back.

Sougo immediately felt victorious, his pride burning uncontrollably when he watched him fall to the ground. He almost boasted, nearly crying out like a warlord at the face of victory when his opponent simply swept out with his legs and toppled Sougo to the ground. He connected with the pavement with a sickening crack, the back of his head stinging and his vision nearly going black at the impact.

He hears shouting and screaming and while he waits for his vision to slowly return to him, the first thing he sees is a flash of red and blue and while his opponent is staggering to his feet, he sees the tiny form of Kagura grabbing him by the collar and screaming in his face.

The relief he feels when he sees he is palpable, but the confusion at her next words sets his head spinning once more.

“Just what the  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing, Kamui?”

_ She knows him? _

 

* * *

 

Kagura’s life, and family history in fact, had always been complicated. Her brothers constant hostile episodes with their father was something that could never be controlled, no matter how badly she tried. Her broken family was stubbornly held together by glue, bitterly pieced back together time and time again with her own shaking hands. Her frustration and exhaustion took a toll on her, but still, she refused to allow her family to crumble to dust before her eyes. 

She held a deep bitterness underneath her skin. The misery and heartache she experienced for  _ years _ due to her brother and fathers constant fighting was something that had left quite a chip on her shoulder. Her house, the entirety of her family, was left in a destructive state of total desolation that she refused to face and had run as far away from as she possibly could when it all became too much.

The drama, however, always seemed to follow her.

As she stood in the alley with Abuto, her emotions in a complete disarray as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that her estranged brother had somehow managed to end up in the  _ one _ place she thought she could find solace in, she didn’t expect him to tumble into the alley and making his entrance by punching her fake-boyfriend in the face.

Kagura watched in shock and disbelief as Sougo knocked Kamui flat on his back, taking Kamui’s surprise as an opening when the siblings locked eyes. She felt her heart leap into her throat when Kamui swept out with his frustratingly fast reflexes and knocked Sougo to the ground, and when she heard the sickening crack of his head connecting with the concrete all of her emotions flew out of her in a blind rage.

She darted forward, her hands going for her brothers throat but somehow fisting in his shirt as she grabbed him and hauled him against the brick wall of one of the buildings they were sandwiched between.

“Just what the  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing, Kamui?”

The words fly out of her mouth before she can get a grip on them, and speaking his name into existence sends a shiver down her spine. She didn’t want to admit he was there. She didn’t want to acknowledge his existence.

Her brother glares off to the side, disappointed that she had interrupted their fight. He pouts like a child and her anger only doubles.

“Fighting,” he mumbles out, and behind her she can hear Abuto audibly sigh.

“I meant what are you doing  _ here _ ,” she hisses the words like they’re venom and she glares holes into him. “In  _ Japan. _ ”

“Working,” he shrugs, and she releases his shirt.

She closes her eyes and lets out a long breath, trying to calm herself. Kamui adjusts himself, waiting uncomfortably for an opening to allow him to escape. If there’s one thing they both hate, it’s confrontation between family.

She hesitates for a moment, weighing her options on letting him go. If he leaves there’s a chance she’d never see him again. Although, considering their history and the strange connection that forces their family together, she knows that’s not true.

She decides her anger is more important than her peace of mind, and she strikes her fist forward as fast as she can and pops her brother right in the nose. His head bounces off the brick behind him and he lets out a groan, reaching up to pinch his nose as blood pours in red rivers down his face.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he hisses out, his hands dying in fresh blood as he tries to trap the free-flowing viscous liquid. “That was a good hit, kid.”

“Fuck you,” she spits, retracting her fist and contemplating hitting him again. “It was long overdue.”

“Can’t say I blame her, boss,” Abuto calls over casually, breaking the silence that follows his words with an obnoxious slurping of the last dregs of his drink.

“Nobody asked you,” Kamui rolled his eyes, before settling on his sister. “What are  _ you _ doing here, anyway?”

“I’m on vacation--which you just so joyously  _ ruined _ ,” she steps away from her brother and walks over to Sougo, bending down and lifting him from the ground where he lies counting the stars in his vision. When she lifts him, there’s a residue of blood on the pavement behind his head and she winces.

“You know him?” Kamui narrows his eyes at Sougo, glancing between the two of them uncertainly.

“What’s it to you?”

“Nothin’,” he shrugs, his voice the same casual tone it always is when he’s lying. He tries to act relaxed, or bored, like he’s talking about the weather. Kagura sees through him with ease. “You just have bad taste in men.”

“Good thing it’s not your taste, then, is it?” she glares at her brother before turning back to Sougo, gently clasping her free hand to his face when his head rolls to the side. She tries to force him to keep his eyes on her, to focus on  _ something _ but he isn’t complying.

“Wait--,” Abuto cuts into their bickering, his usually calm demeanor immediately replaced with an even mixture of shock and incredulity. “ _ That’s  _ your boyfriend?”

“God--can both of you just  _ shut up? _ ” she snaps at them, trying her best to balance all of Sougo’s weight on her. He’s frustratingly tall, towering over her like a broken ragdoll with noodle limbs, and she’s frustrated enough to the point that she’s tempted to throw him over her shoulders and carry him to the nearest hospital.

“Hey,” her voice grows soft and she’s brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He’s sweating and his skin is pale, and his eyes slowly start to focus on her. “You in there?”

He groans and suddenly his hand is tight on her hip, using her for leverage while he tries to gain his bearings.

“What the  _ fuck _ is going on?” he grumbles and his glare focuses on her, and his eyebrows furrow and Kagura feels all the air return to her body once more and his pout suddenly becomes the best thing she’s ever seen in her fucking life.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” she laughs, although it’s not funny. “Can you stand?”

“Yeah,” he tries to push her away and immediately starts to topple in the opposite direction like the leaning tower of pisa.

“Woah!” she reaches forward and snatches him back, hugging him to her side and keeping him close to her. “Okay, let’s not push  _ that _ just yet.”

“How do you--” Sougo looks wildly between her and Kamui, his hooded eyes looking crazed and confused as he points between them with a weak finger. He looks at them both several times before realization dawns on his face and there’s a blatant horror consuming his expression.

“Oh  _ no _ .”

“Oh  _ yes _ ,” Kamui pulls his hand away and grins at Sougo, his white teeth marred with red, making him look like an animal who had just finished a fresh kill.

“Shut the fuck up,” Kagura glares at her brother in exasperation. “Stop stirring the pot.”

“Wait, wait,  _ wait _ ,” Abuto presses off from the wall and steps into their space, a confused look muddling his usually apathetic expression. “ _ What _ the hell is happening?”

“That’s what  _ I’m _ trying to figure out,” Kagura huffs, glancing between the three men. “How do you know him,” she jiggles Sougo gently in her arms for emphasis.

“We have a history,” Kamui shrugs cryptically.

“What? Romantically?” Kagura rolls her eyes and gives her brother a flat look.

“In a sense,” Kamui grins again, and Kagura hears Sougo groan again in her arms, irritation clear in his voice.

“Stop being annoying,” she glowers at him, her exhaustion setting in when she realizes she just doesn’t have the energy to deal with whatever the hell  _ this _ is at the moment.

“Don’t think that’s possible, kiddo,” Abuto snarks with a lopsided grin, and promptly earns a flipped bird from Kamui.

“I don’t have time to deal with this right now,” Kagura shakes her head, shifting Sougo’s weight once more.

“I really did a number on him, didn’t I?” Kamui grins at Sougo, all teeth and menace and pride and Kagura is tempted to punch him again.

“Watch your mouth, or I’ll break your jaw,” she glares at him and Kamui simply turns his cocky grin on her.

“Love to see you try,” his tone is low and warning, but there’s excitement in his eyes.

Kagura simply rolls her eyes and turns to look at their uncle. “How do you deal with him on a regular basis?”

“He’s a simple man,” Abuto shrugs. “He loves food, fighting and sleeping. I provide him the opportunity for all three and somehow I make a decent pay out of it.”

“Where and  _ how _ you get that money isn’t something I want to know about, though, is it?” Kagura flattened her expression out and Abuto simply shrugged.

“This is  _ boring _ ,” Kamui sighs, glancing around the alley like he expects another fight to suddenly appear. “Hurry up and patch up that ugly little turd so we can do the devils dance again.”

“If you want to fuck my boyfriend, don’t tell me first, please,” Kagura rolls her eyes once more, hefts Sougo up so his weight is fully on her and turns to leave. “We’re going. He probably has a concussion since you fight like such a bitch.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Eat shit and die,” she huffs at her brother, who simply looks pleased as punch with himself. “Stupid little momma’s boy, causing trouble...no respect for anyone…”

Kamui says nothing as she turns to go, watching her with amusement dancing in his blue eyes. She notes that after all these years he’s gotten taller, his shoulders broader though he’s still the same slim, lithe, slippery little prick he’s always been. He carries himself like he has no stress, his shoulders relaxed and his movements confident and relaxed.

She wonders absently where her actual brother went, however. She thinks back to when they were kids, where he would take her hand and bring life to the dank alleys and pissholes that they lived in. How he hid his pain with a smile, though she could always see right through him. When his laugh wasn’t menacing, and his grin wasn’t a threat.

Now, she stands before a stranger. A husk of a man she once knew, a copy of a brother she once had. And, as she turns her back on him, a choice that hurts her more than she’ll ever admit, she feels like there’s still some shadow of his former self in there. She can see it, buried deep down, trying to claw its way out.

Even if she has to rip it out by force, she’ll find a way to do it.

“See you later, kid.”

His words echo in her mind as she walks away, dragging Sougo with her. A small part of her mind whispers to her that it was more of a promise than anything, and something stabs at her heart.

 

* * *

 

“God, you’re a fucking  _ mess, _ ” Kagura dabs Sougo’s skin gently with a wet towel, trying to rub away the crusted blood before his sister saw him and had a heart attack.

His senses had started to return to him as they hobbled away from the alley, his vision losing the stars that dotted it and his strength slowly returning to his legs, allowing him to put at least  _ some _ effort into walking so Kagura didn’t have to carry him entirely.

She had dragged him to a park, leaving him on a bench and running into the public washroom to get some paper towels to clean him off. He took the time to catch his breath, to focus on making the world stop spinning and will his migraine away (which had only seemed to get  _ worse _ over time) with sheer spite.

When she came back she hovered over him like a worried hen, trying her best to gently clean him up (gently wasn’t really the word for it, everything she did still fucking  _ hurt _ ). She cursed him for being stupid enough to fight with Kamui (her  _ brother _ as he had just learned), and getting his nice clothes all dirty and what  _ was _ Mitsuba going to think when she took one look at him?

“Stop,” Sougo took her hands away from his face, the pulling and pushing of the rough paper towel grating on his skin. 

“It’s almost gone--,” she argues, and Sougo can see a hidden look of guilt in her eyes. 

“Stop,” he says it quieter this time gentler. “You’ve done enough."

Hurt flashes across her face and he sighs, catching himself. “That’s not what I meant.”

“It’s fine,” she tosses the bloodied rag into the garbage and sits next to him on the bench, her fingers twisting anxiously into the hem of her dress.

Silence fills the air between them, nothing but the sound of wind swaying tree branches and leaves brushing against each other to fill their ears. Sougo knows they’re both digesting what had just happened. Their minds equally spun-out at what had just transpired.

The bitter, frustrated part of him just wants to pick a fight with her. To snap at her like it’s her fault her parents fucked and created that piece of shit. In the end, they were all just slaves to their blood.

“Yknow, I’ve been after him for years,” he states the fact casually, almost like it’s a funny anecdote.

“Why?”

“Lots of reasons,” he glances down at her and her frown twists deeper, but there’s no surprise on her face. She expected this. “He’s been in and out of Japan lots of times. He’s really good at getting away, and even though it felt like I had scoured every  _ inch _ of this country I never knew where he went. It makes sense now though, knowing he’d disappear to China.”

He laughs like it’s funny, but there’s no humour in his tone. It was so  _ obvious _ . He’d checked everywhere--just not another country. He’d been so confident, so  _ sure _ the bastard couldn’t have gotten away that far and that easily. He’d been a fool.

It was a tough pill to swallow.

“I didn’t know he was here,” she says it quietly, like it’s more to herself. He watches as her fingers ball into fists around the fabric, her hands trembling. “I didn’t  _ know _ and he’s been here for sixth months.”

“It’s not your fault,” he shrugs, because it’s the truth.

“He’s a bastard,” she spits, glaring at the ground.

“Well,  _ that _ we can agree on,” Sougo bumps their shoulders together. “At least I know he’s here. The faster we get to Hijikata the better. A few well placed calls and we can get a move on getting him.”

He feels her freeze beside him, and he sighs. “Please  _ don’t _ tell me you think he doesn’t deserve to get caught.”

“I never said that,” she frowns at him, a deep hurt in her eyes he can recognize as years old. “I know he’s a bastard. And he’s done bad things. That he’s a  _ criminal _ . But he’s still my brother. I’m allowed to care about him, even if he is an idiot.”

“It’s like you said--he’s a  _ criminal _ ,” Sougo eyes her.

“And?”

“ _ And _ ?” he repeats, gawking at her. “What else is there to say?”

“You’re making it sound like I’m disagreeing with you,” she huffs, clearly getting frustrated. “I’m  _ not _ . If it was Mitsuba you’d still care about her, too.”

That made his jaw clamp shut. She was right, of course. Not that Mitsuba would  _ ever _ act like that.

“I’ve had enough of this conversation,” he sighs again, rising to his feet. “Let’s go.”

“Are you sure you can walk?” she glances at him, her face pinching in apprehension.

“Yes,  _ mom _ ,” he rolls his eyes at her.

“Dick,” she mutters under her breath and rises to her feet. She gestures in front of them, “lead the way, then.”

They walk in silence, twisting and winding down the city streets. Their hands find each other on instinct when they reach the crowded spaces. There’s usually warmth and comfort in her touch, a steadying feeling that allows him to breathe. This time, there’s simply another hand in his own, no longer intimate and connecting, but simply a touch that keeps them from losing each other in a crowd. Even while together, they feel incredibly alone.

 

* * *

 

Kagura keeps to herself as they walk, her head bent low and her hand limp in Sougo’s. She trails close behind him, allowing him to clear a path for her as he threads through the crowd. She has the perfect view of the back of his head where there’s dried blood marring his sandy hair, the vision of him laying on the dirtied streets swirling in her head and making her sick.

His silence and anger permeates from his body and while Kagura didn’t have any part to play in his past with her brother, there’s still a small bit of shame that fills her as their shared space becomes awkward. She knows, logically, there’s nothing that can be done about what had just happened, but that doesn’t stop her from feeling guilty. Kamui had done nothing but wreck the good things in her life, and while she wasn’t sure Sougo was necessarily a  _ good _ thing in her life, he was still apart of it. It meant that she had to take responsibility for what had happened, and the fallout afterwards.

Whenever things like this happen, the first person Kagura wants to run to is Gintoki. Her boss, friend and pseudo-father-figure knew the entirety of her life and Kamui’s part to play in it. She hadn’t seen him aside from work recently, and she mentally counted down the hours until she was home and could visit him and ask for some advice. Whether he gave her anything useful or not wasn’t really the point. The man always knew how to calm down her anxiety.

Thinking of the solace of Gintoki was her mental saving grace at the moment, and she desperately clung to the thought the whole walk to the place where they were meeting up with Hijikata and Mitsuba.

Sougo saw them first, Kagura can only guess, when his shoulders get even stiffer and his hand grips hers tighter. He has her in a vice and while it doesn’t  _ hurt _ it always surprises her how physical his changes are when he gets stressed. She squeezes him back out of some sort of sympathy and she can see him eye her out of the corner of his eyes. There’s no emotion in his irises, just a cold, blank, thoughtful look that hides his emotions and makes her feel even more alone in his company.

He says nothing, turns away and guides them towards their companions.

“Sou! Kagura!” Mitsuba brightens visibly upon seeing them, and she runs up and throws her arms around the two of them, encapsulating them in a hug.

“Hey,” Sougo says, an edge of concern in his voice as he reaches up and pats his sister with his free hand. “You okay?”

“I’m  _ better _ than okay!” Mitsuba jumps up and down excitedly after stepping away from the two of them. “ _ Look! _ ”

She holds out her left hand and in the midday sun the biggest engagement ring Kagura had ever seen sparkles brightly.

“What...is... _ that? _ ”

Kagura watches with fear creeping into her stomach as Sougo’s face turns completely blank. It’s like his brain (if he even had one to begin with) switches off and he’s running on pure instinct alone. He looks confused, as if he can’t understand what the ring is or what it signifies, and Kagura wants to slap him for how pathetic he’s being.

“It’s an engagement ring, silly!” Mitsuba is grinning from ear to ear, inspecting her ring with adoring eyes. “I’m getting  _ married! _ ”

For a split second, there’s silence.

“Congratulations!” Kagura breaks the tension when Sougo says nothing, and she rushes up to Mitsuba and hugs her, letting go of Sougo’s hand as she goes.

Mitsuba hugs her tightly, her grip stronger than Kagura could ever assume of a chronically ill woman.

“Thank you!” Mitsuba starts crying and Kagura can’t help but let her go, despite the awkwardness. Through her tears, Mitsuba looks at her seriously and lowers her voice. “No matter what you  _ have _ to come to the wedding, okay? No matter  _ what _ .”

Kagura takes it as a hint that Mitsuba means whether or not she’s Sougo’s fake date, and she can’t help the corner of her mouth twitch up. It was impossible not to like Mitsuba. She was the personification of warmth. A kind, welcoming woman that Kagura had only wished was  _ her _ sister instead.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Kagura says softly, and Mitsuba breaks out into a grin again and hugs her once more.

They eventually break away from each other and she turns back to Sougo, who slowly has realization dawn on him. To his credit, he’s trying really hard to keep all the negative emotions off of his face, but Kagura can still see the dramatic way it looks like his whole world is caving in on him. While she has so sympathy for his ridiculous negativity, she can still understand that he got hit with a double-whammy today.

Kamui, now this. It’s like his worst nightmares come true.

Mitsuba squeezes Kagura’s arm gently before steeling herself and walking over to her brother. They step away together, talking quietly amongst themselves. Kagura winces when Mitsuba reaches up and gently touches her brothers face, frowning as her eyes rove over the cut on his lip and the bruises on his cheeks.

“He looks like shit,” Hijikata appears next to her, making her jump at how quietly he moves. For a man of his stature, he moves like a wraith.

“Christ,” Kagura breathes out, before crossing her arms over her chest. “Yeah,” she eventually agrees, sighing. “He ran into my brother.”

“You have a brother?” Hijikata raises an eyebrow at her, taking in the information. “What? He overprotective or something?”

“Not in the slightest,” Kagura shakes her head, though in the back of her mind she thinks ‘ _ not anymore’ _ with a silent disdain. She looks at Hijikata then, eyeing him up and down thoughtfully before narrowing her eyes at him slightly as she focuses intently on his face. “His name is Kamui. You might know him. Long red hair, blue eyes, likes to fight. Apparently they know each other.”

Several emotions flash across Hijikata’s face, and his dark eyes bug out for a moment until he can get a grip on his expression. Kagura watches him process the information, and her stomach twists when he nods.

“I see,” he says, eyeing Sougo with scrutiny.

They’re silent for a moment, before Hijikata bumps Kagura’s elbow with his own. She glances up at him, and sees him staring down at her out of the corner of his eye. There’s a soft grin on his face; a simple upturn of one side of his mouth, but it looks almost fond.

“We can’t choose family, huh?” he says, and Kagura blinks up at him.

“I mean,” Hijikata continues, jerking a thumb in the direction of the Okita siblings. “We  _ can _ , but it’s not always great. Look at who’s about to become my brother-in-law.”

Kagura snorts, hiding her laugh into her fist as she turns away. Hijikata bumps her again and there’s a comfort in his nearness that she can appreciate. They were by no means close--really, she didn’t even know the man. But in the short time they’ve spent together, she found strength in his silence. The way he called Sougo out on his bullshit was refreshing, and took a bit of weight off her shoulders. Something about him seemed understanding, and their tentative relationship didn’t require much communication.

Kagura liked that.

“He’s gonna make your life miserable,” Kagura says finally, laughing again.

“He already does,” Hijikata shrugs, and then adds with a cocky grin: “too bad  _ I’m _ his boss.”

She looks up at him again and there’s a fond look on his face. The creases by his eyes upturn in amusement, and the grin on his lips fades from cocky to affectionate. When his eyes slide to focus only on Mitsuba there’s an indescribable warmth hidden there. All the tension in his body slips away and Kagura watches as his emotional walls slip away for an instant.

It’s a moment in time she appreciates; maybe the one she deems her favourite of the entire trip. It’s so easy to come to like Mitsuba, she knows, but seeing how in love a stoic man like Hijikata is, how he looks at her like she’s precious---it’s  _ sweet. _ As she watches him, the moment becomes something incredibly intimate. Personal. She almost feels like she’s intruding.

She nudges him after a moment, and he blinks rapidly, pulled out of a daze she’s sure he didn’t even know he was in. He looks down at her, vaguely irritated with a mixture of curiosity and she simply grins up at him.

“Be good to her,” she says, nodding her head in the direction of Mitsuba. “She’s good people.”

“Best woman I’ve ever known,” He nods, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt her.”

“Sometimes the things you do to help people end up hurting them, despite your efforts,” Kagura said quietly, more to herself. The image of rejection on Sougo’s face after she had pulled away from the kiss flashes in her head and makes her heart hurt.

“Wise words from someone so young,” Hijikata says, sounding both impressed and condescending.

“I’m not just a pretty face,” she winks at him and he snorts.

“Sure, kid,” he reaches up and ruffles the top of her hair and the action itself reminds her of Gintoki. Some of her anxiety slips away and she feels a smile tug up her lips and she laughs again.

“Ready to go?” Mitsuba’s voice breaks the moment and Kagura and Hijikata turn to see the Okita siblings standing before them. There’s a tight smile on Mitsuba’s face, and Sougo’s expression is completely blank.

When he meets eyes with Kagura she feels a cold, dark anger as he glares at Hijikata’s hand atop her head. He brushes past them without a word and Kagura desperately wants to scream at him.

Mitsuba sighs and Hijikata moves to speak to her, and Kagura stands alone for a moment wondering what had gone wrong in the first place to have the trip end the way it has.

She sighs, knowing the answer lies in it being doomed from the start.

 

After Hijikata and Mitsuba have a brief conversation, the three of them join Sougo at the car and there’s a tense, silent ride back to the Okita household that seems to stretch on for millenia. Kagura glances at Sougo out of the corner of her eyes multiple times, her eyes lingering on the plains and grooves of his face from the edges she’s able to catch while he’s pointedly turned away from her. She sees his jaw work and the stern look on his face that makes him look constipated and she wants to say something-- _ anything _ \--to get him to look at her for even a brief moment. 

She turns back to her own window and watches the world pass by with a knife twisting deep in her stomach.

When they get back to the house, Mitsuba delegates where everyone should clean. They all work efficiently and quickly, covering the furniture back up with sheets once more and making the house look like it’s home only to ghosts. It’s a sad, almost mourning period and Kagura can’t help but silently admit to herself that even  _ she _ was going to miss this place.

They pack up their belongings quickly and the four of them regroup outside and stand in front of the looming house once more. Mitsuba says goodbye to the house and thanks it once more for new memories, and then they all climb into the car and head back to the city.

 

The ride back is quiet, so quiet that Kagura feels guilty for wanting to break the silence. She wants a distraction. Anything to keep her from being alone with her thoughts. However, she’s not blessed with any sort of noise besides the quiet drifting noise of the radio, and her thoughts slowly tear her up inside.  

Going to Bushu, Kagura had never assumed anything major would happen. She had never assumed Sougo-- _ of all people _ \--would have  _ kissed _ her. She  _ never _ thought she would have seen Kamui there. She never thought she would form an attachment to two new people she hardly knew.

Anxiety and guilt consumed her, and she wanted nothing more than to go home and call her friends and demand they crawl into bed with her and get drunk and tell her fun stories to get her mind off of the mess that was the longest weekend of her life.

 

Eventually they pulled into the parking lot of Kagura and Sougo’s apartment building, and Mitsuba jumped out of the car to give the two a big hug. Kagura relished it for the short time she was able to, burying her face in the crook of Mitsuba’s neck and squeezing her tight before releasing her. 

Hijikata handed them their bags, and said his goodbyes, winking at Kagura when he said he’d see her around. She had never thought she would come to look forward to that inevitability, but the weekend had been nothing but surprises anyway.

When the newly engaged couple peeled away, leaving Kagura and Sougo alone in their dust, Kagura felt her anxiety increase tenfold. She turned to look at Sougo, but he had turned on his heel and marched off, his hands full of brightly coloured shopping bags that had left his wallet notoriously empty.

Kagura sighed, steeled herself and marched after him.

They rode in the elevator in silence, the floors rising and falling beneath them with the speed of a geriatric race. The space they consumed seemed to permeate all the negative emotions that spewed out of Sougo, and Kagura wanted to yell at him when she caught him glaring holes at the elevator doors.

The ding that announced they were on their floor was both a relief and a worry. The space itself had forced them together, and while they still weren’t on speaking terms, it had been a  _ reason _ to be together. When the doors opened and Sougo escaped faster than Kagura could blink, it had felt like she had lost all ability to reach him.

She trailed after him, slightly slower than before. She watched his back, her eyes getting familiar with the back of his head and the broadness of his shoulders. The stiff way he held himself that radiated a sense of solitude. The emotional walls he kept up were invisible to the naked eye, but to Kagura, they were all too visible.

He stops in front of her door and drops the shopping bags on the ground unceremoniously before turning and walking towards his apartment.

“Wait!”

The word rips from her lungs, stealing all the air from her body with it as she rushes forward and grabs his wrist. The small sense of desperation in her body leaves her feeling sick and weak, but she knows she can’t leave things as they are. There’s so much she wants to say to him. So much she needs to explain.

“I appreciate you helping me,” Sougo says after a moment, his tone all ice. The fact that he’s too prideful to say  _ thank you _ makes Kagura want to punch him. “I won’t be needing you anymore. Goodbye.”

He rips his wrist from her hold and closes the distance between where he stands and his apartment door. He fishes around his pocket for the key and slides it into the lock and Kagura feels the dam that’s holding back all her emotions quickly breaking down. She’s frustrated, upset,  _ angry _ and confused. She can only imagine he is, too.

_ I won’t be needing you anymore _ .

The harshness of the words hurts her. More than she wants to admit. It’s like he drove a verbal dagger into her heart and twisted deep without remorse.

She didn’t  _ want _ him to need her. She didn’t need him. Their relationship was nothing but tumultuous, agonizing and, if anything, could be described as something akin to enemies. However, they had built up a  _ modicum _ of respect for each other. An understanding that went beyond verbal confirmation. A  _ something _ that grew out of similar pasts and relatable backgrounds and personalities.

She didn’t  _ need _ him, but she didn’t want to lose him, either.

Not completely, anyway.

However, she thinks back to the other day after the kiss. How she had pushed him away. How she had made the first step to putting up boundaries between them. He was only following suit, though in a more childish manner.

She had wanted an excuse to be away from him. To stop him from weaseling his way into her life and slowly unravelling her completely. He knew too much already, and eventually he would get wrapped up in the shit-storm that seemed to follow her everywhere.

The next few moments were offering her a clean break. A chance to get him out of her life completely.

“Goodbye,” she breathes the word out, feeling like she was twisting the dagger herself now.

There’s a flash of emotion across his face that she can’t name. It’s hidden from her by the low lighting in the hallway and the way he ducks his face from her. He twists the door handle, steps inside, and closes the door behind him, leaving her all alone.

She stands there for a long time, coming to terms with what she had done. She feels all the emotions and energy drain from her body, seeping out of her and fading away before she can catch them. She picks up her things, unlocks her apartment and robotically walks inside.

She kicks off her shoes, dumps her things at the door and crawls into bed.

She isn’t sure when the tears come, or why they came, or when they’ll stop. She isn’t sure of a lot of things, she’s learning, but she welcomes the tears. Welcomes the way they roll off her cheeks and soak into her sheets. Welcomes the way they take away the hurt.

“God dammit,” she distantly hears herself whisper.

She really hates boys.

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the next week, Kagura’s thrown herself into work. The distraction invigorates her, and she takes every opportunity to help out the community she can. Gintoki and Shinpachi ask her on occasion what gave her the sudden change from her usual lazy apathy, but she easily deflects their prying questions and puts all her effort into the next job. 

She sets up appointments with her friends, taking the chance to go out for dinner more often and accept dates from men who flirt with her at bars. Every second she’s not at the apartment is another second she isn’t running into Sougo. She takes Sadaharu for walks in a different park and she leaves for work only when she’s sure Sougo isn’t home.

They’d been avoiding each other for a long time, and while it made her spare time feel lonely because he, in himself, was a distraction, she knew it was for the better. Every second they were together was like a super volcano that was overdue to explode. Nothing good was going to come from their eventual end.

She could justify their actions. She could excuse their behaviours. She could do a lot of things that distracted her from the fact that there were lots of nights where she contemplated marching next door and banging on his door until he let her back into his life again. But where would  _ that _ leave them?

She ignores those impulses and throws herself into life itself, no longer saying no to going out when asked. She eats out more often now, and spends a lot of her spare time window shopping. She dwells in places she thinks will keep her the farthest away from Sougo.

Kagura is really good at running from her problems.

 

As the week comes to a close, she comes home on a Friday night with an armful of shopping bags. With all the extra jobs she’s been picking up, she has more money to spend on herself. She bought Sadaharu some new toys and a new dress for herself she was excited to wear for a date on the weekend. She hums to herself as she skips towards her apartment, feeling accomplished. 

She unlocks her apartment and when she opens the door she hears her television blaring from the living room. The sound catches her off guard and makes her stomach twist with concern, but she only brushes it off and assumes she forgot to turn it off before leaving that morning.

She walks inside, kicks off her shoes and walks into her apartment. She notices that her usual mess seems somehow worse, and her tiny kitchenette is a disaster. Jars are open on the counter, there’s bread crumbs everywhere and there’s poptarts in the toaster.

She rounds the corner cautiously, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. There’s a few people who have keys to her apartment, so it’s not  _ that _ unusual for someone to be there---but the sense of dread that crept into her stomach was a warning bell in of itself.

She inches towards the living room with all her muscles tensing and she mentally braces herself. She’s not sure if she needs to fight or relax, but all the hairs on her body stand on end. 

When she finally rounds the corner, her jaw drops. 

Sitting comfortably on her couch like he owns the place, a massive sandwich in hand and a stack of dirty plates on the coffee table before him, is her brother. He laughs at something said on tv and rubs the back of his hand across his mouth and scatters crumbs all over her couch. When he catches sight of her he grins brightly, waving halfheartedly. 

“Yo.”

Kagura isn’t sure if she wants to cry or scream. She feels her blood pressure rise and she looks around wildly for something to throw at him.

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing here?” she snaps at him, feeling the world collapse around her.

“I just came to visit my baby sister,” he kicks his feet up on the coffee table and the plates clang against each other in a way that makes Kagura wince. “I’m gonna stay here for a couple days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please drop a kudos and a comment telling me your opinion on this chapter. I'm not entirely happy with it but it was a beast to write so im glad it's even out. The next arc is probably going to be my favourite because its all about KAMUI who is my absolute favourite character and I hope yall like it. 
> 
> Also before you ask: no i do NOT ship Kamui with anyone. He will not have a romantic subplot in this story. 
> 
> I hope you guys are doing well! How're your holidays going? Do you celebrate anything? 
> 
> See you all in 2019!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it everyone! I don't expect the chapters to be insanely long unless I feel like it. I have quite a few chapters mapped out, and I'm very excited to include other characters in the Gintama universe. Most of them are going to be in Sougo's perspective (I like writing him a lot haha) but don't worry, Kagura will have quite a few fun chapters based solely about her!
> 
> Please leave a review, I'd love to know your thoughts! :)


End file.
